Be my Last
by Rui Li
Summary: Ne tenons-nous tous pas des morceaux de braise mourante ? Kenny centric
1. distance

**A/N:** Ce fanfiction comporte des situations matures, de la vulgarité, ainsi que de l'inceste. Je vous prierais de ne pas lire si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de choses. Les textes en italique viennent de chansons d'Utada Hikaru, une excellente chanteuse que je vous recommande tous.

* * *

**Be my Last**_  
distance_

_Maman, pourquoi  
Vient-il un jour  
Où nous devons détruire nous-mêmes  
Les choses qui nous ont fait exister ?_

- Quatre-vingt, cent, cent vingt, cent quarante, deux cent.  
- On va se revoir, pas vrai ?  
- Hmm.  
- Bientôt, j'espère ?  
- Hmm.

Première règle que j'ai apprise : pour vous évitez du trouble et des chicanes inutiles, dites aux gens ce qu'ils veulent entendre. De cette façon, ils vous ficheront plus rapidement la paix, et ils ne vous rabattront pas les oreilles avec leurs jérémiades.

- Tu m'aimes, pas vrai, Kitty ?  
- Hm-mmm.

Malheureusement, certaines personnes ne semblent pas savoir lorsqu'il serait préférable pour eux de la fermer. La patience est une vertu, mais comme toute autre chose, il ne faut pas en abuser. D'ailleurs, les gens insécures semblent être les plus aptes à en profiter. Je ne devrais pas les blâmer, parce que nous avons tous nos petits problèmes, mais je semble les attirer comme des aimants. Et puis merde.

Je hais les présentations. Je ne sais jamais ce qui doit être dit, et encore moins comment ces choses doivent être dites. Bref, je m'appelle Kenneth, mais puisque tout le monde semble détester ce nom ou le trouver trop long à prononcer, (notez le sarcasme) je me reconnais plus facilement sous le surnom de Kenny. Je suis né le vingt-deux mars, ce qui fait que j'aurai dix-huit ans le printemps prochain. Pour les nuls en mathématiques, je suis présentement âgé de dix-sept ans. J'ai les cheveux d'un blond foncé douteux, les yeux pratiquement noirs, je mesure environ un mètre soixante-quinze, je suis un peu trop maigre pour ma grandeur, j'ai les dents croches… Je laisse libre cours à votre imagination. Je vis dans le « trou du cul du monde », comme le dit si bien mon père, c'est-à-dire à South Park, un petit village situé dans le conté de Park du Colorado, à environ quatre-vingt milles au sud de Denver. Bien que l'État du Colorado soit situé à la même latitude que l'État de la Californie, (j'adore la géographie) le climat de South Park descend facilement sous le point de congélation l'hiver. (l'explication est due au fait que le village est situé à l'orée des Rocheuses)

Pour être franc, j'aimerais quitter ce trou perdu un jour, préférablement après mes études collégiales. J'envisage d'aller étudier en Californie ou à New York, ou tout simplement à un endroit où les gens ne sont pas d'éternels rednecks et où l'on peut conserver un certain anonymat. Pour certains, le fait d'être connu de tout le monde de son village est une bénédiction, mais pour certains, c'est tout à fait le contraire. Je hais me plaindre, parce que je sais que cela ne sert à rien, et que plus une personne se plaint, plus elle y prend goût et vit de son malheur.

Ma famille fait partie d'un échantillon de gens que l'on se plaît à appeler « White trash » : nous sommes relativement pauvres et vivons de l'aide sociale. Mon père est un homme alcoolique qui est constamment sans emploi, dû, évidemment, au fait qu'il est souvent trop saoul pour se lever le matin et aller travailler. Ma mère aime boire aussi, mais pas au point d'être toujours ivre : elle préfère rester lucide pour crier des insultes à mon père et le blâmer pour le fait que nous ne sommes pas aisés. Lorsque j'étais jeune, mes parents semblaient plus près l'un de l'autre, même s'ils se chicanaient souvent. Maintenant, les choses ont changé et je me demande souvent pourquoi ils ne se séparent pas. Je crois que, même si ma mère refuse de l'avouer, elle demeure avec mon père parce qu'elle ne veut tout simplement pas rester dans la rue. J'ai longtemps cessé de me poser des questions à leur sujet, pas parce que j'ai peur de la vérité, mais tout simplement parce que cela ne me regarde pas. Il y a cependant une chose dont je suis certain : ma mère ne voulait pas d'enfants. Enfin… oui, peut-être en voulait-elle, mais pas à un si jeune âge. Elle m'a un jour dit qu'elle m'avait eu à l'âge de seize ans, ce qui fait vraisemblablement qu'elle n'a que seize ans de plus que moi.

J'ai un frère plus vieux que moi et une sœur plus jeune. Mon frère, Kevin, n'habite plus avec nous depuis le jour de ses dix-huit ans. (il en a présentement vingt-et-un) Il est le cliché parfait des adolescents pauvres : il a arrêté l'école en dixième année, se drogue, change de travail régulièrement, etc. Peut-être que mon père a déteint sur lui, après tout. Pour être sincère, je n'ai jamais vraiment été près de lui. Je ne suis pas du genre à juger les gens, mais lui n'a jamais rien fait pour essayer d'améliorer sa situation future. Malgré cela, il lui arrive souvent de venir à la maison pour demander de l'argent à mes parents. Et ils lui en donnent. Même s'ils savent qu'il est drogué et alcoolique, ils lui donnent quand même de l'argent, avalant les mensonges qu'il leur dit du style : « J'ai trouvé un nouveau travail, et je compte même aller en désintoxication pour en finir avec mes problèmes ! ». Évidemment, tout ça est de la merde, parce que dès qu'on lui donne un peu d'argent, il se dépêche à la boire ou à se l'injecter. Pour être sincère, j'ai une énorme préférence pour ma petite sœur, Kylie. Elle ne nous ressemble pas vraiment : elle est timide et réservée, alors que moi et mon frère, nous sommes plutôt du style à dire ce que l'on pense sans la moindre gêne. D'ailleurs, elle a le besoin constant d'être rassurée pour n'importe quoi. Je ne la blâme pas : si je n'étais pas si apathique, je suppose que j'aurais le même besoin. Elle aime l'école et a un solide groupe d'amies. Elle m'a même avoué que, plus tard, elle aimerait être vétérinaire. Je suis conscient du fait qu'on a tous voulu l'être quand nous étions mômes, mais je me dis qu'elle est sur le bon chemin : à son âge, mon frère et moi n'avions aucune idée de ce que nous voulions faire plus tard.

À l'âge de quinze ans, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de travailler pour aider ma famille lorsque la fin du mois arrivait. J'aurais pu décider de travailler dans un magasin de chaussures ou dans un restaurant, mais à mon âge, ce n'était pas possible. D'ailleurs, le fait d'être à temps partiel ne m'aurait pas permis de gagner un salaire suffisant pour faire une différence lors des paiements de comptes. Je ne sais pas si j'essaie de me justifier en disant ça, ou tout simplement de trouver une excuse valable pour pratiquer un tel boulot. Je suis un escorte dit « de luxe », c'est-à-dire que je me prostitue auprès d'hommes riches et aisés. Il est cependant important que je pointe que ces hommes ne sont pas tous des politiciens ou des avocats : certains d'entre eux font partie de la classe moyenne, mais sont prêts à tout pour s'offrir mieux qu'un racoleur de rue. Je ne ferai pas part du prix de mes services, tout simplement parce que je n'en suis pas fier. Certaines personnes oeuvrant dans ce domaine pourraient se vanter des montants exorbitants d'argent qu'elles gagnent, mais je n'ai aucune fierté à le dire. Pour mettre fin aux préjugés, je tiens à mentionner que les gens, garçon ou fille, qui pratiquent le métier d'escorte ne sont pas des gens dépourvus d'intelligence. Plusieurs seraient surpris d'apprendre qu'il ne faut non seulement pas un beau physique, mais qu'il faut aussi avoir une certaine facilité à mener la conversation et une culture générale. J'explique rapidement : contrairement à la prostitué dite « normale », c'est-à-dire celle que vous croisez dans la rue, l'escorte peut offrir ses services pour tenir compagnie aux gens qui se sentent seuls ou pour accompagner les gens importants lors de réunions ou soupers d'affaires. Il est donc important de faire bonne figure et de savoir parler correctement.

La discrétion est une chose très importante, d'autant plus que la pratique de ce « métier » demeure illégale aux États-Unis. Pour les gens curieux de la façon dont un escorte procède pour se trouver ses clients, voici la réponse. Je fais partie d'une petite agence qui regroupe une dizaine d'escortes, tous des étudiants. (il y a des garçons comme des filles) L'agence en question a son propre site Internet, où il est possible pour les intéressés de s'enregistrer et consulter les profils des « employés ». On ne révèle jamais notre vrai nom : on n'utilise que des surnoms. Sur notre profil, on retrouve des photos et un formulaire de prise de rendez-vous. Si une personne désire nous rencontrer, elle remplie le formulaire que l'on reçoit ensuite dans notre boîte de courrier électronique. Habituellement, l'agence s'assure de la sincérité des clients et nous devons leur téléphoner avant de les rencontrer. Une fois que le rendez-vous est fixé, nous nous rendons préférablement dans un endroit public tel qu'un restaurant ou le centre d'achats. Une autre chose : dans le domaine de l'escorte, les clients sont souvent des habitués que l'on finit par connaître.

Les clients insécures me demandent souvent pourquoi je pratique un tel métier. Je ne sais jamais quoi répondre, même si, habituellement, je ne suis pas gêné avec les mots. Puisque je déteste mentir, je dirais que c'est, premièrement, pour l'argent facile, et deuxièmement, parce que je suis curieux de nature. Je suis un éternel pervers, mais je reviendrai sur ce sujet plus tard. Dans ce domaine, il faut être très à l'aise côté sexuel : disons que les gens ne sont pas là pour nous mettre à l'aise. Il faut aussi savoir jouer le jeu, surtout parce qu'on a pas le choix des clients. Certains m'ont dit que l'agence pour laquelle je travaille possède son propre forum de discussion où les clients, satisfaits ou non, peuvent échanger à propos de leur expérience et donner une côte à l'escorte qu'ils ont rencontré. Personnellement, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne vis pas en fonction de ce que les gens pensent de moi. La vie que je mène avec les gens de mon âge m'importe bien plus.

Habituellement, je travaille trois soirs pendant de la semaine, ainsi que la fin de semaine au complet. Un soir, un client. Bien que mon salaire dépende du nombre d'heures passées avec l'homme qui me paie, je travaille rarement plus que trois heures, sauf le samedi et le dimanche. De cette façon, j'ai le temps de me reposer et mes résultats à l'école ne sont pas affectés par mon boulot. D'ailleurs, plusieurs resteraient surpris de savoir que le vendredi soir est le soir de la semaine où les escortes sont le plus en demande. Pour beaucoup de travailleurs, le dernier soir de leur semaine de travail est réservé à la détente, et surtout, à passer du temps entre copains. Certains se permettent cependant de modifier légèrement cette règle de tout bon travailleur qui se respecte et de se payer un escorte, en faisant naturellement croire à leur femme qu'ils vont prendre un verre avec des amis. Sans généraliser, je dirais que le sexe est une drogue aussi recherchée que la marijuana ou la cigarette. Il y a un nombre incroyable de gens qui ont besoin de ça pour être heureux. Je ne les blâme pas, puisqu'ils me permettent de me faire de l'argent, mais je sais qu'il y a bon nombre de gens comme moi, (des « travailleurs du sexe », comme certains nous appellent) surtout les filles, qui se sentent légèrement coupables d'être la raison pour laquelle une femme est cocue sans le savoir. Je crois que, avec le temps, même si deux personnes s'aiment vraiment, elles ont besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. La nature humaine est faite ainsi, comme les animaux qui se séparent après une vie de couple d'à peine un an. Malgré cela, plusieurs continuent de vivre un mariage qui baigne dans le mensonge et passent la soirée du samedi soir en famille, faisant croire à l'un et à l'autre qu'ils s'aiment encore. Jamais je ne me marierai.

L'une des choses que je trouve les plus difficiles dans mon métier est lorsqu'un de mes clients est une personne que je connaissais déjà en dehors du boulot. Un exemple rapide : il y a de cela quelques mois déjà, j'entrais dans l'hôtel où je devais rencontrer mon client, qui avait pris le temps de me spécifier qu'il portrait un foulard rouge pour que je puisse le reconnaître. (heureusement, il était le seul à en porter un) Ma surprise fut de taille lorsque je vis l'homme en question : il s'agissait du père d'une fille que je connaissais depuis le primaire, et qui était encore aujourd'hui dans bon nombre de mes cours. Lui, toutefois, ne sembla pas me reconnaître, et je ne fis d'ailleurs pas un exception pour lui révéler ma vraie identité. Ceci dit, il fut très gentil avec moi, et me dit même qu'il souhaiterait me revoir. À ce moment, je me suis demandé ce que penserait sa fille si elle apprenait que son père se payait en cachette un escorte. Évidemment, elle ne le saura probablement jamais, puisque je ne lui dirai pas et je doute que son géniteur paternel lui annonce. Et lorsque nous nous croisons dans la rue, nous ne nous adressons même pas la parole, puisque, en temps normal, nous ne serions pas supposés nous connaître. Ce serait d'ailleurs louche pour un adolescent de connaître un si grand nombre d'hommes.

Sans trop vouloir changer de sujet, je vais revenir sur le fait que je suis un éternel pervers. Comme je l'ai mentionné, pour exercer le métier d'escorte, il faut être un peu pervers de nature. C'est comme si une personne voulait devenir cuisinière, mais détestait faire à manger, ou comme si une personne désirait devenir chirurgienne, mais avait une peur maladive du sang et des maladies. Alors, oui, je suis pervers. Je suppose qu'un bon nombre de personnes affirmeraient que tous les adolescents de mon âge le sont, et elles n'auraient pas tort. Cependant, ce qui est différent avec moi, (et je ne m'en vante pas pour autant) c'est que je le suis depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en souvenir. Je pourrais blâmer mes parents pour cela, puisqu'il n'était pas rare chez moi de voir des revues pornos sur la table du salon ou sur celle de la cuisine. Toutefois, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère leur jeter un coup d'œil, même si elles étaient facilement accessibles pour lui. Alors que moi… je pourrais presque dire que j'attendais le matin avec impatience et me levais avant tout le monde en espérant trouver quelque chose de nouveau à feuilleter. Un jour, j'ai même tenté l'impossible : m'en emparer d'une et la cacher dans ma chambre, tout en priant que mes parents ne s'en rendraient pas compte. La journée s'est écoulée, puis le lendemain, ainsi que le surlendemain, sans que mes parents ne semblent se douter de quoi que ce soit. Ce fut une énorme victoire pour mon cœur d'enfant de huit ans. Puis, au bout de quelques semaines, j'ai retenté l'impossible : enlever les pages centrales qui étaient des affiches et les coller sur les murs de ma chambre. Ma victoire cette fois-ci fut un peu plus amère : ma mère me passa un savon lorsqu'elle les vit, me demandant où je les avais trouvées, puis elle cria à mon père de venir voir. Ce dernier se contenta de faire un sourire en coin et de dire à ma mère un truc du genre : « Tu devrais être contente, Carole, au moins il deviendra pas pédastre ! » Le sujet fut clôt et depuis ce léger incident, je me mis à consommer de la porno sur une base régulière. Quelques mois plus tard, j'eus la confirmation que, même si je ne priais pas Dieu, lui m'aimait quand même : en fouillant pour un truc dont je ne me souviens pas dans le meuble de la télévision, plus précisément dans le compartiment des cassettes vidéos, je fis la découverte du siècle : un film pour adultes. Mon cœur battait la chamade comme jamais auparavant, plus que la fois où j'avais caché le magazine dans ma chambre. Il fallait absolument que je le regarde. En y pensant deux fois, je me suis dit qu'il était mieux que j'attende la nuit venue, lorsque mon père serait au bar et ma mère couchée. La journée me sembla durer quatre-vingt seize heures. Enfin, lorsque toutes les lumières furent éteintes et ma mère dans sa chambre, je descendis sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon, ouvrit la télévision en prenant bien soin de mettre le volume sur muet, mis en marche le magnétoscope, sortit la cassette du compartiment, puis l'enfonçai d'une main tremblante dans le lecteur. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'asseoir sur le sofa, de peur que ma mère surgisse d'en haut des escaliers. Au moment où les images se mirent à défiler devant mes yeux, je me suis dit que ma vie était enfin complète. D'ailleurs, la chance était vraiment avec moi cette journée-là puisque je réussis à visionner le film au complet sans le moindre petit pépin. Une fois terminé, je le remis à sa place et retournai dans ma chambre sans faire le moindre bruit.

Je dois cependant dire avec toute sincérité que j'ignore d'où me vient cette obsession maladive avec la pornographie. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un trait de caractère avec lequel on naît, que certains développent à l'extrême et que d'autres ne développent presque pas. Ceci dit, il ne sera surprenant pour personne d'apprendre que j'ai eu ma première relation sexuelle à l'âge de dix ans, avec une fille aussi dévergondée que moi. Curieusement, je ne m'en rappelle pas autant que j'aurais dû m'en souvenir. Ce n'était pas nécessairement mauvais, mais nous avions tous les deux la forte idée que la sexualité était comme la pornographie… nous nous sommes vite rendus compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce ne m'a toutefois pas découragé. J'ai recommencé plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que j'aie quatorze ans, quand ma sexualité a pris un tout autre tournant. Jusqu'à ce jour, je ne m'étais pas vraiment questionné sur mon orientation. En fait, je peux même dire que, pour moi, le sexe, ça restait du sexe, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, et que ça n'importait pas. L'important, c'était le plaisir qu'on en tirait, pas avec qui et comment. En continuant dans les aveux, je n'ai aucun problème à dire que j'ai déjà atteint de multiples fois l'orgasme en me stimulant l'anus. Le plaisir était là, le reste ne m'importait pas. Pour en revenir où j'en étais, je venais d'avoir quatorze ans, c'était en mai, si je m'en souviens bien. J'étais seul dans le salon, ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur étaient déjà couchés. Évidemment, mon père était au bar et ne reviendrait probablement que le lendemain matin. Je regardais la télévision sans vraiment la voir, mais je refusais quand même d'aller me coucher puisque j'avais dormi avant le souper. Vers onze heures et demi, j'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer un sourcil : il était déjà arrivé ? C'était quasiment impossible. Puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que je vois mon père apparaître dans le cadre de la porte. Il tenait un sac de papier brun dans sa main, ce qui était évidemment de la bière ou même de la vodka. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réprimande pour ne pas être couché, mais il se contenta de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le divan en soupirant longuement. Au bout d'un instant, il me tendit mollement le sac qu'il tenait :

- Aller, Kenny, bois, t'es assez vieux pour ça d'toute façon.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder avec un sourcil froncé. Voyant que je le fixais sans rien ne lui répondre, il roula les yeux et reprit la parole :

- J'ai fait la même chose a'ec ton frère quand y'avait ton âge. Les vrais hommes boivent, Kenny. Fais pas ta moumoune.

Ce que je ne voulais pas lui dire, parce que ça n'aurait eu aucune importance, c'est que j'avais déjà consommé plusieurs fois de l'alcool avec mes amis pendant des partys. Je me contentai donc d'hausser les épaules et de prendre une gorgée de ce que je déduis aussitôt comme étant de la vodka. À ce moment, je vis pour l'une des rares fois la fierté paternelle pétiller dans les yeux de l'homme à mes côtés. Bien que je ne compris pas exactement d'où venait toute cette reconnaissance, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement flatté. Mon père n'avait jamais été un homme qui démontrait ses sentiments, pas même aux personnes qui lui étaient proches. Je n'en ai jamais souffert, mais à chaque fois qu'il me démontrait la quelconque affection, mon cœur se remplissait d'une joie sans pareille. Sans vouloir l'avouer, je crois que j'ai toujours voulu que mon père me remarque et qu'il soit fier de moi. Cette fois-ci, j'étais servi.

- C'est bien, Kenny. T'es vraiment mon digne fils.

Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée devant ce compliment, ou était-ce à cause de l'alcool, je ne le saurai probablement jamais. Mon père sembla toutefois le remarquer puisqu'il m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en ricanant. Une caresse amicale : elles étaient encore plus rares que les compliments. Pour faire une rapide comparaison, je dirais qu'elles étaient aussi rares que la probabilité qu'on a de trouver un billet de cent dollars dans la rue. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, je me dépêchai de rabattre le capuchon de ma veste sur ma tête, comme pour éviter qu'une telle bizarrerie se reproduise. Cependant, la vraie raison derrière mon geste était que je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cette démonstration d'affection inhabituelle. Pour le comble de mon malheur, il sembla le remarquer et posa une main sur mon épaule :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Kenny ? T'aimes pas ça quand j'suis gentil avec toi ?

Une légère spécification : mon père a toujours été gentil avec moi. Évidemment, il lui arrivait de m'ignorer, mais tous les parents le font, puisque aucun parent n'est parfait. Il ne m'a jamais battu, ni insulté. Ni moi, ni mon frère, ni ma sœur. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un pourri alcoolique qui batte ma mère, (je vais y revenir plus tard) il a toujours été gentil avec ses enfants.

- Non, j'ai jamais dit ça… c'est juste que…

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment terminer mon explication. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air pathétique. J'ai toujours eu cette difficulté à trouver les bons mots devant mon père, peut-être parce que je lui parlais qu'en de rares occasions et qu'il m'intimidait. Bien qu'il nous appréciait, ce n'était pas son style de s'asseoir autour de la table et d'entretenir une discussion avec nous. Encore moins de passer une soirée en famille. Ça m'était égal, de toute façon, parce que les rares fois où nous avons essayé, mes parents se sont mis à se chicaner et à se taper dessus au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

- C'est juste que quoi, Kenny ?

Je me contentai d'hausser stupidement les épaules, ayant l'impression d'être pris au bas du mûr. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que je n'avais tout simplement pas d'explication à lui fournir. Heureusement pour moi, il décida d'abandonner au bout de longues secondes de silence. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi à ce moment. Je l'entendis soupirer une fois de plus, puis sa main qui était toujours posée sur mon épaule glissa jusqu'à ma nuque où il appliqua une certaine pression pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Mon regard croisa le sien. Il ferma légèrement les yeux et approcha son visage du mien, m'incitant à faire de même en me rapprochant de lui.

Ce fut la première fois que j'eus une relation sexuelle avec mon père. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails. Sans pour autant m'en porter mal, je n'en tire aucune fierté. Mais puisque j'ai rapidement compris que cela ne servait à rien de se sentir mal, ça finit par m'être égal. Même si, habituellement, je suis fort sur les principes, en ce qui concerne ma relation peu orthodoxe avec mon géniteur paternel, je me contente d'en hausser les épaules. Je suis pleinement conscient que l'inceste est considéré comme un crime. Je suis également conscient que je ne devrais pas faire une telle chose.

C'est arrivé plusieurs autres fois par la suite. Il semble que, depuis que je me livre à de tels actes avec lui, mon père est moins enclin à boire et à perdre la tête. Au fond de moi, je me dis que c'est probablement une bonne chose, puisque toute la famille s'en porte mieux. Sauf ma mère. Alors que ma sœur ignore tout cela, (et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi) ma mère en est au courant. Elle nous a déjà surpris en train de nous embrasser, et lorsqu'elle a exigé des explications de la part de son mari, il lui a tout avoué, sans le moindre remord. Si je ne méprisais pas ma mère à ce point, je suppose que je me sentirais mal pour elle. Personne ne mérite de vivre l'inceste. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment une femme doit réagir lorsqu'elle apprend que son fils et son copain se livrent à de tels ébats. En ce qui concerne ma mère, lorsque mon père lui a avoué, elle s'est contentée de le gifler fortement. Ensuite, elle s'est tournée vers moi et s'est mis à m'engueuler. Depuis ce jour, lorsqu'elle parle de moi avec mon père, elle me désigne comme étant « son fils », comme si j'avais subitement arrêté d'être le sien aussi.

Je ne suis pas amoureux de cet homme. Peut-être que, au fond de moi, je le prends tout simplement en pitié, parce qu'il a mis une gamine de douze ans enceinte, parce qu'il n'a jamais réussi à concrétiser ses rêves, parce qu'il se sert de l'alcool comme béquille au lieu de faire face à ses problèmes, et parce qu'il a vraisemblablement l'impression que personne ne l'aime. Cela doit être très difficile de partager sa vie avec une personne que l'on n'aime pas. Je dis qu'il n'aime pas ma mère, puisqu'il la bat, mais s'il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, je suppose qu'il la mettrait à la porte. Je devrais la prendre en pitié, elle aussi. Ses parents n'ont jamais rien dit lorsqu'elle s'est mise à fréquenter un homme de dix-neuf ans alors qu'elle n'en avait que onze. Ils n'ont jamais rien dit lorsqu'elle leur a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant : ils se sont contentés de la jeter à la rue. Évidemment, avec un enfant dans les jambes, elle ne pouvait plus poursuivre ses études comme elle aurait été supposée le faire. Elle devait rester à la maison pour s'en occuper et veiller sur lui, alors que mon père travaillait à la quincaillerie du coin et dépensait presque la totalité de sa paie dans l'alcool. Lorsqu'elle le vit sous son vrai jour, elle se mit à le détester. Il lui avait fait de belles promesses qu'il ne réaliserait jamais. Il n'était pas exactement l'homme qu'elle croyait qu'il était. Et maintenant, elle était prise dans cette merde, avec un enfant à nourrir et aucune place où aller si jamais elle avait envie de partir. D'autant plus qu'il la battait régulièrement lorsqu'il revenait à la maison complètement ivre. D'ailleurs, les coups n'ont jamais cessé de pleuvoir sous leur toit. Encore aujourd'hui, il leur est fréquent de se frapper et de se claquer. Je pense que, sans qu'il veuille l'avouer, mon père cherchera toujours sa Lenore, une grande dame qu'il prétendra aimer mais qu'il aimera seulement pour l'énorme montant d'argent dont elle sera propriétaire. Une grande dame qui rendra l'âme avant lui et qui lui fera réaliser que ses sentiments étaient plutôt pour elle et non pour son compte en banque. Ma mère est un peu Lenore, lorsque j'y pense. Sans les dollars, bien entendu.

- Stuart ! Demande donc à ton fils s'il a un peu de pognon à nous prêter !

- Ta gueule, pauvre conne, c'est ton fils aussi ! J'ai pas pu l'avoir seul à c'que j'sache !

- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?! Tu veux pas lui d'mander parce que t'es trop lâche ! Tu préfères passer ta journée écrasé sur le divan à boire ta maudite bière à la place d'aller travailler et d'nous rapporter d'l'argent de toute façon !

Une situation qui fait partie du quotidien de la famille Mc Cormick. Même si mes parents sont probablement les deux personnes les plus égoïstes et détestables de la planète, je ne peux m'empêcher de les prendre en pitié et leur donner de mon argent pour qu'ils puissent vivre un peu plus aisément. Même si l'éducation qu'ils m'ont offerte n'était pas nécessairement la meilleure, je sais qu'ils ont fait leur possible pour m'offrir le meilleur. Je ne leur en veux pas. Ils m'ont très rapidement appris que l'on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on désire dans la vie. Toutefois, en me disant cela, je crois qu'ils souhaitaient que je prenne conscience du fait que, même s'ils n'ont pas réussis à avoir ce que eux désiraient, ce n'était pas une raison pour que je fasse la même chose et que je devienne comme eux. En fait, un soir, alors qu'ils semblaient tous les deux être à jeun, ma mère a avoué à mon père qu'elle aimerait que je sois un docteur ou un avocat, pour que je puisse avoir un revenu stable et une carrière solide. Je dirais que ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte que ma mère ne me méprisait pas comme je le pensais. Elle a toujours eu une préférence pour mon frère, et mon père aussi, d'ailleurs. Cependant, je pense qu'elle s'est rapidement rendue compte qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, à part lui donner de l'argent lorsqu'il venait lui en demander, à moitié saoul et à moitié défoncé. Elle s'est rendue compte que moi, contrairement à lui, j'avais des aspirations et souhaitait me sortir de la pauvreté dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Je sais qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, par contre. Et ça ne me dérange pas.

Je n'échangerais jamais ma vie pour celle d'un autre. J'ai de bons amis, j'aime apprendre, mes résultats scolaires sont au-dessus de la moyenne et j'ai déjà une bonne somme d'argent d'économisée pour mes études supérieures. Je vois toujours le bon côté des choses avant d'en voir le mauvais. Je cherche constamment l'équilibre dans chaque situation que la vie me présente, histoire d'en profiter au maximum. Lorsque je suis à l'école, tous mes petits problèmes d'ordre familial restent à la maison. Je crois que je dois ma philosophie de la vie à mes amis, qui ont toujours été là pour moi. D'ailleurs, je privilégie l'amitié plus que toute autre chose. Je serais prêt à mourir pour eux s'il le fallait.

À dix-sept ans, je suis peut-être un prostitué et un fils incestueux, mais je suis aussi un adolescent comme les autres qui souhaite s'éclater au maximum et profiter de la vie qui s'offre à lui.

_  
Ne cachons-nous tous pas des morceaux de colère réprimée ?_

* * *


	2. beautiful world

**Be my Last**  
_beautiful world_

_Que le monde est beau  
Sans aucun doute  
Je te regarde  
Que tu es un beau garçon  
Tu ne connais pas encore ta propre beauté_

Bebe Stevens est sans aucun doute l'une des filles les plus géniales que je connaisse. Contrairement à plusieurs autres filles, elle est loin d'être timide et ne se gêne pas pour dire ce qu'elle pense. De plus, elle est constamment de bonne humeur, ce qui fait qu'elle est une personne vraiment agréable à côtoyer. Malgré que je ne suis pas du genre à me tenir avec la gent féminine, j'adore passer mes cours à rire et à dire des conneries avec elle. Lorsque les gens me demandent si je sors avec, je reste surpris à chaque fois. Non, je ne sors pas avec elle. En fait, je la considère plutôt comme ma sœur : en plus de penser comme moi, elle me ressemble un peu physiquement, sauf que ses cheveux sont d'un blond plus pâle que les miens. Je crois que je serais incapable de sortir avec quelqu'un qui pense et qui partage toutes les mêmes opinions que moi. Ce serait beaucoup trop ennuyant. Quoique pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus : je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager dans une relation, d'autant plus que mon travail ne me le permet pas vraiment. En plus que je doute que quelqu'un soit prêt à partager son copain avec le premier venu…

Pour ma douzième année et dernière année avant le collège, j'ai décidé d'orienter mes cours dans la branche des sciences de la nature. Je n'ai pas un choix de carrière fixe, mais en réussissant mes cours de sciences, je me vois le libre accès à tout programme d'études supérieures. Et pour être sincère, j'aime bien la chimie et la physique. Je ne compte pas devenir scientifique, mais une profession dans le domaine de la santé me paraît grandement intéressante. La dentisterie est une branche qui m'intéresse particulièrement… Probablement parce que mes dents sont croches et que, lorsque je souris, j'ai l'air terriblement niais et que cela me dérange un peu. Le problème avec les études en dentisterie, et toutes les études en médecine par le fait même, c'est qu'elles sont extrêmement dispendieuses. J'ai une bonne réserve dans mon compte, mais pas pour toute la durée de mes études. Un de mes potes m'a suggéré de faire une demande pour une bourse… C'est une bonne idée, puisque mes parents ont un revenu très faible, mais les notes sont également importantes et il doit y avoir des tas de gens qui ont des résultats plus élevés que les miens qui font des demandes…

La plupart de mes amis souhaitent également aller au collège après la graduation. D'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'institutions d'enseignement supérieur à South Park, nous serons tous obligés d'aller nous établir à Denver. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons eu l'idée de nous louer un petit appartement au centre-ville, pour l'accessibilité et parce que nous n'avons guère le choix non plus. J'adore l'idée de pouvoir enfin vivre par moi-même, avec mes amis, et de devoir gérer moi-même mes affaires. Le hic, toutefois, c'est que je suis réticent face au fait de quitter ma sœur. Je vais évidemment continuer de travailler les soirs et la fin de semaine, mais en n'étant pas avec mes parents, je ne pourrai pas savoir ce qu'ils feront de l'argent que je vais leur donner. J'ai peur qu'ils décident de la garder pour eux-mêmes et de ne pas en donner à ma sœur pour ses dîners à l'école et ses vêtements. Malheureusement, c'est ce qui risquerait le plus d'arriver. Je pourrais évidemment la donner directement à elle, mais mes parents s'en rendraient sûrement compte et l'obligeraient à leur donner leur part. Et connaissant ma sœur, elle le ferait, puisqu'elle a bon cœur et qu'elle adore mes parents. Je ne la blâme pas, puisque je suis loin d'être mieux qu'elle. Le pire qui pourrait arriver, cependant, c'est qu'ils donnent de _mon_ argent à mon frère. Je ne veux surtout pas payer pour sa drogue et toutes les autres choses qu'il consomme. Que mes parents paient pour lui, ça m'est complètement égal, mais pas en prenant l'argent que je leur donne.

Je devrais apporter quelques clarifications sur mon frère et la « relation » que j'entretiens avec lui, même si mon opinion est biaisée parce que je suis incapable de le sentir. Il a commencé à consommer de la drogue en septième année, lorsqu'il a commencé à se tenir avec des gens comme lui : pauvres, sans aspiration et frustrés. Je comprends que tous les gamins de douze ans soient frustrés, c'est normal, mais il était pire que la moyenne. Il faisait tout le temps des mauvais coups, il a commencé à fumer à l'âge de dix ans, bref, il était désintéressé de tout. Mes parents l'ont en quelques sortes toujours mis sur un piédestal, alors il cherchait un respect absolu de la part de tout le monde. Il apprit rapidement et à ses dépends qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde, et ça ne lui a pas plu. À mon avis, il a connu de nombreuses déceptions et il n'a pas vraiment réussi à passer par-dessus. Puisque mes parents l'avaient toujours couvé, il ne s'attendait pas à foncer dans un mûr un jour ou l'autre. Mais c'est arrivé et il n'a jamais réussi à s'y faire. Je ne lui ai jamais souhaité de la malchance sans pour autant le prendre en pitié. Pour dire vrai, l'idée de s'améliorer et de reprendre sa vie en main ne lui a sûrement jamais traversé l'esprit. Il vit présentement dans le sous-sol humide d'un édifice à logements délabré, près de la maison familiale, avec des amis et sa copine. Il vient voir mes parents seulement lorsqu'il n'a plus d'argent, pour leur en demander parce qu'il sait qu'ils ne refusent jamais. Évidemment, ses amis et sa copine sont comme lui, ils adorent boire, fêter, et surtout, se droguer. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de boire et de fumer un joint de temps en temps, mais pour ces gens, faire cela constitue une majeure partie de leur quotidien. Ils sont toujours trop saouls ou gelés pour travailler, ce qui fait que la majeure partie d'entre eux vit grâce aux prestations de l'aide sociale. La copine de mon frère, une dénommée Shannon, pourrait avoir de la classe si elle n'était pas si vulgaire et traînée. Elle parle encore plus mal que les rednecks du fond de l'Oregon, jure tout le temps et ne cesse de parler de sexe. Cela me fait bizarre de dire une telle chose, puisque j'adore moi-même parler de ce sujet, mais elle semble faire exprès pour aller trop loin, avec une vulgarité qui dépasse les bornes. Physiquement, elle est très jolie. Elle a tout de ce que j'aime chez les filles, même si je les préfère un peu plus intelligentes qu'elle. Ses cheveux sont brun clair, lui arrêtant un peu au-dessus des épaules. Ses yeux sont vert pâle, la couleur parfaite pour qu'un regard soit perçant et sexy. Elle est relativement mince et pas très grande, d'autant plus qu'elle se tient le dos légèrement courbé, ce qui en fait en sorte qu'elle paraît encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Pour tout dire, elle ressemble à la majorité des filles de son âge, avec un piercing au nombril, un tatouage dans le bas du dos et le moins de vêtements possible, pour attirer le plus de regards possibles. (je tombe régulièrement dans de tels pièges) Toutefois, ce qui attire plus mon regard, et j'ai un peu honte de le dire puisqu'il s'agit de la copine de mon frère, ce sont les décolletés provocants qu'elle semble privilégier. Les femmes savent ce qui fait plaisir aux hommes, et elles en profitent toutes au maximum. Lorsqu'elles savent qu'elles se font regarder à un endroit particulier, elles vont d'arranger pour le mettre en valeur. Malheureusement pour moi, je manque grandement de subtilité, alors je suppose qu'elle s'est rendue compte à quel point je la dévorais des yeux lorsqu'elle venait chez moi, et s'habille maintenant en conséquence, pour me narguer. Ce n'est pourtant pas ma faute si elle a une poitrine digne des stars de films pornos… ! D'autant plus que la sienne me semble naturelle, puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais l'argent pour avoir des implants. Comme si cet attribut ne lui était pas assez, elle possède également un fessier à faire rêver les filles hétéros et les mecs gays. Je dois dire qu'en terme de copine, mon frère a vraiment été choyé. À se demander ce qu'elle lui trouve, puisque, selon moi, il est un mec des plus ordinaires. Ses cheveux n'ont jamais l'air propres et sont mal coupés, ses yeux sont d'un brun terne, comme le teint de sa peau, et il est beaucoup trop grand pour sa grosseur, d'autant plus qu'il n'a pas la moindre masse musculaire de développée. La seule chose que je lui envie, ce sont ses dents, parce que les nombreuses années qu'il a passées à porter un appareil dentaire lui ont porté fruit. La raison pour laquelle lui a pu en avoir un et pas moi est que, lorsque les dentistes lui ont posé, l'appareil était payé par l'aide sociale, comme si c'était une assurance dentaire, si on veut. Cinq ans plus tard, alors que c'était moi qui en avais besoin, les prestations ne couvraient plus le prix et les parents devaient eux-mêmes sortir l'argent de leurs poches s'ils voulaient corriger le sourire de leur enfant. Je fus donc condamné à garder le mien qui est assez particulier. D'ailleurs, je doute de l'efficacité que pourrait avoir un appareil dentaire sur moi maintenant que je suis presque un adulte : selon moi, la correction dentaire est quelque chose qui doit être effectuée lorsque l'enfant est encore jeune, préférablement lorsque ses dents d'adulte viennent de pousser. Je suis content pour ma sœur qu'elle ne souffre pas du même problème que nous : elle a les mêmes dents que ma mère, alors que moi et mon frère avons les mêmes dents que notre père.

Je crois que je devrais parler un peu de lui avant d'en revenir à Bebe, même si j'en ai déjà un peu parlé. Ses grands-parents, donc mes arrières grands-parents, étaient originaires de Dublin, en Irlande, d'où vient d'ailleurs mon nom de famille commun aux Irlandais. Ils se sont établis en Louisiane, et lorsque mes grands-parents se sont mariés, ils ont décidé de déménager à Denver, au Colorado. Quand mon père a eu dix ans, ils se dirent que la campagne serait un meilleur endroit pour élever leurs enfants, loin de la pollution et des dangers des grandes villes. Ils se sont donc achetés une petite maison à South Park. À ce moment, le frère aîné de mon père était âgé de quinze ans et cessa d'aller à l'école, déprimé d'avoir quitté ses amis et de devoir vivre dans un endroit aussi reculé, entouré de personnes âgées pour la plupart. La chance lui sourit lorsqu'un entrepreneur en construction de maisons de Denver posta une petite annonce dans le journal local, se cherchant une solide main d'œuvre qui n'avait pas besoin d'être qualifiée, puisque l'homme en question était prêt à leur enseigner. Il sauta sur l'occasion sans attendre, et retourna vivre dans sa vie natale. Je crois que mon père lui en a toujours voulu pour avoir quitté la maison familiale si jeune : son frère était en quelques sortes son modèle. Mes grands-parents ne l'ont pas pris avec joie non plus, d'ailleurs. Depuis le jour où leur fils aîné fut parti, ils n'ont pas cessé de le rabaisser et de monter la tête de tout le monde contre lui. Cependant, de ce que je me souviens de lui, parce que je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois, il était un homme très gentil, et beaucoup plus responsable que son frère cadet. Il a un bon emploi, une femme vraiment sympathique, une belle maison en banlieue de Denver et deux jumelles de l'âge de mon frère. Même s'il ne l'avouera probablement jamais, mon père est probablement extrêmement jaloux de sa réussite, et surtout du fait que la chance ne lui a jamais sourit de la même façon. Il a une femme et des enfants aussi, mais pas d'emploi stable ni de jolie maison confortable et propre où l'on est heureux de retourner le soir. Je suis peut-être un peu trop optimiste lorsque je dis cela, mais je crois que s'il avait voulu réussir, il aurait pu. Selon mes grands-parents, il réussissait relativement bien à l'école, sans pour autant être le meilleur élève de sa classe. Eux-mêmes ne semblent pas savoir pourquoi leur fils cadet est mal viré au point d'être un alcoolique sans-emploi, en plus d'être un batteur de femmes…

- Hey, Kenny, est-ce qu'on met l'adjectif avant le nom en français ?

Je relevai la tête de mon cahier de français pour jeter un coup d'œil à Bebe qui semblait me fixer d'un air sceptique depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je devais m'être encore perdu dans mes pensées… Rapidement, je me passai une main dans les cheveux avant de me racler la gorge pour lui répondre :

- Hmm… je suis pas certain, en fait. Je pense que ça dépend de ta phrase. Tu devrais demander à Christophe, il doit le savoir.  
- Ah, merde, Kenny, j'ai pas envie de parler au Français…!

À quelques tables en avant de la nôtre, je vis le Français en question se retourner pour nous lancer un regard meurtrier. La raison derrière ce geste était tout simplement due au fait qu'il n'était pas un Français mais un Canadien français. Comme la plupart des Québécois, il n'apprécie guère les Français, et est incapable de supporter qu'on puisse le considérer comme un. Nous savions tous qu'il venait du Canada, mais nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de le traiter de Français pour qu'il se fâche. Il habite au Colorado depuis quelques années déjà, et a commencé à fréquenter la même école que nous lorsque nous étions en huitième année. Malgré ces années passées en territoire anglophone, il a encore un fort accent et il lui arrive constamment de se tromper avec les mots qu'il emploie. Et lorsque nous le faisons trop fâcher, il se met à jurer dans sa langue, ce qui nous fait atrocement rire. D'ailleurs, personne n'est capable de prononcer correctement son nom, alors nous l'appelons tous « Christopher », ce qui le fait rager. Si j'avais été à sa place, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais arrêté de me fâcher pour une telle chose. Cela nous fait encore plus rire lorsqu'il se tue à nous expliquer que son nom ne contient aucun « r » à la fin. Aucun de nous n'a tenté de prononcer son nom de famille; ce serait un véritable carnage sinon.

- Il serait le seul qui pourrait vraiment t'aider, à moins que tu préfères demander à la professeure et qu'elle sache que tu as pas fait ton devoir…

Devant ces sages paroles, Bebe ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement, de prendre son courage à deux mains ainsi que son devoir et se leva pour s'approcher de la table de Christophe qui fronça un sourcil en la voyant. À ses côtés se trouvait le premier de classe, Gregory, qui eut la même réaction que lui. Je ne saurai jamais pour quelles raisons ce dernier décida de descendre de son piédestal pour s'abaisser à se tenir avec quelqu'un, surtout un voyou comme le Francophone. Il est le style de personnes à être parfaites dans tout ce qu'elles entreprennent. Sa moyenne générale doit être aux alentours de quatre-vingt dix-huit pourcents, la raison pour laquelle elle est si basse étant parce qu'il n'a eu qu'un maigre quatre-vingt dix au dernier examen de maths. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur son sujet, parce que ce n'est pas important et parce que je me fous carrément de lui, même si lui semble me mépriser parce que je suis catégorisé comme étant « pauvre ».

- Woah, Bebe, t'es vraiment descendue bas pour parler au maudit Français ! En plus que t'as l'air d'être en train de lui demander son **AIDE**… !

Je vis facilement l'air irrité sur le visage de Bebe alors qu'elle se tournait pour faire face au fameux Eric Cartman. Il affichait un petit sourire en coin, le sourire qui lui était si particulier et qui faisait que tout le monde le détestait, parmi de nombreuses autres choses. Je ne saurais pas quoi répondre si l'on me demandait pourquoi j'étais ami avec une personne comme lui. Je n'aurais jamais assez de cent pages pour énumérer tous ses défauts et toutes ses déviances. Il est l'exemple parfait d'un anti-héros que tout le monde se plaît à détester. La seule personne qui pourrait lui arriver à la cheville en ce qui s'agit de préjugés et de haines non fondées, ce serait son idole de toujours, son cher Adolf Hitler. Et même à cela, je crois que le Führer aurait beaucoup de difficultés à l'égaler. Je crois tout de même que cela donne une bonne idée à quoi Eric Cartman peut ressembler. Il déteste entre autres les Juifs, les hippies, les minorités, les pauvres, les gens aux cheveux roux, les faibles et, surtout, se faire dire quoi faire. Il est un fasciste pur et dur. Son sens de l'humour est d'ailleurs très sarcastique, et pour qu'une blague soit drôle, elle se doit de rabaisser quelqu'un ou un peuple, de préférence les Juifs.

- La ferme, gros tas, je suppose que tu l'as même pas fait, toi, ton devoir !  
- Hey ! J'suis pas gros !

Malgré ce qu'il peut dire pour sa défense, la première chose que l'on remarque chez lui, c'est qu'il est aussi haut que large. J'exagère peut-être un peu lorsque je dis qu'il est plus à contourner qu'à enjamber, mais je crois que cela explique parfaitement son « léger » problème de poids. Il est plus grand que moi d'une dizaine de centimètres, mais côté poids, il doit peser le double et peut-être même le triple que moi. Contrairement à plusieurs personnes ayant un surplus de poids comme lui, il cache une effroyable masse musculaire derrière tout son amatis de graisse. Lorsqu'il frappe quelqu'un, je peux assurer que cela fait très mal, même s'il ne frappe pas nécessairement fort. Il peut facilement venir à bout de n'importe qui, à part quelqu'un qui miserait sur la stratégie plutôt que sur la force. À cause de cela, peu de gens sont prêts à le faire fâcher, de peur de se faire briser le nez ou une côte.

- Et merde, Cartman, laisse-la donc faire ce qu'elle veut !

La voix de Kyle est facilement reconnaissable : sans vraiment ressembler à celle d'une fille, elle est quand même relativement claire pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans. D'ailleurs, Kyle est tout le contraire de Cartman, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il est assez petit et mince, ses cheveux sont légèrement bouclés et d'un roux foncé, ses yeux sont verts comme des émeraudes et un peu plus gros que la moyenne, ce qui lui donne un léger air féminin. Ses valeurs sont celles que sa mère lui a durement inculquées à travers les années : la tolérance, le respect, la bonté et la persévérance. La chose la plus importante pour lui est de réussir ses études, pour ainsi aller à l'université et avoir un bon emploi. Ce qui est particulier avec lui, c'est qu'il n'a jamais démontré la moindre attirance envers une personne du sexe opposé. Je suppose qu'il est tout simplement asexué et que les relations interpersonnelles de ce genre ne l'intéressent pas. Mais c'est une chose quand même difficile à croire, parce qu'il est un adolescent comme nous tous et que ses hormones doivent être autant en marche que les nôtres. Sa mère doit lui avoir interdit de fréquenter qui que ce soit pendant la durée de ses études, et, docile comme il l'est, il l'écoute et fait comme elle lui exige. La règle est d'ailleurs assez stricte chez les Juifs : un garçon ne doit pas voir, autant que possible, une fille peu vêtue avant d'être marié. La famille de Kyle n'est pas vraiment de la classe des orthodoxes, mais je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que sa mère se base sur cela pour lui empêcher de voir quelqu'un du sexe opposé. La relation qu'il entretient avec elle est vraiment l'opposé de celle que j'entretiens avec la mienne. Ma mère n'a aucune autorité de toute façon, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle préfère bien plus crier après mon père que nous enseigner de bonnes valeurs. Je ne m'en plaindrai pas : je déteste qu'on me dise quoi faire. Je déteste encore plus être soumis, surtout à une femme.

- Ta gueule, le Juif ! J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, j'vais pas écouter une mauviette de ta trempe !  
- La ferme, gros tas de merde ! J'suis pas une mauviette !  
- Merde, Cartman, Kyle, arrêtez ça ! Vous vous fatiguez pas de vous engueuler tout le temps pour rien ?

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de grogner de mécontentement en se faisant réprimander une fois de plus par son meilleur ami, Stan. Ce dernier est toujours l'arbitre lorsque les deux autres se chicanent, même s'il est habituellement du côté de Kyle. Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire Stan… il est un peu l'adolescent typique, qui rêve du grand amour et qui est sensible aux jugements des autres. Il est rationnel mais rêveur à ses heures, porte presque tout le temps des vêtements noirs, se maquille les yeux et les ongles de la même couleur que son linge et possède sans aucun doute les plus beaux yeux bleus que j'ai jamais vus. Sa grandeur est à peu près équivalente à la mienne, ainsi que son poids. Si mes cheveux étaient noirs comme les siens, je suis assuré que nous pourrions facilement passer pour des frères. Toutefois, contrairement à moi, Stan préfère vivre au jour le jour. Son but ultime dans la vie est d'avoir une solide relation amoureuse. Le reste pourrait venir par après. Sans exagérer, je peux affirmer qu'il est l'un des mecs les plus populaires de toute l'école : toutes les filles, de tout niveau confondu, craquent pour lui. Je les comprends un peu, puisque je n'ai aucune difficulté à avouer qu'il a vraiment un charme particulier, en plus d'être très beau. Il s'agit d'ailleurs d'une de ses nombreuses qualités qui déplaît fortement à Cartman, jaloux du fait que Stan soit si « parfait » physiquement. Il le déteste surtout pour cela, et aussi parce que Kyle est amoureux de lui depuis Dieu seul sait quand. Lui et Stan ont toujours tout fait ensemble, ils se sont toujours supportés et sont meilleurs amis depuis le jour de leur rencontre, il n'est donc pas surprenant que l'un des deux soit tombé amoureux de l'autre. Bien que Kyle ne l'ait pas avoué à qui que ce soit, la façon dont il regarde le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en dit très long sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour lui. Et bien que Cartman n'ait jamais avoué qu'il aimait Kyle non plus, tout le monde sait tout de même qu'il en pince grave pour lui. Ce qu'il ressent pour lui est cependant un peu différent de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'amour ou d'admiration. En fait, il s'agit principalement d'un fort désir sexuel, suivi d'un besoin insatiable de le voir soumis à lui. Tout ce qu'il fait qui se rapporte à Kyle se veut de le dénigrer ou l'humilier, tout en en tirant un énorme plaisir sadique. Sa victime n'est pas dupe et s'en rend compte à chaque fois, sans pour autant réaliser que derrière tous ses gestes se cache une perversion hors du commun. Ce qui me permet de rendre une conclusion pour la moins étonnante : mes trois meilleurs amis sont tous homosexuels. Je n'ai rien contre cela, puisque je le suis moi-même à mes heures, lorsque le soleil se couche et que j'ai besoin d'argent. Sinon, j'aime et adore les femmes, sans pour autant chercher une relation amoureuse comme Stan le fait si désespérément.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de se chicaner pour des raisons que eux-mêmes doivent ignorer, parce qu'ils n'en ont tout simplement pas, je me contentai de les observer, ne disant pas un mot. Je n'aime pas me mêler des choses qui ne regardent pas, et les éternelles disputes entre Cartman et Kyle ne m'ont jamais vraiment tenu en haleine. Les seules fois où je me dois de participer, c'est lorsque Stan prend pour Kyle et que Cartman me supplie presque pour prendre pour lui. Dans ces moments, je ne fais qu'hausser les épaules et dire ce que ce dernier veut que je dise, sans pour autant supporter le fait qu'il ait raison.

- Au fait, Kyle, on a toujours un contrat que tu as pas respecté… !  
- Oh, recommence pas avec ça en plus…!  
- T'as donné ton accord alors tu dois faire ce que tu as accepté de faire !

Et ils sont partis pour une autre chicane, qui n'implique pas Stan cette fois. Ce dernier se contente de les écouter un moment, puis jette un bref coup d'œil au fond de la classe, où Craig et ses potes, nos rivaux de toujours, se tiennent. Évidemment, avec le temps, nous ne nous considérons plus vraiment comme des rivaux, mais il reste tout de même que la plupart d'entre eux détestent Stan, pour le simple fait qu'il est gay. Malheureusement pour lui, les gens qui sont tolérants envers les homosexuels à South Park sont très rares, et les adolescents à l'esprit ouvert le sont peut-être encore plus. Si lui se fait embêter pour sa sexualité différente et pas Kyle et Cartman, c'est tout simplement parce que lui l'a avoué publiquement. Depuis ce temps, beaucoup de gens le voient différemment, certains refusant même de lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs, même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué, plusieurs auraient continué de se douter que quelque chose clochait avec lui, surtout dans la façon dont il s'habille, puisqu'il privilégie les vêtements moulants et les accessoires bizarres. Certains l'ont même déjà pris en flagrant délit de mater les autres mecs dans les douches, après les cours d'éducation physique. Craig fut l'un de ceux à être observés, cela ne faisant que raviver la haine et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait déjà pour lui.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous prierais de regagner vos places, nous avons un cours chargé aujourd'hui ! Nous allons commencer par la correction de votre petit devoir, puis nous allons compléter le deuxième chapitre de votre cahier de vocabulaire, et je vous parlerai ensuite du projet que vous devrez faire en équipe et me remettre dans trois semaines. Commençons tout de suite avec votre devoir, je vais vérifier si vous l'avez tous fait.

Je pus entendre la moitié de la classe soupirer longuement, comme quoi ils l'avaient tous oublié ou avaient tous simplement préféré ne pas le faire, se disant que la professeur ne vérifierait probablement s'il était fait. Alors qu'elle passait dans la rangée dans laquelle je me trouvais, je sortis ma feuille pour qu'elle puisse voir que j'étais l'un des seuls à l'avoir fait. Elle en sembla ravie, me faisant un petit sourire en me disant que c'était très bien. Pour dire vrai, je l'avais fait rapidement, la plupart de mes réponses étant sûrement fausses. Le français n'était pas une matière que j'affectionnais particulièrement, même si je trouvais que la langue française en elle-même avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Je ne comprends pas comment une langue peut comporter tant de mots, au point où l'on peut décrire avec exactitude la chose la plus banale pendant des dizaines de pages. Même si je ne serai jamais bilingue dans la langue de Molière, je m'efforce de faire de mon mieux dans les cours et les examens. Pour Christophe, le Canadien français, ce cours a l'air d'être une véritable torture, puisque ce que nous apprenons est très rudimentaire. Il a toujours des résultats parfaits et fait exprès pour parler rapidement lors de ses exposés oraux pour que personne ne puisse le comprendre. Il n'est pas le préféré de la professeure pour rien : il leur arrive de converser pendant des dizaines de minutes dans leur langue maternelle, comme s'ils se fichaient qu'on ne les comprenait pas. La plupart des gens dans la classe sont extrêmement nuls dans cette matière : les Américains ne sont pas réputés pour leur unilinguisme pour rien. Il est cependant vrai qu'il y a une énorme différence de difficulté entre le français et l'anglais, le français était énormément plus complexe et précis. Certains font des efforts mais abandonnent rapidement lorsque Christophe leur lance une remarque désobligeante, sauf peut-être Gregory, qui est persuadé d'être le meilleur.

Alors que la professeure se mit à écrire les réponses du devoir au tableau, je sortis mon agenda et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il m'apprit que je travaillais ce soir de vingt-et-une heures jusqu'à minuit. Super. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, n'ayant pas trop envie de devoir sortir avec tous les travaux que je devais finir pour bientôt. Je devrai les faire sur l'heure du midi, ce que je déteste, puisqu'il s'agit du seul temps que j'ai pour me reposer un peu et manger. Je ne tiens toutefois pas à annuler un rendez-vous à la dernière minute, puisque cela rend les clients très mécontents. C'est un peu normal. Tout en sortant un stylo rouge de mon étui à crayons, j'essayai de me rappeler à ce que le client de ce soir ressemblait et où je devais le rencontrer. À ce moment, je me rendis compte que Stan me lançait des petits coups d'oeil furtifs. Ce que j'apprécie beaucoup de lui, en fin de compte, c'est qu'il ne me juge pas pour ce que je fais, contrairement à Cartman qui refuse que je m'approche de lui à cause de mes « germes », et Kyle qui me regarde d'un air incertain à chaque fois que je fais mention de mon boulot. Stan est beaucoup plus compréhensif qu'eux, ne refusant pas de me taper gentiment l'épaule pour me remonter le moral et me disant tout simplement de faire attention à moi lorsque je rencontre cette sorte de gens. Je ne peux cependant pas blâmer Kyle d'être mal à l'aise face à tout cela : il a toujours été extrêmement timide avec sa sexualité et celle des autres. Sa mère lui a probablement raconté des tas de sornettes comme quoi avoir une vie intime avec son propre corps est quelque chose de mal, et qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il en ait une. Quant à Cartman, je ne trouve aucune excuse qui puisse justifier ses actes de dégoût exagéré. À l'entendre parler, il couche avec tout le monde et adore les gens qui sont faciles à amener au lit, comme un de nos compagnons de classe, Butters. (je reparlerai de lui plus tard) D'ailleurs, à voir la façon dont il agit en voulant toujours copuler, il n'est guère mieux qu'un travailleur du sexe. Argumenter avec lui est peine perdue, alors je me contente de garder ma salive et d'ignorer ses insultes à mon égard. Je mentirais si je disais que je m'attendais à mieux de sa part.

Je fis un petit sourire à Stan lorsqu'il se retourna pour me regarder pour la dixième fois, lui assurant ainsi que tout allait bien. Il me rendit mon geste, puis reporta son attention vers l'avant de la classe. Je fis de même, vérifiant mes réponses avec celles que la professeure venait de terminer d'écrire au tableau. Au final, même si je n'avais pas pris tout mon temps pour faire cet exercice, j'obtins quand même un résultat satisfaisant, ne faisant que cinq erreurs sur dix-sept questions. Légèrement fier, je remis ma feuille dans mon cartable, puis sortit mon cahier de vocabulaire ainsi que mon dictionnaire. Pour bien comprendre une langue, nous disait sans cesse la professeure, nous devions avoir une bonne connaissance du vocabulaire. Heureusement pour nous, ses élèves peu motivés, il y a plusieurs mots français qui ressemblent à ceux de l'anglais.

Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder de la langue française aux messages que j'avais écrit dans la couverture de mon cahier sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'adorais y écrire des choses stupides dénuées de sens lorsque le cours était trop ennuyant. Curieusement, aujourd'hui fut l'une des rares fois que j'espérai que la période passe lentement.

_Nous ne pouvons rien faire à propos de nos sentiments. _

* * *


	3. hotel lobby

**A/N: **Une petite note concernant ce chapitre... il comporte particulièrement des situations matures et presque graphiques... alors, si n'aimez pas, je vous conseille de ne pas lire... ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews aussi:)**  
**

* * *

**Be my Last**_  
hotel lobby_

_Ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait  
Ses espoirs, ils s'étirent et se plient  
Se plissent comme de l'argent en papier, de l'argent en papier  
Il y tant de choses que ses yeux ont vues, ses yeux ont vues, ses yeux ont vues_

La journée à l'école passa beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude, comme si nous avions été vendredi, alors que nous n'étions que mercredi. Je déteste les mercredis : une fois passés, ils nous permettent de constater que la moitié de la semaine est « déjà » terminée, mais il faut commencer par survivre à cette horrible journée qui me paraît toujours sans fin. Même les dimanches sont plus agréables, parce qu'il s'agit d'un jour de fin de semaine.

Une fois le seuil de la porte franchit, j'entendis ma mère me hurler que quelqu'un m'avait téléphoné pendant la journée et que je devais le rappeler. Tout en retirant mes souliers, je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler les yeux : elle criait plus souvent qu'elle parlait, et cela me rendait excessivement agressif. Je hais lorsque les gens crient après moi, peut-être même plus que je déteste les mercredis. Je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher d'être surpris par deux choses : ma mère était à la maison, et quelqu'un m'avait téléphoné. Habituellement, elle n'est jamais à la maison pendant la journée, préférant aller perdre son temps ailleurs que dans une maison qui « pue la merde », comme elle le dit si bien. Ensuite, peu de gens connaissent mon numéro de téléphone à la maison : je prends bien le soin de dire à tous mes clients de ne pas m'appeler chez moi, de m'appeler plutôt sur mon cellulaire. Hors, je n'avais pas reçu un appel aujourd'hui. Peut-être est-ce quelqu'un de l'agence qui a dévoilé mon numéro à un client qui voulait absolument me contacter ? Cela me paraissait quand même invraisemblable… Je m'approchai donc du téléphone dans l'espoir de voir un papier sur lequel le nom et le numéro de la personne en question étaient notés, mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Évidemment, ma mère n'avait pas pris le message. Ce devait être trop difficile pour elle de déchirer un morceau de papier et d'y écrire les coordonnés d'une personne qui souhaitait me contacter. J'ignorai cependant ce détail, allant à la cuisine avec mon sac d'école toujours sur l'épaule, puis entreprit de trouver quelque chose à manger dans l'armoire. Je pus voir du coin de l'œil que ma mère m'épiait, une bouteille de vodka presque vide sur le comptoir.

- Ton père a mangé le restant de tes chips c'matin.

Bien qu'elle accusait mon père, je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que c'était elle qui avait finit de manger mon sac de collation. Je n'étais cependant pas décidé à en faire un plat, me contentant de prendre la bouteille de jus dans le réfrigérateur avant de me mettre à boire à même le contenant, puisque je l'avais moi-même achetée.

- Il est où, au juste ? Déjà au bar ?  
- Non, il est allé voir ton frère. Kevin l'a invité à souper chez-lui.

J'arrêtai aussitôt de boire le contenu de la bouteille et fronçai un sourcil. Elle était bien bonne, celle-là. Mon frère, inviter mon père à souper chez lui ? Il devait grandement avoir besoin d'argent, et pour bientôt en plus. À cause de cela, il a dû acheter une caisse de vingt-quatre bières en plus des dizaines d'autres qu'il devait déjà avoir et essayer d'amadouer mon père en lui en offrant. Ils finiraient probablement par se saouler la gueule pendant toute la nuit, après que le paternel ait promis à son fils qu'il lui donnerait l'argent dont il avait besoin.

- J'crois qu'Kevin a besoin d'son père. Il a jamais été très près de lui quand y'était jeune. En plus, il nous a annoncé que sa Shannon attendait un môme. Tu te rends compte, Kenny ? Tu vas être m'ononcle.

Mon sourcil se fronça encore plus qu'il l'était déjà, si c'était possible. À ce moment, je me mis à prier que ce que ma mère disait était à cause de l'alcool et que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Mon frère, avoir un gamin ? Merde, si c'était le cas, je n'ose même pas imaginer quel style d'enfant cela ferait. Il est irresponsable et passe sa vie à se saouler et à se droguer, il ne peut quand même pas avoir un enfant…! Quoique pour lui, avoir un enfant serait un bon prétexte pour demander encore plus d'argent à mes parents, et il aurait droit à des allocations familiales, en plus de voir le montant de son chèque de l'aide sociale augmenter. Et puisque je le connais affreusement bien, il s'arrangerait pour ce soit les grands-parents du môme qui s'occupent de lui la plupart du temps. En regardant ma mère du coin de l'œil, je me rendis vite compte qu'elle était ravie à l'idée d'être grand-mère, même si elle n'avait que trente-trois ans :

- Enfin, j'vais être grand-mère ! Y'était plus que temps ! À l'âge de ton frère, j'avais déjà mes trois gamins !

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une référence, mais je préférai me taire et me contenter de rouler intérieurement les yeux. Même si cette histoire me touchait un peu, puisque j'allais être l'oncle d'un gamin, j'étais plutôt distant face à cette nouvelle. Rien ne me prouvait qu'elle était vraie, et peut-être que la copine de mon frère préfèrerait avorter plutôt que de mettre un môme au monde. Ce serait, dans un sens, la meilleure chose pour le môme en question : personne ne mérite de grandir parmi des gens alcooliques et drogués. De plus, si elle décide de ne pas interrompre sa grossesse mais continue de boire et fumer comme elle le fait, elle risque de mettre au monde un enfant malade ou handicapé, ce que je ne souhaite pas. Mais bon, cette histoire ne me regarde pas et je préfère ne pas lui prendre part. Tant mieux pour ma mère si elle a ce petit-enfant dont elle semble tant rêver, parce que ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle l'aurait. Je ne dis pas cela parce que je déteste les enfants, mais tout simplement parce que je suis infertile. D'après ce que les médecins m'ont dit, je le suis depuis la naissance, alors cela n'a rien à voir avec l'ITS que j'ai contractée il y a quelques mois, qui est maintenant guérie, pour l'information générale. Lorsqu'ils m'ont annoncé la nouvelle, je me suis contenté d'hausser les épaules, comme si cela m'avait été égal. Ce qui est encore le cas aujourd'hui : je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu avoir de gamins, de peur d'être un père comme celui que j'ai.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je laissai tomber mon sac à dos à côté de mon lit, ouvris mon ordinateur et sortis les vêtements que j'allais porter ce soir. Il n'y a pas de souper ou de réunion d'affaires ce soir, alors je peux me contenter de porter ce que je veux, en autant que ce soit relativement attirant. J'optai donc pour des jeans délavés et troués, mais serrés qui mettent en valeur mon arrière-train. Les pervers adorent cela. Comme chandail, je me contentai de prendre le premier sur le dessus, un gilet noir assez ajusté à manches longues et blanches et à capuchon. Une veste ne sera pas nécessaire, d'autant plus que je n'en ai pas qui s'agencerait bien avec la couleur de mon ensemble. Je plaçai le tout sur mon lit, ainsi qu'une paire de boxers et de bas rayés, avant d'aller m'asseoir devant mon ordinateur. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé perdre mon temps devant un écran, mais je devais tout de même aller voir mes courriels et leur répondre à chaque jour, d'autant plus que mes rendez-vous étaient tous fixés via Internet. Avec de la chance, je n'en aurai pas reçu beaucoup aujourd'hui… Tout en attendant que mon navigateur se charge, j'ouvrai mon logiciel de discussions en ligne pour remarquer que Stan, Kyle et Cartman étaient déjà connectés. Aucun d'eux ne vint cependant me parler, ce qui me soulagea, laissant ainsi le temps à ma boîte de courriels de s'afficher sans faire imploser mon ordinateur. Je n'avais que cinq nouveaux messages, ce qui me fit sourire. Deux d'entre eux étaient sans importance, les trois autres venaient de l'agence. L'un pour me rappeler que je devais rencontrer un membre ce soir, l'autre pour me dire que j'avais reçu un nouveau « commentaire », c'est-à-dire qu'un homme que j'avais déjà rencontré avait écrit sur le forum de l'agence son opinion sur moi, ce qui m'était complètement égal, et le dernier était un message de l'homme que j'allais satisfaire ce soir. Ce fut le premier que j'ouvris;

« _Cher Kitty,_

_Ne m'oublie pas ce soir, nous devons nous rencontrer au Frontier Motel de Granby, à Middle Park. J'y serai vers vingt heures trente, mais tu peux arriver à vingt-et-une heures, cela ne me dérange pas. Si tu as de quelconques jouets, j'apprécierais que tu les apportes._

_Au plaisir de te voir ce soir, je suis déjà excité en pensant à toi. Je te garantie que nous allons bien nous amuser._ »

Tout en lisant le courriel, mon sourcil se fronça et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Ce mec était vraiment pathétique, à croire qu'il essayait de me rassurer. Puis, légèrement à contrecœur, je lui répondis, même si je doutais qu'il allait voir ma réponse avant que nous nous rencontrions. Toutefois, son message me permit de confirmer les informations que j'ignorais, comme l'endroit où je devais me rendre. Après lui avoir répondu, je fermai mon ordinateur et retournai fouiller dans mon armoire pour trouver ce qu'il me demandait d'apporter. Lorsque ce fut fait, je fourrai le tout dans mon sac d'école que j'avais vidé de son contenu scolaire. Je pris ensuite la pile de linge que j'avais déposée sur mon lit, sortit des bouteilles de shampooing de mon tiroir et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain miteuse. Mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment du style à aimer faire le ménage, encore moins à laver les toilettes ou le bain, alors ces derniers étaient tachés ça-et-là de saleté. Avec le temps, nous avons tous appris à mettre notre dédain de côté et à passer par-dessus ce petit obstacle qu'était la saleté accumulée dans la maison. Les seules pièces qui étaient relativement propres étaient ma chambre et celle de ma sœur. Je n'avais jamais été maniaque de propreté jusqu'au jour où je me réveillai en pleine nuit avec quelques cafards dans mon lit et sur mon oreiller. Je n'ai jamais eu peur des insectes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur permettre de partager mes draps et mes tiroirs. Depuis cet incident, je nettoie ma chambre de fond en comble au moins une fois par deux semaines, prenant bien le soin de désinfecter chaque petit recoin. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que j'utilise la douche, je l'astique comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux bijou, peut-être dans l'espoir de faire disparaître tous les résidus qui s'y sont accumulés avec le temps.

Je sortis de la salle de bain au bout d'une demie heure, enfin prêt pour me présenter à mon rendez-vous. L'hygiène est un point très important dans le métier que j'exerce, comme pour toute autre profession qui consiste à être en relation avec le public. Personne n'aime passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui sent mauvais ou qui a les cheveux sales. Évidemment, ce ne sont pas tous les hommes que je fréquente qui ont une telle notion de la propreté : certains semblent ne se doucher qu'une ou deux fois par semaine. Cela semble d'ailleurs être un stéréotype des hommes qui paient les services d'un prostitué que les gens ont, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tous. La plupart sont des chics types qui prennent soin de leur apparence et qui utilisent de très bons parfums. Pour continuer sur le sujet de l'hygiène et revenir sur celui de l'ITS que j'ai contractée, nous exigeons tous le port du condom pour quelconque type de relation, qu'elle soit complète ou orale. Cela fait parfois maugréer certains clients, mais la règle est clair : si tu ne veux pas t'y conformer, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs. D'autres disent que le plaisir et les sensations qu'ils éprouvent sont diminués lorsqu'ils se protègent, alors il faut user de ruse et leur sortir un truc du genre; « Oui, peut-être, mais l'orgasme dure beaucoup plus longtemps lorsque vous portez un condom, et je préfère cela ainsi. » Malheureusement, le préservatif peut se briser facilement s'il n'est pas correctement porté, ou s'il n'y a presque pas de préparation avant la pénétration. C'est de cette façon que j'ai contracté ma chlamydia : pas assez de lubrifiant et une préparation presque absente, et pour le comble de mon malheur, il fallait que ce soit ce client qui soit infecté. Évidemment, j'aurais pu contracter quelque chose de beaucoup plus pire, comme le VIH ou la syphilis, mais j'aurais également pu ne rien contracter du tout. Heureusement, l'infection fut rapidement traitée et malgré que l'expérience fût très ébranlante pour moi, je me dis que cela faisait partie des risques du métier, alors autant mieux m'y faire. Mes parents n'en surent pas un mot, puisque j'étais assez vieux pour que tout renseignement ajouté à mon dossier médical soit tenu confidentiel. De cette façon, ils ignorent aussi que je passe un test de dépistage à chaque semaine qui me permet de me rassurer que je ne suis pas malade. Si advenant je l'étais, je pourrais recevoir des traitements avant que l'infection empire parce qu'elle serait détectée dans ses premiers stades. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas dupe : je m'arrange pour que mon père se protège à chaque fois que nous avons des rapports ensemble. Je m'en voudrais énormément de lui transmettre une quelconque maladie, d'autant plus qu'il risquerait de la refiler à ma mère par après. Lorsque je lui fis part de mon point de vue, il approuva et me dit que j'étais un bon garçon qui pensait avec sa tête, contrairement à plusieurs adolescents de mon âge. Je ne sus pas comment réagir à un tel compliment, alors je me contentai de lui répondre que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, compte tenu du métier que je pratiquais.

- Kenny, descends, l'souper est prêt !

Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque ma mère se mit à frapper violemment à la porte de ma chambre, comme si cela faisait une heure qu'elle me le disait mais que je ne répondais pas. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je roulai les yeux avant de lui ouvrir, ce qu'elle sembla prendre comme une invitation pour entrer :

- Merde, ça fait au moins dix minutes que j'te dis de descendre ! C'est pas croyable, tu restes plus longtemps dans la douche que moi et ton père ensemble ! J'commence sérieusement à me demander si t'es pas une fille… !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me mis à me demander si elle se rendait compte qu'elle insultait son propre sexe en disant cela. Je préférai cependant ne pas lui demander, de peur qu'elle continue à rugir et à s'énerver pour rien. Je me contentai donc de mettre mon sac d'école sur mon épaule et d'hausser les épaules :

- Ouais, désolé, il fallait que je me fasse la barbe.  
- Ah… ! C'est une bonne idée, comme ça, tu ressembleras pas à un pouilleux comme ton père ! J'peux pas croire que t'aimes ça te faire embrasser par lui alors que son maudit _pinch_ de trois jours t'érafle la peau… !

Et c'était reparti, une fois de plus. Ma mère ne manquait jamais une occasion de rabaisser mon père ou de parler en mal de lui, comme si elle était assurée que j'allais lui donner raison. Je suis conscient qu'il est un homme pourri à l'os et saturé de défauts, mais contrairement à ma mère, il n'essaie pas de nous monter la tête contre elle. Il évite même de nous parler d'elle, probablement parce qu'il souhaite profiter des moments où elle n'est pas sur son dos à l'engueuler. J'ai toujours eu cette préférence pour lui; il me donne l'impression de souffrir en silence. Bien sûr, il lui arrive de frapper sa femme ou de lui crier des insultes, mais il encaisse tout de même tous les reproches qu'elle lui fait sans jamais s'acharner sur elle comme elle sait si bien le faire. Un exemple pour soutenir mon point de vue serait le fait qu'il ne l'a jamais menacée de l'envoyer vivre à la rue, ce qu'elle aurait mérité plusieurs fois. Ce qui prouve qu'il l'aime plus qu'elle peut le penser. D'ailleurs, s'ils se détestaient comme ils le prétendent si bien, les bruits désagréables venant de leur chambre la nuit ne nous empêcheraient pas de dormir.

- C'est gentil de ta part, maman, d'avoir préparé le souper, mais je vais devoir y aller tout de suite.  
- Quoi ? Et merde, t'aurais pu me l'dire avant… ! Enfin bon, c'est pas grave. Ah, et tu iras porter ça chez ton frère quand tu reviendras, okay ?

Sur ce, elle sortit quelques billets de dix dollars de sa poche et me les tendit. Tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je les pris et les mis dans mon portefeuille sans lui poser de questions. Il était évident qu'il lui avait encore demandé de l'argent, ce dont je ne devrais pas être surpris.

- Fais attention à toi, Kenny, et passe une bonne soirée.

C'était extrêmement rare de la voir sourire, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, je comprenais pourquoi mon père était tombé amoureux d'elle et qu'il continuait de sortir avec elle encore aujourd'hui, même si elle agissait souvent en garce à son égard. Je suis conscient que je ne suis pas toujours gentil avec elle, que je la critique beaucoup. Cependant, je sais que je ne pourrais pas me passer d'elle et de toute l'affection qu'elle a pour moi. Je me dis parfois que je suis trop dur avec elle : cela a du être extrêmement difficile pour elle de tomber enceinte à douze ans et de devoir tout abandonner pour consacrer sa vie à ses enfants. Je ne devrais pas la juger pour cela, parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de surmonter une telle épreuve. Alors, je me contentai de lui sourire en retour :

- T'en fais pas. Et je n'oublierai pas ta commission non plus.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, je descendis rapidement au rez-de-chaussée pour y mettre mes vieilles espadrilles ainsi que mon manteau de printemps. Puis, une fois que je fus prêt, mon sac à dos l'épaule, je sortis dehors pour constater qu'il tombait une petite pluie fine. Je me dépêchai de rabattre le capuchon sur ma tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon cellulaire pour y voir l'heure. Dix-neuf heures quarante-deux. L'autobus en direction de Middle Park quittait le centre commercial de South Park vers vingt heures, alors rien ne pressait. Le trajet d'autobus durait environ quarante minutes, ce qui fait que je devrais être au motel de Granby aux alentours de vingt heures quarante cinq. Sans attendre, je sortis mon iPod de mon sac d'école, plaçai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et m'en allai en direction du centre commercial sous la musique de Judas Priest. Le temps passe beaucoup plus vite lorsque nous avons l'esprit occupé, et dans mon cas, c'est en écoutant mes groupes préférés que je ne vois pas les minutes filer. Arrivé à l'arrêt d'autobus, je profitai du fait que personne ne s'y trouvait pour m'asseoir dans l'abri-bus tout en retirant le capuchon de sur ma tête. Contrairement à Stan et à Cartman, mes parents ne me permettaient de conduire leur voiture, alors je devais toujours voyager avec le transport en commun. Je me disais qu'avec le temps, je m'y habituerais, mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas, même si je le prends depuis belle lurette. En hiver, les allés sont pleines de gadoue, les passagers sont tous serrés les uns contre les autres puisqu'ils portent tous leur manteau d'hiver, les sacs d'école traînent dans l'eau, il fait froid et le trajet semble éternel. En été, il semble plus court, probablement dû au fait que le soleil reste levé plus longtemps et qu'il fait moins froid. Même s'il est plus agréable de prendre l'autobus de la ville pendant la période estivale, il n'en reste pas moins que l'odeur de transpiration humaine se répand beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement, et que les gens que je considère comme étant « bizarres » sont plus nombreux à sortir à l'extérieur que l'hiver. Il peut nous arriver des tas de trucs bizarres lorsque l'on prend le transport en commun, et cela fait rigoler mes amis à chaque fois que je leur raconte une nouvelle aventure que j'ai vécue. Finalement, vers huit heures moins cinq, l'autobus qui devait me mener jusqu'à Granby arriva enfin. J'allai aussitôt m'asseoir dans le fond, mes écouteurs toujours sur les oreilles, espérant ne pas être dérangé. Lorsque le bus démarra, il n'y avait que cinq personnes à l'intérieur, moi inclus. Trois d'entre eux étaient des personnes âgées, l'autre était un adolescent d'environ mon âge que je ne connaissais pas. La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre humide, je fermai les yeux, bercé par le bruit du moteur et de la mélodie d'une des ballades les plus connues de Metallica. Dans une telle position, je risquai de tomber endormi avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Alors que j'essayais de me convaincre de rouvrir les yeux et d'occuper mon attention sur quoi que ce soit, je sentis la douceur du sommeil m'envahir, comme si Morphée elle-même me tenait dans ses bras à ce moment, diffusant une agréable chaleur contre mon corps et mon visage.

Je sursautai violemment lorsque l'autobus freina d'un coup sec, me projetant presque en bas de mon banc. Tout en baillant et en me passant une main dans les cheveux, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir où nous étions rendus. Je reconnus aussitôt l'énorme Wal-Mart de Granby, ce qui me fit savoir que je devais descendre à deux arrêts plus loin. Encore à moitié endormi, je rangeai mon iPod dans mon sac, puis me frottai les yeux. Comme je m'y attendais, je m'étais endormi pendant le trajet. Par chance que je m'étais réveillé, sinon j'aurais raté mon arrêt et j'aurais dû marcher une vingtaine de minutes pour me rendre à l'hôtel. Une fois sorti du bus et mon capuchon callé jusqu'aux yeux, je marchai les cent mètres qui séparaient l'arrêt au _Frontier_, regardant autour de moi pour voir le client qui devait m'attendre. Je ne le vis pas à l'extérieur, alors j'entrai à l'intérieur, retirant la capuche de sur ma tête. Lorsque ce fut fait, je sentis aussitôt une présence à mes côtés que je reconnus aussitôt comme étant l'homme qui souhaitait passer du temps avec moi :

- Kitty ?

Je me contentai d'acquiescer légèrement, jetant un regard circulaire à la salle dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il n'y avait que la réceptionniste, qui semblait occupée à vérifier des données sur son ordinateur. Puis, je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur :

- Hm-mm.

L'expression de son visage passa de perplexe à radieux. Sans attendre, il me serra fortement dans ses bras, me disant tout bas qu'il avait affreusement hâte de me raconter et qu'il était très heureux que je sois arrivé. Tout en me retenant de rouler les yeux, je le serrai contre moi en retour, par simple politesse, parce que je n'ai jamais été une personne qui appréciait les contacts physiques de la sorte. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se recula pour mieux m'observer, l'air toujours aussi ravi :

- Woah, tu es encore mieux que sur les photos que j'ai vues… !

Je me retiens pour une seconde fois ce soir de rouler les yeux, me contentant de le remercier pour le gentil compliment. C'était un homme de la même taille que moi, bedonnant et aux cheveux noirs parsemés ça et là de mèches blanches. J'en vins à la conclusion qu'il devait avoir aux alentours de la quarantaine avancée, peut-être un peu plus. Comme plusieurs que je rencontrais, il portait une alliance à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. À voir sa façon d'agir envers moi, je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il était un homme nerveux et qui n'avait pas grande confiance en lui. Il devait donc vouloir passer du temps avec moi pour recevoir un peu de tendresse, peut-être même des mots rassurants. Sa femme était possiblement tyrannique, souhaitant diriger elle-même son couple sans laisser son mari décider pour lui-même. Sincèrement, tout cela m'était égal. Je n'étais guère intéressé à connaître l'histoire de sa vie, encore moins d'être au courant de tous ses petits problèmes personnels. Lorsqu'une main chaude saisit la mienne qui était encore froide à cause du temps passé dans l'autobus sans chauffage, je sursautai mais relevai tout de même les yeux pour voir son regard toujours fixé sur moi. Il était temps d'y aller. Pour lui faire savoir que j'étais prêt, je serrai un peu sa main dans la mienne, geste qu'il remarqua aussitôt puisqu'il se dépêcha à me tirer vers l'ascenseur. Nous montâmes au quatrième étage sans échanger un mot, mais je pouvais toujours sentir son regard posé sur moi. Il me dévorait carrément des yeux, ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à être intimidé par le fait que quelqu'un m'observait sans la moindre gêne, mais cet homme me semblait exagérer un peu. Une fois arrivés à l'étage où il logeait, il sortit une clé de ses poches en tremblant et me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis tout en restant muet. Sa chambre n'était pas mal, plutôt bien rangée et assez spacieuse. Cependant, elle n'était équipée qu'avec le strict minimum : un lit double, une petite commode, un divan de couleur brunâtre et une télévision placée en face du lit. La salle de bain était à côté de la porte d'entrer, ce qui me permit de voir qu'elle était relativement petite, n'ayant pas la moindre baignoire, seulement une douche. Sans attendre, je retirai mes chaussures et les plaçai sur le tapis qui leur était réservé. L'homme fit de même avant de s'avancer vers le milieu de la pièce, mais se retourna dans ma direction à la mi-chemin :

- Tu peux m'appeler Robert, en passant, Kitty.

J'haussai intérieurement un sourcil et roulai subtilement les yeux lorsqu'il fut dos à moi, fouillant dans les tiroirs de la commode. Il en sortit deux objets rouges que je devinai comme étant des chandelles, puis les alluma avec un briquet qu'il avait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Une fois allumées, une fut placée sur le meuble à côté du lit, et l'autre sur le dessus du téléviseur. Il alla ensuite baisser l'intensité de la lumière, laissant baigner la chambre dans la pénombre et la lueur des deux bougies. À ce moment, je me mis à retirer mon chandail, n'ayant pas envie d'éterniser la soirée et de rentrer chez moi vers trois heures du matin. Le dénommé Robert sembla surpris de me voir faire, mais ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire en s'assoyant sur le matelas. Je finis de me déshabiller sans la moindre gêne, laissant mes vêtements joncher la moquette rougeâtre. La lueur dans les yeux de mon client changea une fois que je me départis de mon dernier morceau de linge : je pouvais y lire l'excitation, mélangée à un fort besoin de se soulager. Je m'approchai donc lentement de lui, question de l'exciter davantage, puis mes mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules pour que ses yeux rencontrent mon regard implorant. Il sembla comprendre le message, détachant hâtivement sa chemise alors que je le regardais toujours de la même façon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une main sur mon torse, je la repoussai et m'assis sur ses genoux, sentant très bien l'érection grandissante dans son pantalon. Il parut surpris de me voir prendre les devants de la sorte, comme s'il était déboussolé et ne savait pas comment réagir.

- J'ai lu ton message tout à l'heure. Tu aimes faire ça durement, pas vrai ?

Contre toute attente, ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée, ce qui me laissa perplexe. Il avait donc honte de ses phantasmes que l'on pourrait qualifier de déviants. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le dise publiquement, mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il se mette à rougir. Comment pouvais-je agir dans de tels moments ?

- J'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé.

Finalement, il se décida à me regarder dans les yeux, même s'il affichait toujours le même air coupable. Ce mec était un peu bizarre : il était prêt à payer le gros prix pour passer du temps avec un escorte, mais n'avait pas le courage de faire face aux requêtes qu'il avait lui-même faites. Un pervers refoulé, évidemment, ayant un problème d'estime personnel : il devait dominer quelqu'un, mais avait honte de l'avouer. Tout en gardant mon calme, je me dis que la soirée risquait d'être très longue.

- C'est correct, Kitty… merci.

Merci ? Pourquoi me remerciait-il ? Pour l'avoir écouté et apporté ce qu'il m'avait demandé ? Je n'avais pas le choix de le faire, puisqu'il était celui qui payait et moi celui qui avait besoin de cet argent. Ne voulant pas faire un drame avec toute cette histoire, je plaçai sauvagement mes lèvres contre les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser qu'il semblait attendre depuis longtemps. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra fortement contre lui, m'arrachant un faible gémissement. Tout en faisant entrer ma langue dans sa bouche, je me mis à défaire son pantalon d'un geste que plusieurs considéreraient comme étant expert. Lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent la peau de son ventre, je sentis un frisson le traverser et ce fut à son tour de gémir. Sa plainte fut cependant estompée alors que je l'embrassai de plus bel. Presque timidement, une de ses mains descendit le long de mon dos, frôla mes reins pour aller se poser sur mon arrière-train. Puis, il sembla prendre de l'assurance et se mit à me caresser pleinement, son souffle chaud contre mon cou me donnant l'impression que j'allais mourir de chaleur.

Je n'ai jamais considéré le sexe comme la majorité des gens le considèrent : un acte, un geste que deux personnes amoureuses et en confiance posent lorsqu'ils veulent se prouver que leur amour est plus fort que tout. Pour moi, sentiments amoureux et relations intimes n'ont rien à voir ensemble. Je pourrais faire cela avec mon pire ennemi, seulement pour le plaisir intense et unique que cela procure. Je partage mon intimité avec des gens qui ne veulent de moi pour ça, des gens que je ne reverrai probablement jamais. Beaucoup auraient peine à croire que je fasse une telle chose pour de l'argent, me blâmant de n'avoir aucun respect pour mon corps. Je suppose qu'ils n'auraient cependant pas tort de dénoncer une telle chose. Toutefois, ce qui est différent avec moi, c'est que j'ai grandi en considérant le sexe comme étant une chose normale dans la vie de tous les jours. Il est donc normal pour moi, dans mon opinion, de parler ouvertement de ce sujet et de m'y intéresser. Lorsque mon père m'a approché sur ce plan pour la première fois, je me contentai d'hausser les épaules et de le laisser faire alors que j'aurais été supposé le repousser. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il était normal de faire cela avec un membre de sa famille, loin de là, mais je ne me considère pas moi-même comme étant « normal ». Parfois, je me demande si je devrais avoir quelconque séquelle puisque je me prostitue. J'essaie de me sentir coupable, ou même sale, sauf que je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il s'agit d'un « mal » pour un bien, parce que faire cela n'est pas aussi pénible que plusieurs veulent le croire.

Sincèrement, je me contente de ne penser à rien lorsque je suis en plein ébat avec un client. J'agis comme ils désirent que j'agisse, sans pour autant les considérer comme étant la cause du plaisir que j'éprouve. Tant que l'on fait comme ils le souhaitent, ils sont heureux et prêts à sortir de nombreux billets de leurs poches.

Pour certains, leur vice est la drogue ou le jeu. Pour moi, mon addiction demeure et restera probablement toujours le sexe. L'avantage que ma dépendance a sur celle des autres, c'est qu'elle peut me permettre de me faire de l'argent facilement. Peut-être que la réalité va me frapper en plein visage un jour, mais pour l'instant, je me contente de faire ce à quoi je suis probablement le meilleur et de laisser faire le reste.

_Si tu aimes cela, te souviendras-tu de mon nom ? _

* * *


	4. heart station

**

* * *

**

**Be my Last  
**_heart station_

_Il est une heure du matin sur la station du coeur  
__Il y a toujours deux pulsations  
__Qui battent quelque part  
__Reçois-tu la fréquence de mon cœur ?_

J'arrivai à South Park vers minuit quarante-cinq, complètement fatigué. Bien que j'entendais mon lit m'appeler au loin, je devais l'ignorer pour aller faire un saut chez mon frère et lui donner l'argent que ma mère m'avait confié. Pour être sincère, il était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir après une soirée de travail, surtout parce qu'il remarquerait probablement ma démarche bizarre et qu'il se moquerait de moi à cause de cela. Il est au courant de ce que je fais pour gagner de l'argent, parce que mes parents lui ont dit, et il se sert de ce prétexte pour rire de moi à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Je sais cependant que cela ne sert à rien de répliquer, alors je le laisse parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue et arrête. Je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'il peut penser de moi, après tout. Je me prostitue, oui, mais j'ai au moins l'intention de faire des études supérieures et de me sortir de la pauvreté dans laquelle je vis depuis que je suis né. C'est donc en me traînant les pieds que je marchai du terminus d'autobus jusqu'à l'immeuble délabré dans lequel il vivait avec ses amis et sa copine. Tout était silencieux dans les rues, la plupart des maisons avaient toutes leurs lumières d'éteintes. Ce n'est rien de surprenant venant du trou perdu dans lequel j'habite, où l'on roule les trottoirs après vingt heures et que l'on se couche en même temps que le soleil. Heureusement, la pluie avait cessé et l'air était relativement chaud pour une nuit d'automne. Il neigera probablement bientôt, peut-être même avant l'Halloween, ce qui frustrera royalement tous les enfants qui avaient l'intention de déambuler dans les rues pour recevoir des bonbons. Pour l'avoir expérimenté quelques fois, je peux dire qu'il est très désagréable de devoir porter un manteau d'hiver en dessous de son costume, d'autant plus que cela donne l'impression que ce dernier est nettement moins réussi. Tout en tournant le coin de la rue sur laquelle ma maison et le bloc d'appartements se trouvaient, je retirai les écouteurs de dans mes oreilles pour ensuite placer mon iPod dans mon sac à dos, prenant soin de ne pas l'échapper dans une flaque d'eau. Mon petit lecteur était l'une de mes plus précieuses possessions, alors je m'en voudrais énormément de le briser. Je ne suis pas du style matérialiste, mais je trouve cette invention magique : lorsque mes parents se chicanent et que je n'ai pas envie de les entendre, j'écoute de la musique. Lorsque je m'ennuie dans l'autobus ou au terminus, j'écoute de la musique. Lorsque je travaille à la bibliothèque, j'écoute de la musique. Lorsque nous avons du temps libre en classe pour faire nos devoirs, j'écoute de la musique. Bref, je n'aurai pas gaspillé mon argent du tout en investissant dans un iPod, malgré le fait que mon ordinateur ait beaucoup de difficulté à supporter un tel logiciel. Puis, trop rapidement à mon goût, je me retrouvai devant l'immeuble dans lequel réside mon frère. En prenant une grande inspiration, j'ouvris la porte et sentis aussitôt une vague de froid me frapper directement à l'échine et une odeur fétide me monter aux narines. Le sous-sol était construit sur du ciment, ce qui fait que la température à l'extérieur des appartements était constamment glaciale. D'ailleurs, une humidité très désagréable régnait en ces lieux et était probablement la principale cause de cette puanteur indescriptible. Incapable de réprimer un frisson exagéré, je m'engageai dans le sombre corridor, espérant ne pas trébucher sur quelconque objet hétéroclite que je n'aurais pas été surpris de trouver là. Depuis le temps que mon frère habitait dans cet appartement, je n'avais jamais vu une lumière éclairer le couloir, comme si tous les habitants de l'endroit se moquaient que quelqu'un tombe en plein visage sur le béton. Ce qui me pousse à croire que tous ceux qui vivent dans cet endroit miteux sont des ermites ou des gens comme mon frangin. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte portant le numéro cinq en couleur noir, je ne pus m'empêcher d'hésiter un instant. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le voir, d'autant plus que ses amis seraient probablement avec lui. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, ils sont tout simplement aussi stupides et arrogants que lui envers moi. La stupidité devrait être comme une maladie, faisant souffrir chaque personne qui en est atteinte. Prenant une grande inspiration, je cognai trois coups incertains à cette porte derrière laquelle se trouvait un des individus que je méprisais le plus. J'attendis, les secondes me semblaient passer comme des heures. La morsure du froid dévorait lentement mes orteils, ainsi que toutes les extrémités de mon corps. Finalement, au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, j'entendis un déclic provenant de l'autre côté de la porte, qui fut alors ouverte, me dévoilant ainsi celui à qui j'avais à faire. Il se tenait là, appuyé contre le cadre, une bouteille de ce qui me semblait être du scotch à la main. Son expression ennuyée se changea radicalement en ce qui semblait être une expression de fausse surprise lorsqu'il vit son jeune frère planté devant le pas de la porte, les vêtements mouillés et l'air presque pitoyable. Ce fut sans étonnement de ma part qu'il se mit à sourire, me dévoilant ainsi ses dents parfaitement droites et alignées :

- Tiens, Ken, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Son sourire n'avait rien de bienveillant; je savais très bien qu'il se moquait de moi et qu'il prenait un énorme plaisir à me voir dans un tel état, grelottant devant lui, le bout du nez rougi par la basse température. Je n'allais cependant pas le supplier de me laisser entrer à l'intérieur pour me réchauffer un peu. D'un air complètement détaché, j'haussai les épaules :

- Carol m'a demandé de venir te porter quelque chose.

Il y a bien longtemps, au moins cinq ans, que je n'appelle plus mes parents par les surnoms affectueux de « maman » et « papa ». Mon interlocuteur fronça un sourcil devant ma réponse, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce que ma mère lui envoie de l'argent de si tôt. Sans attendre, il se tassa légèrement, signe qu'il voulait que j'entre à l'intérieur de son antre, si je peux qualifier sa piaule ainsi :

- Entre. Y'a que le paternel, Shannon et les autres ont préféré nous laisser seuls.

Ce fut d'un pas hésitant que j'acceptai son invitation, sentant aussitôt l'odeur de la fumée de cigarette me monter au nez une fois que je fus à l'intérieur. Le seul réconfort que je trouvai fut celui de la douce chaleur qui sembla m'accueillir à bras ouverts. Je ne fus cependant pas surpris de constater que le logement était d'une saleté presque inimaginable : le comptoir était rempli de vaisselle vide, les assiettes s'empilant les unes sur les autres et touchant presque les armoires qui se trouvaient au-dessus du celui-ci. Il y avait également au moins une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool vides parmi les plats et les ustensiles. La table était recouverte de boîtes quelconques, de cartons de pizza et, évidemment, de bouteilles de bière. À se demander comment des gens peuvent vivre dans un tel bordel. Les rideaux étaient tirés en permanence et déchirés à certains endroits, probablement grugés par les mîtes et toutes les bestioles qui devaient avoir trouvé refuge entre ces quatre murs. Le bilan pourrait se prolonger sur des dizaines de pages si j'entrais dans les détails, mais je refuse d'enquêter sur les recoins et d'y trouver des choses qui me feraient vomir tout ce que j'ai pu ingérer pendant la journée.

- Reste pas planter là, merde. Viens nous rejoindre au salon.

Je sortis de ma torpeur en entendant la voix lente de mon frère qui semblait s'impatienter. Il devait avoir drôlement hâte que je lui donne ce que ma mère m'avait confié. J'enlevai donc timidement mes souliers, les plaçant sur le petit tapis leur étant réservé, où se trouvaient les bottes de mon père que je reconnus aussitôt. Je me rendis ensuite au salon en grimaçant légèrement, mon arrière-train me faisant encore un peu souffrir. Même si je ne pus le voir, je sus immédiatement que mon frère souriait lorsque je passai devant lui : il s'était vraisemblablement rendu compte que j'avais peine à marcher. Je détestais lorsqu'il me regardait de la sorte, comme s'il m'était supérieur ou qu'il avait une bonne raison de rire de moi. Le fait qu'il était plus grand que moi d'une dizaine de centimètres lui permettait de me regarder de haut comme il le désirait, ce qui lui faisait évidemment plaisir. Je le rabaisse beaucoup pour son manque d'intelligence, mais côté physique, je n'ai malheureusement rien à redire. Premièrement, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, il a une dentition parfaite, en plus d'avoir un sourire relativement attirant, ce que je n'ai vraiment pas. Deuxièmement, ses yeux sont pairs, un phénomène que je trouve très fascinant : lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur, leur couleur est d'un vert forêt éclatant. Lorsqu'il ne se sent pas très bien, ses yeux prennent une teinte de gris moyen. Enfin, lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur, ils deviennent aussi noirs que les miens, ce que je trouve particulièrement intriguant. Ainsi, pour les gens qui le connaissent bien, il est facile de savoir comment il se sent seulement en le regardant dans les yeux. Troisièmement, les traits de son visage sont loin d'être ennuyants comme les miens : ils dégagent une certaine masculinité, mais aussi une sorte de délicatesse qui lui donne un air séducteur. Ils sont d'ailleurs parfaitement définis, le faisant donc entrer sans problème dans les standards de beauté instaurés partout au pays. Finalement, il est beaucoup moins mince que moi, même si cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Le fait qu'il ait longtemps travaillé dans une quincaillerie à charger et à décharger la marchandise lourde doit avoir grandement aidé sa masse musculaire à se développer. Il aimait aussi beaucoup les cours d'éducation physique à l'école, surtout ceux de musculature : pendant la pause du midi, il allait s'entraîner dans la salle de conditionnement physique, trois fois par semaine. Il n'aurait donc aucune difficulté à me faire mordre la poussière si jamais il en avait l'envie. Je trouve quand même curieux que nous ne soyons pas de la même stature alors que nous sommes frères. Je dois avoir hérité ma petitesse et ma finesse de ma mère, puisque mon père est fait exactement comme mon frère.

- T'as qu'à t'asseoir et à prendre une bière, si tu veux.

Une bière à une heure du matin ? Il avait probablement oublié que j'avais des cours demain, ou il s'en fichait complètement et disait cela pour se moquer de moi. Je m'assis tout de même sur le divan à moitié défoncé, à l'extrémité d'où mon père se trouvait, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'ils regardaient à la télévision. Un film quelconque.

- Par chance que c'est pas un porno qu'on regarde, il aurait fallu en louer un de tarlouzes pour que tu sois content.

- Kevin, reste gentil a'ec ton frère. J'pense pas qu'il soit venu ici pour que tu le fasses chier.

Je fus incapable de me retenir de rouler les yeux, même si je m'attendais à ce que mon frère dise des choses du genre. Cela n'aurait pas été normal s'il n'avait pas effleuré le sujet du temps que j'étais là :

- Ta gueule, merde. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que je suis pas gay.

J'entendis mon père soupirer et, si cela se trouve, il roula même les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été un homme très patient, surtout pas lorsque ses enfants se chicanaient. Je décidai donc d'hausser les épaules et de concentrer mon attention sur le téléviseur, même si le volume avait été baissé au complet. Je sentais tout de même le regard de mon frère posé sur moi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je réplique, pour qu'il puisse ainsi partir une dispute.

- Merde, Ken, je blaguais. T'avais plus le sens de l'humour que ça avant… !

Il n'était pas sincère dans ce qu'il disait : il était évident qu'il mentait, et il devait être certain que j'allais le croire et lui dire de ne pas s'en faire avec cela, qu'il était pardonné. Alors, il sauterait sur l'occasion pour se remettre à se moquer de moi, et ainsi de suite.

- Ah, p'pa, depuis quand est-ce que Ken a un bâton enfoncé dans le cul comme ça ?

- Hey, j't'ai dit de rester gentil a'ec ton frère ! T'es trop stupide pour comprendre ou quoi ? T'es sûr que t'as pas dix ans, merde ?

- C'est toi qui dis que tu veux pas de moumoune dans la famille… !

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer longuement, complètement exaspéré par sa stupidité sans limite. Ce n'est pas parce que je couchais avec des hommes pour avoir de l'argent que je n'étais pas hétérosexuel. C'était mon boulot, et nous ne faisons pas toujours ce que l'on veut sur le plan professionnel. D'ailleurs, le fait de partager le même lit qu'un autre homme n'a rien à voir avec l'homosexualité, selon moi. Le sexe sans sentiment n'a rien à voir avec la préférence sexuelle d'une personne. Je suis hétérosexuel puisque je suis attiré physiquement et émotionnellement par les femmes. L'attirance émotionnelle est ce qu'il y a de plus important, à mon humble avis, dans la détermination de l'orientation sexuelle. Une femme, par exemple, peut se considérer bisexuelle parce qu'elle aime avoir des rapports sexuels avec des gens des deux sexes, mais cela ne fait pas d'elle une personne bisexuelle pour autant. Pour l'être vraiment, selon moi, il faudrait qu'elle soit prête à vouloir s'engager dans une relation amoureuse avec un homme ou une femme. Ceci dit, une personne peut aimer coucher avec les deux sexes, mais n'être attirée émotionnellement que par un, comme moi. Cela ne me dérange pas de coucher avec des hommes, mais je ne serais pas prêt à m'engager émotionnellement avec un. D'ailleurs, je préfère de beaucoup les femmes à eux, malgré ce que mon frère peut penser.

- C'est pas parce que je couche avec des mecs que j'suis gay !

- Repense donc à c'que tu viens de dire… ! T'es une tarlouze parce que tu couches avec des mecs, justement… !

- C'est assez ! Kenny, va donc me chercher une autre bière, tu veux ?

Bien qu'il aurait plutôt dû donner un tel ordre à mon frère, puisque nous étions chez lui, je m'exécutai, me relevant péniblement du sofa défoncé. Je me frottai ensuite les yeux, sentant le sommeil me gagner de plus en plus rapidement. Je n'eus cependant aucun mal à sentir la main de mon père se poser sans gêne sur l'endroit qui me faisait souffrir depuis la fin de la soirée. Incapable de me retenir de rougir légèrement, j'haussai la vitesse de mes pas pour me retrouver au plus vite de la cuisine, percevant des ricanements venant de l'autre pièce. D'un geste hésitant, j'ouvris la porte du réfrigérateur où je n'eus aucune difficulté à trouver l'alcool, puisqu'elle constituait plus de la moitié des choses qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Un sac de pain blanc coupé en tranches, une douzaine d'œufs, une livre de beurre, de la viande froide et quelques fruits qui me semblaient expirés depuis un moment faisaient partie de l'autre moitié d'aliments se trouvant sur les tablettes. Si la copine de mon frère était réellement enceinte, comment fera-t-elle pour accoucher d'un enfant en santé si son alimentation ne se résume qu'à de la bière, du pain sec et des pommes pourries ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer toutes les carences alimentaires que ce gamin aura. Ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait pour le moment par contre. J'allais apporter cette bière à mon père et donner l'argent que l'on m'a confié à son destinataire, puis j'allais retourner à la maison et profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il me restera une fois arrivé. Je retournai donc au salon, tout en prenant soin d'être hors de la portée des mains de mon paternel, n'ayant pas vraiment envie qu'il me touche devant mon frère. La pièce était plongée dans un silence qui me rendit un peu mal à l'aise, comme si le regard de ses occupants était braqué sur moi. La place que j'occupais quelques minutes plus tôt m'avait été prise, ne me laissant pas le choix de rester debout à côté du divan. Sans trop le regarder, je tendis à mon père ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Il saisit la bière sans attendre, et je fus surpris qu'il ne retire pas le bouchon avec ses dents tellement il semblait avoir hâte de boire. Ce qui ne me surprit pas, par contre, ce fut que je ne reçus aucun mot de remerciement. Cela m'importait peu; nous avions vite fait d'oublier les formalités dans la famille. Il me restait donc qu'à donner les billets à mon frère. Plongeant une main dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, je me surpris à me demander si je devais vraiment lui donner. Je n'en voulais pas vraiment, mais après tout ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir, je n'étais pas certain qu'il les méritait. Il sembla remarquer mon hésitation puisqu'il roula les yeux et grogna fortement, comme s'il croyait pouvoir me faire peur :

- Hey, t'étais pas supposé m'donner de l'argent ?

Tout en prenant un air distant, je me permis d'hausser les épaules, comme si cela m'était égal. En fait, oui, cela m'était égal. Il allait prendre cet argent pour s'acheter de l'alcool, alors que ma mère lui donnait probablement pour l'aider à payer ses comptes. Elle se doutait sûrement qu'il ne s'en servait pas pour alléger ses fins de mois, mais était trop fière pour avouer que son fils aîné n'était qu'un pauvre fainéant drogué et alcoolique sans la moindre aspiration pour le futur.

- Je suis pas certain que je veux te la donner après ce que tu m'as dit.

Son expression passa clairement d'irritée à frustrée : ses yeux prirent une légère teinte de noir, chose que je remarquai rapidement. Je m'attendais évidemment à ce qu'il se fâche :

- J'ai besoin de cet argent-là, merde ! Et c'est même pas à toi qu'on l'a donné !

Comme je m'en doutais, il n'allait pas dire pourquoi il en avait besoin, ayant évidemment peur que ses vrais motifs sortent et que mon père s'en rende compte. Quoique ce dernier m'avait l'air un peu trop saoul pour pouvoir assimiler quoique ce soit…

- T'as qu'à travailler comme tout le monde et t'auras plus besoin de demander de l'aide à Carol.

J'avais touché un sujet tabou et cela parut aussitôt dans son visage, son front se plissant sous l'effet de la colère. Je n'étais cependant pas prêt à abandonner de si tôt : je prenais un malin plaisir à le voir rougir de frustration. Lorsqu'il est question d'argent avec mon frère, il n'y a pas de place à la plaisanterie, surtout si les billets lui sont destinés. Il perd tellement la tête qu'il lui est souvent arrivé de voler mes parents, même s'ils sont aussi pauvres que lui, sinon plus. J'espère qu'ils se rendront compte un jour à quel point il est profiteur et menteur, même si cela ne risque pas d'arriver bientôt. Ils ne lui refusent jamais rien, et je ne serai pas surpris d'apprendre un jour qu'il les a tués tellement ils s'en font pour lui. Et, enfoiré comme il est, il préfère abuser de leur gentillesse plutôt que de leur être reconnaissant.

- Tu m'fais vraiment chier, Kenneth Mc Cormick ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me refiler ce qui m'est dû, hein ?! Tu veux peut-être que j'te taille une pipe ou un truc de tarlouze comme ça ?!

Ce fut au tour de mon expression faciale de changer drastiquement, passant d'impassible à choquée. Il ne savait donc jamais quand s'arrêter, et cela commençait à me taper royalement sur les nerfs. Dans un excès de rage qui ne me ressemblait pas vraiment, je sortis mon portefeuille de ma poche, pris les billets qui lui étaient destinés et les lançai rageusement sur le tapis avant de retourner à la cuisine pour remettre mes souliers et sortir du taudis en claquant furieusement la porte derrière moi. Tant mieux si le vacarme avait réveillé les voisins, ils vont pouvoir me faire le plaisir d'engueuler ce connard qui était malheureusement mon frère. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, je pris une grande inspiration, puis expirai lentement, mes poumons ravis de se remplir d'air pur et non d'air saturé d'humidité et contaminé de bactéries. Tout en marchant vers chez moi, je m'allumai une cigarette, histoire de me calmer un peu et de ne pas me coucher frustré. Ce fut avec grand plaisir que mon organisme accueillit le goût de la nicotine, me permettant par la suite de me détendre un peu plus. L'air froid de la nuit me fit le plus grand bien et je finis par décompresser au bout de quelques minutes. Le quartier était toujours très tranquille, je n'entendis même pas la moindre voiture passer au loin. Lorsque tout était silencieux comme cette nuit, j'avais l'impression que l'univers en entier m'appartenait, parce que je semblais être le seul à être encore vivant. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de rêvasser et de m'évader dans mes folles pensées alors que je marche seul dans l'obscurité du village. Bien que je semble me plaindre sur mon horaire de travail, j'adore revenir tard à la maison. Comme la plupart des jeunes de mon âge, je préfère me coucher aux petites heures du matin plutôt qu'au milieu de la soirée, comme les adultes et les enfants le font. La seule personne que je connaisse qui n'aime pas aller au lit en même temps que le lever du soleil est Kyle. Il n'est cependant pas une référence en ce qui s'agit des habitudes de vie d'un adolescent; je soupçonne même sa mère de lui dire encore à quelle heure il doit se coucher. Cela ne doit cependant pas le déranger puisqu'il obéit sans ne rien dire. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de maturer le plus rapidement possible, comme s'il ne voulait pas profiter de sa jeunesse. De toute façon, il y a très longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de le comprendre. Nous sommes tous faits différemment, après tout. Ce serait un peu méchant de ma part de le juger sur sa façon d'agir; la mienne n'est guère mieux.

Comme je m'y attendais, tout était silencieux à l'intérieur de la maison. Ce fut donc avec le plus grand soin pour ne pas faire de bruit que je retirai mes souliers ainsi que mon manteau et montai à l'étage. La lumière de la chambre de ma sœur et de celle de mes parents étaient éteintes, ce qui me confirma donc qu'elles dormaient. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit tout en soupirant longuement. D'un léger coup de pied, je poussai mon sac à dos au pied de mon lit avant de me glisser dans mes draps. J'étais fatigué, exténué, éreinté, au bout du rouleau… Je n'avais même pas la force de me dévêtir de mes pantalons et de mon chandail. Je serrai fortement les couvertures encore fraîches contre ma poitrine tout en soupirant longuement. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir me reposer un peu. Je ne pus d'ailleurs m'empêcher de me réjouir en pensant que je ne travaillais pas le lendemain, que je pourrai donc aller au lit un peu plus tôt et récurer les heures de sommeil qu'il me manquait depuis le début de la semaine. La partie la plus pénible de la semaine était heureusement passée : je ne travaille que rarement le jeudi, et même si je travaille le vendredi, cela ne me dérange pas puisque je n'ai pas à me lever le lendemain pour me rendre à mes cours. Je peux donc me lever vers midi, pour ensuite aller à mes « rendez-vous » qui finissent la plupart du temps avant dix-huit heures. Cela me permet donc de pouvoir sortir avec mes amis pendant la soirée. Habituellement, nous nous rendons chez Cartman ou chez Stan pour jouer à des jeux vidéo. Kyle refuse que nous allions chez lui à cause de sa mère, et je préfère ne pas infliger à mes amis la torture qu'est d'endurer mes parents se chicaner tout le temps. Cartman ne veut d'ailleurs plus aller chez moi parce qu'il dit que ma maison sent les égouts, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux. Il insiste toujours pour que nous allions chez lui, puisqu'il est celui qui a toujours les consoles les plus récentes et qu'il est trop lâche pour se déplacer, même si sa mère lui laisse tout le temps prendre sa voiture. Cela nous est égal aux trois, surtout parce qu'il est toujours seul chez lui la fin de semaine. Nous pouvons donc faire du bruit et nous énerver comme nous le souhaitons. Tout commence lorsque le gros lard se met à tricher, ce qui arrive tout le temps. Kyle se met donc à lui crier dessus, pour se faire dire par la suite de se la fermer parce qu'il a une petite voix de fille « qui tombe sur les nerfs de tout le monde ». Stan prend alors la défense de son meilleur ami, ce qui lui permet de se faire traiter de tarlouze par Cartman, et la guerre éclate. Bien vite, ils oublient le jeu vidéo, Stan et Kyle s'alliant contre leur hôte, qui est loin de se laisser faire, pour l'insulter au maximum. Ils se lancent les coussins du divan, le bol dans lequel se trouve des chips ou du pop-corn, le contenu du bol lorsqu'il en reste, leur manette de jeu, la télécommande de la télévision, etcetera. Tout semble s'arrêter lorsque je décide à me mêler à leur bagarre en leur disant de se calmer et de continuer de jouer. Je ne participe que très rarement à leurs chicanes, les trouvant futiles et répétitives. Cartman sollicite souvent mon appuie mais ne l'obtient que très rarement; je n'approuverai quand même pas quelqu'un qui a tort. Toutefois, quand j'ai envie de me mêler à leur jeu, je m'oppose à Stan et à Kyle, histoire de balancer un peu les équipes. Une fois la « guerre » terminée, nous faisons la paix à nouveau, et retournons à nos manettes. Nous changeons de divertissement lorsque Cartman revient de la cuisine avec une caisse de bière dans les mains. À ce moment, le reste de la soirée est réservé à boire et à dire des conneries. Alors que Stan et le gros tas boivent au point d'être saouls en une quinzaine de minutes, Kyle et moi buvons de façon un peu plus modérée. Le rouquin n'a jamais été un grand fan d'alcool, comme il est le seul de notre groupe à ne pas fumer la cigarette. D'ailleurs, la plupart des adolescents de South Park fument, surtout les garçons de notre âge. Certains sont des fumeurs occasionnels, alors que d'autres peuvent fumer une dizaine de clopes par jour, comme Stan. Il est quand même ironique qu'il fume autant alors qu'il est asthmatique, ce qui n'aide vraisemblablement pas sa condition. Cependant, il est sûr et certain que fumer l'aide à se détendre et à être moins stressé. Cartman fume beaucoup aussi, mais seulement lorsque d'autres personnes autour de lui le font. Quant à moi, malgré le fait que je consomme du tabac à tous les jours, autant à l'école qu'à la maison, je ne brûle pas beaucoup de cigarettes comparé à certains. Je suis le seul chez moi à avoir cette mauvaise habitude : contrairement à ce que plusieurs pensent, je n'ai pas développé cette manie à cause de mes parents, puisque aucun des deux ne fume. Heureusement pour nous, les fumeurs, nous avons le droit de fumer à l'extérieur de l'école, dans le stationnement et dans la cour. Alors, lors des pauses et sur l'heure du midi, nous nous rassemblons tous dehors, près de la porte principale, et dégustons un bon rouleau de tabac, même l'hiver lorsqu'il fait froid. Même les gens que nous n'aimons pas vraiment en temps normal deviennent des amis pendant ce bref instant. Le groupe de Craig, par exemple, que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment pifer, nous demande souvent des cigarettes parce qu'ils savent que nous allons leur en donner. Il nous arrive aussi que l'on soit ceux à leur en demander, et ils n'hésitent pas à nous en donner. Cela fait évidemment plaisir à Stan lorsque Craig vient nous adresser la parole; on dirait même qu'il a envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Notre principal rival et son plus grand acolyte, Clyde, fument presque autant que le chef de notre bande, ce qui fait qu'ils peuvent venir nous voir au moins deux fois par pause pour avoir un peu de leur drogue. Clyde est un mec un peu spécial, si je peux dire cela ainsi. Il est gentil, certes, mais il ne m'a pas l'air tout à fait naturel, dans le sens qu'il agit différemment lorsqu'il est seul et lorsqu'il est avec ses amis. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie d'avoir l'air d'un dur auprès de ses amis, mais il est plutôt le contraire d'un dur à cuire. Je dirais même qu'il est un peu trop sentimental à ses heures. Plus jeune, il dénonçait aux professeurs et au directeur les élèves qui n'agissaient pas correctement, alors que, habituellement, ce sont les filles qui font cela. Toutefois, même s'il est un peu du style lopette, il est tout de même un pervers émérite, ce qui est relativement curieux. Plusieurs pourraient penser qu'il est plutôt du genre refoulé, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Il exprime clairement et sans gêne ce qu'il pense de compromettant. En quatrième année, il fut ravi d'entendre Butters, un de nos camarades de classe, dire qu'il aimait se faire baiser pendant la fin de semaine. Depuis cet épisode, je reste méfiant à son égard. Si cela l'excitait alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui peut l'exciter maintenant, à dix-sept ans. De toute façon, je ne lui adresse que rarement la parole, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me questionnerais à propos de ses perversions qui m'ont l'air légèrement déviantes. D'ailleurs, je trouve Craig plus sympathique que lui, même s'il est beaucoup plus crû dans ses propos et ses gestes. En fait, même s'il est considéré comme un rival par moi, Cartman, Stan et Kyle, je suis capable d'avouer qu'il est quelqu'un de simple et humble. Il a un très mauvais tempérament, mais il ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à ses amis, pas même les insulter. Alors que nous insultons toujours Cartman à cause de son énorme surplus de poids, Craig et sa bande sont très solidaires entre eux. Ils ne se crient jamais d'insultes, sauf peut-être en blague, et même à cela, il est facile de voir que cela ne plait pas au chef. Bref, malgré le fait qu'ils soient craints de tous, la bande de Craig peut se démontrer très gentille et serviable lorsque nous en avons besoin. Et bien que je dise que nous ne pouvons pas nous pifer, je dois dire qu'il y a un (énorme) brin d'exagération dans ce propos. Je sais que, si jamais l'un de nous a besoin d'aide, ils seront prêts à nous aider sans se sentir obligés.

Le sommeil finit par m'accueillir au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que je me demandais ce que j'allais faire pendant la fin de semaine. J'avais envie de sortir, de changer un peu d'air. Nous pourrions aller à la discothèque, ou même au bar du village, même si cela ne plaît pas vraiment à Kyle. Il est d'ailleurs mieux pour nous de ne pas y aller avec lui, puisqu'il n'a pas du tout l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans. Moi, Stan et Cartman passons facilement, mais lorsque le rouquin est avec nous, les gardiens sont plus suspicieux et nous demandent nos pièces d'identité, que nous n'avons évidemment pas. La soirée tombe donc à l'eau, parce que Kyle a plus l'air d'une adolescente de quatorze ans que d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Alors, pour être juste, nous avons décidé de tous attendre d'avoir dix-huit ans avant d'essayer d'y retourner.

Il serait temps que Bebe ou Token décident de refaire un « party » chez eux… Je pourrais en toucher un mot à Bebe et m'arranger pour que Token le sache aussi. Les partys qu'ils organisent sont toujours synonymes de plaisir, boisson et batifolage, dans certains cas. La plupart des gens de douzième année y vont, ce qui fait que nous sommes parfois plus d'une quarantaine dans la maison. Je frémis déjà d'excitation à y penser.

Je pense peut-être trop, aussi. Mes pensées sont toujours occupées à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose.

D'ailleurs, cette nuit, je me surpris de penser à des choses qui ne me traversent jamais l'esprit. Je dois devenir fou, ou complètement obsédé. Peut-être un peu des deux, aussi.

_Je ne veux savoir qu'une chose : si tu peux m'entendre, dis quelque chose._

* * *


	5. wonder about

* * *

**Be my Last**  
_wonder about_

_De temps à autre je me demande  
Qui mange, qui dort avec toi présentement  
Combien de fois t'ai-je embrassé dans le noir ?  
Tout en comptant les secrets de mon cœur_

La première personne que je vis en entrant dans l'école fut Stan, qui était assis devant son casier, la tête baissée et les écouteurs de son iPod dans les oreilles. Il était vraisemblablement en train de remuer des pensées noires, comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude. Je m'approchai tout de même de lui, sachant très bien qu'il allait me parler. Doucement, j'effleurai son genou avec le bout de mes orteils, de sorte à ce qu'il relève les yeux, ce qu'il fit dès qu'il sentit quelque chose le toucher. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de mon sourire habituel en le voyant me regarder avec des grands yeux :

- Hey, ça va ?

Contre toute attente, il soupira longuement tout en posant son sac devant lui, l'ouvrant et se mettant à chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il finit par en sortir son cahier d'éducation économique, qu'il brandit devant moi avant de me répondre :

- J'ai pas étudié pour l'examen.

Malgré son expression complètement découragée, je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer de sourire. Il n'étudiait jamais, mais s'en sortait toujours bien. Par exemple, il ne faisait jamais ses exercices de mathématiques, mais avait tout de même la meilleure moyenne de la classe, la sienne étant plus haute que celle de Kyle et Gregory, les studieux du groupe. C'était à peu près la même chose en chimie et en physique, deux matières dans lesquelles il excellait. À vrai dire, Stan était de ce genre de personne à être talentueux dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait toujours été excellent en sports, en sciences, et même en lettres. Les nombreux méritas qu'il avait chez lui et qu'il obtenait après chaque fin d'année scolaire ne faisaient que le prouver.

- J'ai pas étudié non plus, en fait. Mais bon, t'as pas à t'en faire, tu vas sûrement avoir une bonne note, comme d'habitude.

Ce commentaire le fit rouler les yeux : il détestait lorsque l'on insinuait qu'il était doué, parce qu'il se trouvait médiocre. Il avait développé ce complexe d'infériorité au fil de ses années secondaires, ce que nous avons tous vite fait de remarquer. S'il fallait que Stanley Marsh soit dépourvu de talents, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que le reste du monde possédait.

- Enfin bon, peut-être que Kyle va me laisser copier sur lui pour cette fois…

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'hausser les épaules, me disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de son meilleur ami s'il souhaitait avoir un bon résultat. D'ailleurs, malgré le fait qu'il était excellent dans à peu près tout ce qu'il faisait, le pauvre avait un sérieux manque de subtilité. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Craig et sa bande avaient vite fait de remarquer qu'ils se faisaient épier lorsque nous étions tous nus dans les douches : Stan devait les regarder intensément avec un mince filet de bave lui coulant sur le côté de la lèvre. Ainsi, s'il copiait sur le rouquin comme il semblait décidé à faire, il risquerait de se retrouver avec un énorme zéro écrit en rouge sur sa feuille d'examen parce qu'il est incapable d'être subtile.

- Si ça te dérange pas, je vais essayer de faire une révision de dernière minute, même si je crois pas vraiment que ça puisse m'aider…

- Ouais, pas de problème, voyons.

Sur ce, j'allai à ma case prendre mes livres pour les cours d'éducation économique et de mathématiques. Une fois que ce fut fait, je montai à l'étage où se trouvait mon local, même s'il était encore relativement tôt et que personne ne devait être arrivée. À ma grande surprise, alors que je m'approchais de plus en plus de la classe, je perçus les voix de Kyle et Cartman. Il n'était pas rare pour Kyle d'arriver de bonne heure à ses cours, mais ce l'était pour Cartman. Comme je m'y attendais en sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux arrivés, ils étaient en train de se chamailler, comme à leur habitude. Je me serais même inquiété s'ils avaient été en train de se parler calmement et gentiment.

- Laisse-moi donc réviser en paix, gros tas !

- La ferme, Juif ! T'as pas besoin de réviser, t'as dû passer toute ta soirée à étudier de toute façon !

- Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à ta vie ?! Contrairement à toi, j'ai à cœur ma réussite scolaire !

Mon entrée dans le local ne se fit pas remarquer, comme je m'y attendais. Il y aurait eu une bombe qui aurait explosé à leur côté et ils ne s'en seraient probablement pas rendus compte, étant trop occupés à se traiter de noms. Je me rendis donc à ma place assignée, à la droite de celle de Cartman et derrière celle de Stan, qui était à la droite de celle de Kyle. Dieu seul sait pourquoi la professeure ne nous a pas encore déplacés parce que nous étions trop bruyants pendant les cours. Puisqu'il était derrière Kyle, Cartman passait le plus clair de son temps à donner des coups dans sa chaise ou à lui coller des mémos dans le dos, le faisant fâcher et jurer. Pour défendre son meilleur ami, Stan arrachait des petits morceaux de sa gomme à effacer et les lançait au gros lard, qui se fâchait à son tour, faisant de même avec sa propre gomme. Il m'a même déjà demandé de vider le contenu de mon aiguisoir dans le capuchon de sa veste, pour se venger du fait que Stan avait tiré sa chaise alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir avant que le cours débute, le faisant donc tomber sur le derrière, causant une secousse d'enfer dans toute l'école. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à déconner dans la classe; la seule personne qui semblait être intéressée par la matière était Wendy, qui nous disait tout le temps de nous taire et d'écouter la professeure.

- Kenny ! Dis à Cartman de me ficher la paix avant que je perde patience !

Je m'apprêtais à répondre mais Cartman fut plus rapide que moi, imitant la voix aigue de Kyle en disant ce qu'il venait de dire, ce qui le fit fâcher. Il tenta de le frapper sur l'épaule, mais son coup fut rapidement intercepté par l'énorme main de son opposant. Réalisant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, le rouquin poussa un soupire découragé, mit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et décida de l'ignorer en faisant mine d'étudier. Le plus grand des deux n'était cependant pas prêt à arrêter de le malmener, continuant de l'insulter, sachant très bien qu'il l'entendait même s'il prétendait le contraire.

- T'es vraiment un Juif, Kyle, tu chiales mais t'es pas capable de te défendre !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler les yeux malgré moi, espérant qu'un autre élève arrive bientôt pour qu'ils se taisent. Il ne restait que quinze minutes avant le début du cours, les autres allaient probablement arrivés d'une minute à l'autre. Pour passer le temps, je sortis mon cahier de mon sac à dos et me mis à relire les grandes lignes que nous devions apprendre pour l'examen. Heureusement, l'éducation économique n'était pas une matière très difficile, mêlant de très simples mathématiques à un brin de mémorisation. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Butters entrer dans la classe, l'air de bonne humeur, comme à son habitude. Il alla aussitôt voir Cartman, qui ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux en l'apercevant. Bien qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui, le jeune blond lui tombait royalement sur les nerfs, étant certain qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que son supposé meilleur ami se servait de lui à volonté. Je suppose que ce que nous ignorons ne peut nous faire du mal.

- Hey, Eric ! Je suis content de voir que tu es déjà arrivé !

Je remarquai aussitôt que la personne en question roula les yeux, probablement en train de chercher un excuse pour ne pas lui parler ou pour le faire disparaître de sorte à ce qu'il arrive en retard au cours. Lorsqu'il sembla avoir trouvé une idée, il sourit à Butters avant de le prendre par les épaules, un air presque gentil au visage :

- Butters, tu tombes bien ! Je voulais descendre à la cafétéria me chercher quelque chose à manger, parce que je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin, mais je dois réviser pour l'examen… ! Si je le coule, je risque de couler le trimestre… ! Mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es vraiment bon dans cette matière-là… ! T'es mon meilleur ami, pas vrai… ? Tu pourrais aller chercher un petit quelque chose pour ton meilleur ami… ?

Il avait pris son ton mielleux, celui qu'il utilise lorsqu'il souhaite obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un. Je ne fus d'ailleurs pas surpris de voir Butters tout gober, lui rendant son sourire et lui disant qu'il allait lui rapporter tout ce qu'il voulait. Il sortit de la classe aussi rapidement qu'un courant d'air, prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à son cher Eric. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment un adolescent de dix-sept ans puisse être si naïf. Ses parents semblent le garder dans une ignorance constante en le punissant plutôt que de lui dire ce qu'il a fait de mal et lui expliquer pourquoi cela l'est. Heureusement, Cartman semble être le seul à abuser de sa gentillesse et de son innocence. Ce qui est dommage, par contre, c'est que Butters est persuadé que l'admiration et les sentiments qu'il a pour lui sont réciproques. Il semble même le considérer comme son modèle de droiture et de sagesse.

- C'est vraiment méchant de ta part de faire ça, Cartman !

Kyle avait relevé les yeux de son cahier et regardait le gros lard en question d'un air grave. On pouvait dire qu'il était très sérieux en voyant l'expression qu'il avait au visage. Le rouquin avait toujours méprisé les gens qui utilisaient les innocents pour arriver à leur fin, d'autant plus qu'il considérait un peu Butters comme son ami. Cependant, même s'il essayait de raisonner Cartman en lui donnant les meilleurs arguments jamais trouvés, l'autre se contenterait d'éclater de rire et de le traiter de tarlouze pour être si sensible.

- Oh, la ferme, Juif ! Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu es jaloux que Butters te soit pas si dévoué !

- Jamais de la vie ! Je considérerai jamais quelqu'un comme un esclave !

Une nouvelle dispute venait d'éclater, ce qui ne me surprit pas vraiment. Heureusement, avec le temps, on finit par être capable de les ignorer, comme si elles faisaient partie de l'environnement dans lequel on se trouve. J'avais tout de même hâte que Stan arrive pour pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un. Il était d'ailleurs le seul que Kyle écoutait lorsqu'on lui disait d'arrêter de s'engueuler avec Cartman. De plus, dès qu'il était là, plus rien n'existait pour le jeune Juif, à part son meilleur ami. Il l'écoutait parler, complètement hypnotisé, les yeux pétillants presque d'admiration et accrochés à ses lèvres, comme s'il buvait chacune de ses paroles. Il approuvait toujours ce que Stan disait, comme si ce dernier était un véritable dieu à ses yeux.

- Hey, gros tas, fous donc la paix à Kyle !

Mon « sauveur » était enfin arrivé, et je fus incapable de retenir l'énorme sourire qui se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque j'entendis sa voix. Tout tomba silencieux dans la pièce, mon regard, ainsi que celui de Kyle et Cartman, étant braqués sur Stan qui rougit légèrement en se rendant compte que toute notre attention était posée sur lui. Un peu mal à l'aise, il grogna, puis haussa les épaules avant d'aller porter son sac à dos sur son pupitre. Cela ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde pour que Kyle se retrouve à ses côtés, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

- Stan. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

Sachant très bien qu'il était maintenant ignoré, Cartman grogna à son tour et alla prendre place à sa place, le regard fixé sur Stan et Kyle. Il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont le rouquin se tenait près du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Je crois que s'il détestait Stan un peu plus, il serait prêt à lui faire la peau pour que sa relation avec Kyle ne devienne pas intime. Heureusement pour lui, mais malheureusement pour le Juif, Stan n'était pas vraiment intéressé à approfondir sa relation avec son meilleur ami. Je trouve tout de même qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, surtout parce que le plus jeune des deux est évidemment dépendant de l'autre. Ce doit quand même être très difficile de sortir avec son meilleur ami, qui est presque comme un frère… Je suppose que c'est un peu pour cette raison que Stan ne lui fait pas d'avances; son amitié est plus importante que tout ce que Kyle peut désirer. En même temps, je trouve cela un peu dommage pour le rouquin, lui qui est tant dévoué à son ami. Il ne peut cependant pas le forcer à l'aimer en retour.

- Hey, Kyle. Ouais, ça va pas trop mal. Et toi ?

La lueur dans les yeux vert foncé du rouquin sembla changer légèrement; il avait évidemment remarqué que Stan n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, ce qui l'inquiétait. Nous lui avons toujours reproché de toujours trop s'en faire avec n'importe quoi. J'ai parfois l'impression que Kyle est une femme emprisonnée dans le corps d'un homme, à voir la façon dont il agit et réagit. Il a la même délicatesse qui est propre aux filles, leurs grands yeux chargés d'émotions, leurs petites mains aux doigts fins, la douceur de leur visage, et je pourrais continuer ainsi avec toutes les parties de son anatomie. Il est d'une rare beauté, au point où l'on peut dire qu'il a un plus beau physique que la plupart des filles de la classe. Il donne l'impression de n'avoir jamais grandi, d'être resté avec les caractéristiques propres aux gamins de dix ans. Il a un physique très féminin, sans pour autant être efféminé. Trouver les mots exacts pour le décrire m'est presque impossible. Quant à moi, il est un chef d'œuvre de perfection dans son genre, sculpté par Dieu lui-même pour montrer au monde entier qu'il n'y a pas que les femmes qui peuvent être délicates et gracieuses. Je me sens tout de même un peu bizarre de dire cela d'un ami, même s'il s'agit de la vérité.

- Oui, ça va très bien depuis que tu es arrivé… ! Cartman va enfin me laisser tranquille !

Stan ricana légèrement devant ce commentaire, faisant sourire son meilleur ami. La lueur dans ses yeux sembla se raviver en le voyant rire, et je crus voir ses joues prendre une teinte rosée. Rapidement, Cartman repoussa le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs pour se retrouver aux côtés de Kyle en soupirant :

- Dégage, tarlouze ! Tu risques de contaminer Kyle avec ta maladie ! Il faudrait surtout pas qu'il devienne un Juif tarlouze, ça serait bien le comble !

- Cartman, merde, je t'interdis de pousser Stan ! Il t'a rien fait !

Curieusement, le fautif se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en regardant le rouquin, puis de s'asseoir à sa place sans ne rien dire. Je n'allais toutefois pas m'en plaindre, il est encore pire lorsque Stan décide de se joindre à leurs disputes. Je perçus du coin de l'œil que Cartman me regardait, mais je décidai de l'ignorer et de faire comme si je ne le voyais pas. Je ne serai pas surpris qu'il s'adresse à moi pour avoir du renfort et continuer à se moquer de ses deux autres « amis ». Le voir calme n'est jamais bon signe : cela veut souvent dire qu'il est en train de manigancer quelque chose, ce qui est loin d'être réjouissant. Comment allait-il se venger de Stan cette fois ? Ce devait être à cela qu'il réfléchissait. J'avais envie de lui demander s'il avait étudié pour son examen, histoire d'engager la conversation, mais je me doutais déjà de la réponse. Le silence s'installa pour de bon dans le local lorsque la professeure fit son entrée, l'air complètement radieuse. J'avais toujours trouvé son sourire extrêmement niais, d'autant plus qu'elle avait cette façon de s'adresser à ses élèves comme s'ils étaient des enfants du primaire qui me tombait royalement sur les nerfs. En plus de ne pas vraiment savoir comment interagir avec les étudiants, elle manquait de professionnalisme : il lui arrivait très souvent de nous parler de sa famille plutôt que de la matière qu'elle devait nous enseigner. Cela pouvait durer une trentaine de minutes, parfois plus. Évidemment, personne ne l'interrompait pour la faire revenir sur Terre. Il était beaucoup plus agréable pour nous de l'entendre divaguer que de prendre des notes et d'être concentrés sur ses exposés ennuyants. Seule Wendy la ramenait à l'ordre.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, le cours en entier est réservé à l'examen, vous avez donc toute la période pour le faire et réviser après l'avoir terminé. Cependant, je vais vous donner un petit devoir pour le prochain cours que vous devrez me remettre.

Sans grande surprise, toute la classe poussa un soupire de découragement. La professeure l'ignora, distribuant les copies de l'examen en continuant de sourire. Nous fûmes obligés de retirer tout ce qui se trouvait sur notre pupitre, à l'exception d'un crayon, d'une gomme à effacer et d'une calculatrice pour les calculs. Une fois que tout le monde eut reçu ses feuilles, elle s'apprêta à retourner à s'asseoir à sa place lorsqu'un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Son sourcil se fronça lorsqu'elle vit Butters tenir ce qui semblait être une brioche dans ses mains :

- Monsieur Stotch, vous êtes en retard.

Le jeune homme en question ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux en signe de complète soumission. Il bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'hausser les épaules et se reprendre :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, madame… Il y avait une grande file à la cafétéria…

La professeure ne sembla pas surprise le moins du monde par son excuse qui était assez lamentable. Évidemment, Cartman n'allait rien dire pour l'aider à se sortir du pétrin. Il se mit même à rire subtilement en regardant l'expression piteuse du jeune blond. Il savait très bien que Butters ne le dénoncerait jamais, de peur qu'il se fâche contre lui, ce qui serait très probable. L'autorité de la classe n'eut que deux secondes de réflexion avant de jeter son verdict :

- Allez donc faire un tour au bureau du directeur. Vous savez très bien que je ne tolère pas les retards.

Elle referma aussitôt la porte sur un Butters qui semblait carrément déboussolé. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le local, il ne pourrait pas non plus faire son examen, et l'échouera donc à cause de cela. Cela ne semblait pas attrister son « meilleur ami », qui riait toujours dans sa barbe. Une fois que le calme fut revenu, je concentrai toute mon attention sur la copie qui se trouvait devant moi. La première partie était à choix de réponses, la deuxième à réponses brèves et la troisième était réservée aux équations. Je fis donc la troisième en premier, les calculs étant vraisemblablement la partie la plus facile selon moi. Il y en avait pour deux pages, six problèmes pour chacune d'elle. Ce n'était rien de bien alarmant, et cela ne me prit qu'une dizaine de minutes pour les résoudre. J'allais donc avoir beaucoup de temps pour tout réviser avant la fin. Avant d'entreprendre les choix de réponses, je relevai légèrement la tête, histoire de faire une pause d'une dizaine de secondes. Je vis aussitôt que Stan jetait de temps à autre de bref coups d'œil à la copie de Kyle, ce que la professeure semblait avoir également remarqué. Il venait de se faire griller. Si j'étais lui, je ne m'entêterais pas à plagier sur mon voisin parce que je serais conscient du fait que je n'ai aucun sens de la subtilité. Le rouquin devait déjà s'en être rendu compte et priait pour qu'il retire ses yeux de son examen, ne voulant pas qu'il échoue. Malheureusement pour lui, le mal avait déjà été fait, puisque l'institutrice jeta un regard dans notre direction et nota quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Cartman avait également les yeux croches, mais était beaucoup plus subtile que Stan. Il avait même déjà voulu inventer un code avec moi pour lui permettre d'avoir mes réponses pendant les examens de sciences physiques. Il me dit que, avec nos calculatrices, nous pourrions mettre au point un système de messages codés pour échanger les résultats de nos calculs. Ce fut d'un air très sceptique que je le regardai lorsqu'il me fit part de son plan, lui confirmant qu'il ne m'intéressait pas et que je n'étais pas prêt à le laisser tricher. Il en parla donc à Kyle, qui refusa également, puis à Stan, de qui il reçut aussi une réponse négative. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment il a réussi à passer ce cours : il échouait chaque examen que l'on faisait, qu'ils soit théoriques ou pratiques. Lors des périodes en laboratoire, il préférait menacer Kyle avec les produits chimiques plutôt que de suivre le protocole indiqué par le professeur. Son coéquipier était donc obligé de tout faire le travail seul, même si cela est préférable à travailler en équipe avec lui. Ce qui était dommage, par contre, c'était que les équipes étaient déjà choisies à l'avance à la discrétion de l'enseignant. Je fus donc obligé de travailler avec Craig pendant un trimestre complet, au grand désarroi de Stan. Ensuite, je travaillai avec Token, un membre du groupe de Craig. Il fut d'ailleurs le meilleur coéquipier que j'ai eu, ayant plus le cœur à l'ouvrage que la majorité des élèves du groupe. Pour le dernier trimestre, j'eus comme partenaire Wendy, qui me dictait tout ce que je devais faire et qui m'observait minutieusement pour m'engueuler à chaque fois que je faisais une erreur. Stan n'a cependant pas eu la chance d'avoir de très bons coéquipiers. Il fut obligé de travailler avec Cartman, qui ne l'aidait jamais, puis avec Tweek, qui était trop stressé pour tenir une éprouvette sans trembler. Je me souviens très bien d'un expérience que l'on devait faire en deux périodes, nous devions donc conserver notre solution pour la deuxième partie du rapport. Stan avait demandé à Tweek d'aller porter leur erlenmeyer à l'avant de la classe pendant que lui nettoyait leur espace de travail, dans un grand contenant où ils seraient tous conservés pour la prochaine période. Ce fut une trop grosse mission pour le pauvre blond qui ne réussit pas à se rendre à bon port avec son récipient : il l'échappa en chemin, disant constamment que cela était trop de pression pour lui. Son compagnon de travail fut vraiment découragé, puisqu'ils devaient tout recommencer depuis le début.

Le premier à se lever pour aller porter sa copie de l'examen sur le bureau du professeur fut Kyle, empêchant ainsi Stan de continuer à copier sur lui. Ce dernier se leva d'ailleurs quelques minutes après lui, élevant encore plus les soupçons de l'institutrice. Il ne sembla cependant pas le remarquer, retournant s'asseoir à sa place comme si rien n'était, inscrivant les pages à compléter dans son agenda. Je finis de réviser ma propre copie une vingtaine de minutes avant la fin de la période, me donnant amplement le temps pour faire le devoir qui était à remettre pour le prochain cours. Je me souvins également que je devais parler à Bebe dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse organiser un party chez elle bientôt. Alors que j'étais à mon cours d'éducation économique, elle était dans son cours de littérature, si je me souviens bien. Je pourrais donc aller la rejoindre à son local, ou attendre à la deuxième période, réservée à la biologie, puisqu'elle était dans le même groupe que moi. La cloche sonna avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, perdu une fois de plus dans mes pensées. La classe se vida en un temps record, ce qui n'était rien de surprenant. D'ailleurs, comme je m'y attendais, mes trois amis m'attendaient à l'extérieur du local, Cartman et Stan se plaignant que l'examen avait été difficile. Kyle ne semblait toutefois pas prêt à dire à son meilleur ami qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait vu plagier sur lui, et que la professeure l'avait également vu. Il y avait une sorte de malaise qui régnait entre eux, que le fautif remarqua au bout de quelques minutes :

- Je… vais y aller, il faut que je me change et les vestiaires risquent d'être pleins…

Kyle se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête en signe d'appréhension alors que le plus gros de la bande semblait plus enclin à le narguer qu'à le laisser filer sans ne rien dire :

- Ouais, c'est ça, va donc te faire mettre par Craig et ses potes dans les douches ! T'aimerais ça de toute façon !

- Cartman, commence pas… !

- Stan est une tapette ! Stan est une tapette ! Il couche avec des mecs !

Sans hésiter, je profitai de l'instant pour m'éloigner d'eux, montant un étage pour me rendre à la classe de biologie. Personne n'était encore arrivé, la plupart des élèves préférant de loin arriver à la dernière minute pour que le professeur ne commence pas son cours à l'avance. Je pris donc ma place habituelle, dans le fond de la classe, puis sortis mon agenda, histoire de me rincer un peu l'œil en regardant des découpures de magasines Playboy avant que la période ne commence. La matière en soi est très intéressante, mais le professeur est un peu trop endormant à mon goût. Il semble même s'endormir lui-même. Bien qu'il soit un passionné de biologie, il ne réussit que très difficilement à nous faire part de sa passion. Heureusement pour moi que Kyle était dans la même classe que moi, nous pouvions parler ensemble lorsque le cours était trop emmerdant. Même si Stan adorait les sciences de la nature, il avait préféré suivre le cours d'éducation physique, sans trop nous dire pourquoi. Je suppose qu'il voulait renouer avec ses anciens centres d'intérêts qu'étaient les sports. Quant à Cartman, il n'était pas question pour lui de se faire surchauffer le cerveau en apprenant des « choses inutiles », comme chaque partie de la cellule ou les composants de l'ADN. C'est pour cela qu'il opta pour le cours d'informatique, qui lui était totalement inutile puisqu'il savait déjà tout ce qui était dans le plan de cours. Heureusement pour lui, ou malheureusement, Butters était là pour le tenir occupé parce que le gros lard finissait toujours ses projets avant tout le monde. Il pouvait donc déconcentrer le blondinet à loisir, en allant altérer ses projets pour qu'il ait un mauvais résultat ou en lui disant de venir jouer avec lui sur un site de jeux en ligne.

- Hey, Kenny, t'es de bonne heure ce matin !

Je relevai aussitôt les yeux de mon agenda en entendant la voix de Bebe. Elle se tenait dans l'allée, me regardant avec son sourire particulier, que je pourrais presque qualifier de moqueur. Je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de le lui rendre, sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, elle est vraiment une fille super, surtout parce qu'elle est un peu garçon manqué tout en demeurant très féminine.

- Ouais, je sais, il fallait que je te parle.

Son visage changea subitement d'expression, indiquant qu'elle semblait relativement surprise que j'aie besoin de lui parler. Lentement et d'un geste peu assuré, elle s'approcha de mon bureau, se penchant légèrement pour être à ma hauteur :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

Je pouffai de rire malgré moi devant son visage si sérieux, presque troublé. Elle s'attendait vraisemblablement à ce que je lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas :

- Oh, c'est rien de grave, voyons, fais pas cette tête-là… ! Je voulais seulement savoir si tu comptais faire un party bientôt, ça fait longtemps que tu en as pas fait et ça me manque.

Pour une deuxième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes, son visage changea radicalement, pour devenir soulagé cette fois-ci. Puis, elle se mit à rire, se rendant compte qu'elle avait mal interprété mes paroles. En la voyant faire, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire, moi-même amusé par sa réaction. Toujours en riant, elle plaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, un geste qui semblait typiquement réservé à la population féminine. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules tout en s'assoyant sur le coin de mon pupitre :

- Ouais, j'y avais pensé, en fait. T'es pas le premier à me le dire non plus, y'a plein de gens qui m'en ont déjà parlé. J'avais l'intention d'organiser quelque chose vendredi prochain. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Vendredi prochain ? Ouais, ça serait super comme ça. Si tu veux, je vais en parler à mes potes, et si jamais j'ai le temps, j'en parlerai à d'autres de douzième année.

- Ouais, ça serait une bonne idée.

Vers seize heures, alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de l'école par la porte arrière, je sentis quelqu'un me saisir par-derrière, ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter. Je me tournai aussitôt pour faire un face-à-face avec Stan qui sembla aussitôt désolé pour m'avoir fait peur. Comme pour se faire excuser, il me fit un petit sourire timide, ceux auxquels personne ne peut résister, surtout pas moi. Je lui rendis donc, pour l'assurer que je ne lui en voulais pas et que tout était correct.

- Hey, Kenny. Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur… !

Mon sourire ne put que s'adoucir; se rendra-t-il un jour compte qu'il n'est pas aussi moche qu'il le prétend ? Je ne peux que l'espérer, sinon cela pourrait être considéré comme une énorme perte pour tout le monde, en particulier pour lui-même.

-C'est pas grave, Stan. Je crois pas pouvoir mourir d'une crise cardiaque à dix-sept ans de toute façon.

Ma remarque le fit ricaner légèrement, même s'il était habitué à mon sens de l'exagération assez prononcé :

- Non, je sais, mais quand même, tu as presque sauté au plafond…

Ce fut à mon tour de rire, mais j'arrêtai aussitôt lorsque je le vis rougir légèrement tout en détournant les yeux. Visiblement, il était embarrassé, et je le remarquai aussitôt. Ce n'était pas vraiment son style d'être gêné devant ses amis, ce qui me laissa perplexe. Il n'hésita cependant pas à cracher le morceau :

- Je… je crois que j'ai fait une connerie tout à l'heure… hmm… je suis pas allé au cours d'éducation physique tantôt… et… Clyde non plus, d'ailleurs. Comme d'habitude, il s'est mis à m'insulter à cause de… enfin, toujours pour les mêmes raisons… Je lui ai répondu, et on dirait que ça l'a surpris.

Il fit une bref pause avant de terminer, les joues rougies par l'embarras :

- Je lui ai dit que si je réussissais à démontrer qu'il était pas aussi hétéro qu'il le croyait, il devrait être mon premier… il a eu l'air surpris, mais il a quand même accepté… Il a cédé dès que je me suis un peu trop approché de lui, il était rouge comme une tomate et il avait de la misère à respirer. J'ai gagné mon pari en quelques sortes et… je sais plus vraiment quoi penser de tout ça… Je…

Un autre moment d'hésitation :

- Je… pense que je suis amoureux de lui… mais je pense pas qu'il veuille sortir avec moi…

Je restai sans voix tellement je fus surpris par sa petite tirade. Clyde ? Avait-il bien mentionné Clyde Donovan, le gamin immature et timide qui se cachait toujours derrière Craig lorsqu'il était dans le pétrin ? C'était impossible.

- Oh… ouais… désolé… c'est un peu bizarre comme histoire… mais qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, Kenny… ?! J'arrête pas de penser à ça depuis que c'est arrivé, et je suis pas capable de penser à autre chose…

Que voulait-il que je fasse pour l'aider ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, je n'étais d'ailleurs pas capable de le concevoir en couple avec Clyde. Évidemment, le mieux pour lui serait d'annoncer ses sentiments à la personne en question, et attendre la suite. Toutefois, si Clyde refusait, il risquerait de se moquer de lui et de tout aller répéter à Craig, ce qui empirerait les choses pour Stan.

- Je sais pas trop quoi te dire, Stan… je veux dire, j'ai jamais été exposé à un tel problème, parce que j'ai tout simplement jamais eu de relation comme ça. Mais bon, uh, tu pourrais toujours lui en toucher un mot… Je veux dire, s'il a accepté de faire ça avec toi, peut-être qu'il ressent quelque chose de plus pour toi que du… uh… désir…

D'un air incertain, il retira sa tuque pour se gratter le derrière de la tête, puis la remit en place en haussant les épaules :

- Ouais, tu dois avoir raison. Tu as toujours raison, de toute façon.

Sa remarque nous fit sourire tous les deux, même si je ne croyais pas qu'il avait raison.

- Oh, au fait, Cartman nous a tous envoyé un truc sur notre cellulaire… je t'avertis à l'avance pour pas que tu fasses de saut… disons que… enfin bon. Tu verras, je préfère pas y penser… !

Je ne pris pas la peine de lire le message que Cartman avait laissé sur mon cellulaire lorsque j'arrivai chez moi; je me dépêchai à prendre une douche, mangeai une pomme et me lavai les dents. J'avais autre chose sur ma conscience, la même chose qui m'avait gardé éveillé presque toute la nuit dernière.

Je crois que je suis en train de virer fou.

Je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire face à nos propres sentiments.

Je crois que l'amour et la douleur sont deux choses qui me sont confuses.

_Tard le soir, je pense parfois à toi, me demandant pourquoi je me demande si tu te portes bien. _

* * *


	6. tippy toe

**A/N:** Désolée pour la mise à jour si tardive... j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre; je ne suis plus vraiment habituée d'écrire des scènes matures/graphiques. Ainsi, comme vous l'aurez deviné, ce chapitre ne convient pas à tout le monde, surtout si vous n'aimez guère l'érotisme.

Une dernière chose. La prochaine mise à jour risque de prendre un peu de temps aussi, puisque je souhaite écrire le huitième chapitre avant le septième. Bien que les deux soient très importants pour le déroulement futur de l'histoire, je dirais que le huitième le sera encore plus que le septième.

D'ailleurs, ce chapitre a une assez grande importance aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Be my Last**  
_tippy toe_

_À chaque fois que je pense à toi,  
__Les cieux méritent une prière__  
Parce que tu es marié et que tu as même une famille  
Prions pour qu'ils ne t'entendent pas_

« _Mister Nobody_ » est l'un de mes clients réguliers, si je peux le qualifier ainsi. Habituellement, nous nous rencontrons une fois par deux semaines, toujours au même endroit, à Denver. Contrairement à certains, il ne semble pas se préoccuper du fait qu'il rencontre hebdomadairement un jeune adulte dans un hôtel assez chic de la ville, toujours en complet, ce qui laisse croire aux gens qu'il est un véritable homme d'affaires. Il en est effectivement un en quelques sortes, puisqu'il exerce le métier de comptable agréé et qu'il possède sa petite entreprise à quelque part dans les Antilles, un endroit de prédilection pour les personnes ne souhaitant pas gaspiller leur argent à payer des impôts.

C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Je ne suis pas très doué pour assigner un âge à une personne, d'autant plus que j'ai un mal fou à retenir ce genre de détail lorsque l'on m'en fait part. Il paraît très bien pour son âge, il porte ses cheveux brun pâle coupés relativement courts, et son visage est presque dépourvu de rides. Ses yeux sont d'un brun mielleux, que je pourrais presque comparer à ceux de Cartman si ceux de mon ami étaient un peu moins fades. Pour être franc, il ressemble un peu à mon père physiquement, mis à part le fait qu'il est beaucoup moins négligé que lui. Son aura a quelque chose d'attachant, de charismatique, même. Ses expressions faciales ne sont guère variées, mais ce qu'il dégage nous permet de savoir comment il se sent, ce qui est assez rare chez quelqu'un. Comme je l'ai mentionné, il est toujours bien vêtu; il ne porte que des complets ou des chemises, et seulement des souliers de ville. Je ne l'ai jamais vu porter des espadrilles ni des t-shirts.

Malgré son physique attirant et ses charmes intrigants, il est facile de dire qu'il n'est pas une personne très honnête. Pour être un peu plus poli, je dirais qu'il mène une double vie, comme plusieurs de mes clients. Le jour, il est un époux et un père de famille attentionné, mais lorsque vient le soir, il se transforme en une sorte de pervers qui se paie les faveurs d'un jeune homme qui est son cadet de plus de vingt ans. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il me parle de sa vie en tant que mari et père modèle, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la famille américaine typique aux valeurs républicaines : le père qui a un bon emploi et qui apporte tout le fric à la maison, la mère au foyer qui veille à la bonne éducation des gamins et qui prépare le souper pour toute la famille en chantonnant, la petite fille qui est une bonne élève devant ses parents mais qui se rebelle en cachette, et le petit garçon, plus jeune que sa sœur, qui aime les voitures et les jeux vidéos. Et, évidemment, tout ce joli petit monde s'entend parfaitement bien ensemble, faisant des sorties et des activités ensemble. Le contraire de ma propre famille, dans le fond.

Mais comme dans toute famille qui semble parfaite, il y a ombre sur le tableau. Dans ce cas-ci, il est facile pour moi de la voir, puisque j'en fais partie en quelques sortes. Est-ce que je me sens coupable de détruire une famille qui, à première vue, semble parfaite sous toutes ses coutures ? Il s'agit d'une question assez difficile. Si je disais que cela m'était égal, que le fait que _Mister Nobody_ soit infidèle à sa femme, je passerais immédiatement pour un sans-cœur et un irresponsable. Cependant, si je disais que cela m'attristait et que je m'en voulais de rendre une femme cocue, ce serait mentir. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais obligé cet homme à venir vers moi; il s'agit plutôt du contraire puisqu'il est celui qui est venu à moi en premier.

Ce que j'apprécie de cet homme, c'est qu'il reste lui-même lorsqu'il est en ma compagnie et qu'il me considère comme une personne « normale ». Certains clients ont tendance à nous mettre sur un piédestal, ce qui peut être très ennuyant à la longue. Personne n'est parfait, surtout pas nous, et nous le savons. Cela ne sert à rien de nous mentir, nous ne sommes pas des gens dupes même si nous pratiquons le plus vieux métier du monde.

- Kenny.

Il est le seul de mes clients à savoir mon « vrai » nom. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui, peut-être parce qu'il est très humain dans ses propos et dans ses gestes. Dans un sens, je le considère un peu comme mon deuxième père, au point où j'agis un peu comme son fils lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Son toucher n'a rien de pervers, ses mots sont toujours respectueux et bien choisis, ses conseils sont judicieux et pertinents face à mes craintes… Il est évident que je cherche mon père en lui. Il doit s'en douter, mais il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je préfère cela ainsi, je ne voudrais pas que notre relation change à cause de mes sentiments enfantins. D'ailleurs, lorsque je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être respecté, d'être apprécié comme je suis, malgré mes défauts et les gaffes que j'ai pu faire. Bien que je lui confie beaucoup de choses, il ignore que je suis issu d'une famille pauvre et dysfonctionnelle. Les gens n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir, certaines choses sont mieux si elles demeurent ignorées. Je n'ai surtout pas envie qu'il me prenne en pitié et qu'il me voit d'une façon différente.

- J'aimerais te parler d'un truc, Kenny.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin; le moment n'était guère propice à la discussion. Comment peut-on discuter cohéremment lorsque nos corps sont nus l'un contre l'autre et qu'ils crient pour en avoir plus ? C'est impossible.

- Hmm, on parlera plus tard, okay ?

Doucement, il m'embrassa sur les lèvres avant d'hocher la tête et de plonger son regard dans le mien :

- C'est comme tu veux.

Cela peut paraître bizarre, mais lorsque je me retrouve dans une situation osée avec un client, la première chose à laquelle je pense, c'est à l'argent qu'il m'a donné quelques minutes plus tôt. Ensuite, je fais le vide dans ma tête, essayant de penser à d'autres choses pour ignorer le plus possible que je fais des choses que je ne serais probablement pas supposé faire avec n'importe qui, surtout pas pour quelques billets de banque. Toutefois, tout cela est différent lorsque je me retrouve avec mon client le plus habitué. Je n'ai pas besoin de laisser vagabonder mon esprit ça et là, je me permets de profiter au maximum du moment qui s'offre à moi en sa compagnie.

Puis, gentiment, je le repoussai pour pouvoir m'asseoir dans le lit et attraper mon sac à dos qui se trouvait sur le plancher, à côté du meuble. Il ne riposta pas, se contentant de me regarder faire. Son expression était neutre, ce qui me fit aussitôt sourire :

- Je ne crois pas que _Miss Nobody_ serait enchantée d'aller faire une visite d'urgence chez son gynécologue, et toi non plus je crois pas que tu en ais envie, d'ailleurs.

Comme je m'y attendais, son visage s'adoucit et un petit sourire y fut facilement visible. Sans attendre, je pris ce que j'avais besoin dans mon sac et me rassis dans une position plus confortable sur le matelas, m'approchant de lui de sorte à ce que je puisse appuyer mon front contre le sien. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit emballage que je tenais dans mes mains et que j'ouvris sans problème, d'un geste presque semblable à celui d'un expert. Ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

- Non, tu as raison. Je suis flatté que tu t'en fasses pour nous.

Je souris à nouveau d'un air amusé, parce que je savais qu'il savait que, dans un sens, cela m'était égal que sa femme soit malade, que cela n'était pas mon problème du tout mais plutôt le sien. L'heure n'était cependant pas à la discussion, et nous le savions tous les deux, même s'il était plus approprié de dire qu'il s'agissait plutôt de nos corps qui le savaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir lorsque je sentis son érection grandissante appuyer contre la mienne, me faisant frissonner de plaisir et d'embarras. La chaleur de la pièce sembla monter en flèche à ce moment, me faisant suer à grosses goûtes alors que je sortais le condom de son enveloppe. Mes mains se mirent à trembler légèrement, même si ce geste était effectué aussi souvent que, dans mon cas, donner une poignée de main à mon ami. Je n'étais pas timide, mais l'intensité du moment me prenait toujours par surprise, comme si je ne m'y étais jamais habitué. Je sentis alors qu'on repoussa tendrement les mèches de cheveux blond douteux qui s'étaient collés sur mon front, pour ainsi mieux voir mon expression faciale. Je devais avoir l'air un peu lamentable lorsque je relevai mes yeux sombres vers le propriétaire de cette main en feu, les joues rosées et le souffle court. Alors que mes mains s'affairaient à mettre le morceau de latex bien à sa place, mon regard était toujours plongé dans le sien, comme si j'attendais une réponse à une question que je n'avais pas posée.

- Kenny, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu vas me tuer tellement tu as l'air innocent.

Ne m'attendant pas à une telle remarque, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner, d'un ricanement qui me sembla un peu nerveux. Il voulait probablement détendre l'atmosphère en passant un tel commentaire, ce qu'il réussit à moitié. Toutefois, lorsque le bout de mes doigts effleura légèrement son membre, je le sentis se raidir et serrer les dents, pour ne pas se mettre à gémir. Une fois que le préservatif fut bien en place, il posa une main sur ma nuque, sur laquelle il appliqua une légère pression pour rapprocher mon visage du sien, même si nos fronts se touchaient déjà. Sa respiration était déjà sifflante et son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Je n'en fus cependant pas surpris; pour plusieurs, une simple caresse est bien assez pour les exciter. Surtout lorsque la personne qui la procure est une personne qui sait exactement où et comment toucher pour procurer le plus de plaisir possible.

- Et merde, désolé… ! C'est juste que… je me suis ennuyé de toi et que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus…

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer, la réaction provoquée par son corps était des plus normales. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les gens s'excusaient pour des choses auxquelles ils étaient impuissants. Je voulais leur dire à chaque fois que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils ne devraient pas s'en faire pour si peu, mais ce serait parler pour rien.

- Ça va, ça va, je comprends. Tu t'excuses pour rien.

Sans plus attendre, je m'allongeai dans les draps blancs et rugueux, ces draps communs à tous les hôtels que je connaisse. Je pouvais entendre le sang battre dans mes oreilles et ma vision s'embrumer peu à peu alors que je fermais à moitié les yeux. Couché et respirant bruyamment ainsi, j'aurais presque pu avoir l'air vulnérable aux yeux de mon client. Ce n'était toutefois qu'une illusion. J'étais loin d'être le gamin innocent qui ne sait pas dans quoi il s'aventure en suivant le premier homme lui offrant quelques billets de banque. Ce n'était qu'une parure, une parure que les hommes qui paient pour mon corps semblent apprécier au plus haut point. L'être humain a en lui cet instinct animal qui lui fait perdre la tête lorsqu'il est en position de domination. Il doit absolument dominer, il doit absolument n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Sans aucune hâte perceptible, _Mister Nobody_ se pencha sur moi, cherchant mon regard du sien. Puis, sans cérémonie, il m'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres, ses deux mains occupées à caresser mon torse en sueur. Je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de passion, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de mon corps qui semblait être prêt à surchauffer. Il y a de ces gens qui naissent avec un désir sexuel insatiable, une flamme à l'intérieur d'eux qui en demande toujours plus, qui peut même leur faire perdre le respect de soi qu'ils ont. Je fais partie de ces personnes. Peu de gens seraient capables d'être excités à l'idée de partager leur intimité avec de parfaits étrangers. Il y a des exceptions, et je suis l'une d'elles. Mes amis m'ont toujours dit que je n'avais aucune gêne, et ils ont parfaitement raison. Le sexe demeure du sexe, peu importe la personne avec laquelle nous nous louons à l'acte.

Mes pensées furent dissipées lorsque mon cerveau reçut l'ordre de chasser un corps intrus, deux doigts dans ce cas-ci, qui pénétrait sans aucun mal l'anneau serré de muscles, qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'une telle visite. La bataille ne dura que quelques instants, mon corps s'habituant rapidement à cette intrusion, y prenant même plaisir. Gémissant, je relevai les hanches pour suivre le rythme que les doigts enchaînaient en entrant et en sortant de moi. Le plaisir que ce geste procurait était sans égal, même si, dans mon cas, il était un peu superflu :

- T'es pas obligé de faire ça, voyons… tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai pas besoin de ça…

Sur ce, je lui fis un petit sourire en coin, qui se voulait d'être séduisant mais qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Il comprit cependant le message et retira doucement ses doigts, me faisant gémir légèrement par le fait même. Contrairement à plusieurs, ses gestes n'avaient rien de brusque, et me paraissaient même être empreints d'une certaine compassion. Compassion pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui n'a pas choisi la bonne voie mais qui apprécie tout de même de livrer son corps à de parfaits étrangers.

- Je veux pas te faire mal non plus…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner subtilement. Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour me faire mal, et il le savait très bien. Je fus toutefois touché par le fait qu'il s'en faisait pour mon bien-être :

- Arrête de t'expliquer et continue, sinon tu vas finir par bander mou…!

- Impossible, à voir la position dans laquelle tu es et comment tu me regardes.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, me rendant compte effectivement que je me trouvais dans une position assez compromettante. Profitant de mon embarras, il me saisit au niveau des hanches, se positionnant entre mes jambes tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je lui fis un petit sourire, comme pour lui donner la permission fondamentale de pénétrer en moi, alors que mon corps n'attendait que cela. Il n'hésita pas et s'exécuta, m'arrachant un léger gémissement de plaisir lorsque je le sentis glisser en moi. Mes muscles se refermèrent aussitôt sur ce corps intrus, faisant grogner à son tour mon partenaire. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en moi, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent, son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Mollement, je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre fortement et gémir son nom à son oreille. Le bas de mon corps était en feu et criait haut et fort pour en avoir plus, me tuant à petit feu. _Mister Nobody _sembla le remarquer puisqu'il saisit ma dure érection de sa main droite, sa main gauche toujours sur ma hanche pour stabiliser le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Je sentis l'air se couper de mes poumons au moment où il me toucha et je fermai fortement les yeux, l'attirant encore plus contre moi. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine. Je voulais que ce plaisir et ces sensations demeurent éternellement, que je puisse les ressentir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte sur le coup, la cadence de son geste avait augmenté, faisant ainsi de mon corps qu'un jouet dont il était le maître, qu'il manipulait et torturait à sa guise au point de le rendre complètement fou. Le souffle court, j'essayais tant bien que mal de lui dire de continuer, mais ce qui sortait de ma bouche n'était que des gémissements rauques. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de grogner de plaisir, ses lèvres se plaçant de temps à autre sur les miennes pour se retirer au bout de quelques instants, cherchant un peu d'oxygène alors qu'il se faisait de plus en plus rare. Mes supplications se firent tout de même entendre puisque ses caresses sur mon érection se firent plus rapides et plus insistantes. Je ne pus retenir au bout de plusieurs minutes un orgasme qui s'empara de mon corps en entier, me coupant le souffle pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Puis, au bout d'un instant, ce fit au tour de mon partenaire d'atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir, éjaculant en moi en poussant un long gémissement. À ce moment, un frisson me parcourut, la sensation m'étant tout simplement délicieuse.

- Kenny… je peux te parler, maintenant ?

Légèrement confus, j'ouvris les yeux, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il prenne tout de suite la parole. À ma grande surprise, il affichait un air très sérieux en me regardant dans les yeux :

- Ouais… bien sûr.

Je m'assis lentement dans le lit, gémissant faiblement lorsque je sentis quelque chose couler le long de ma cuisse. J'étais tout de même tout ouïe à ce qu'il allait me dire.

o o o

Malgré l'offre de mon client, qui m'invitait à passer le reste de la nuit à l'hôtel avec lui, je préférai retourner chez moi et dormir dans mon propre lit. Bien que j'avais l'habitude de partager mes draps et mes oreillers avec une autre personne, il m'était toujours plus agréable de dormir seul. D'ailleurs, malgré le fait que ma maison était un vrai taudis, il s'agissait tout de même de mon chez-moi et de l'endroit où j'aimais le plus me retrouver après une soirée de travail. Comme la plupart du temps, j'entendais encore cette fois-ci mon lit chaud et douillet m'appeler, me poussant à faire un effort surhumain pour courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La course n'avait pas été bien longue, mais j'étais quand même essoufflé, probablement parce que je fumais trop et que je ne faisais pas souvent d'exercice. Je n'avais pas le temps, en plus que j'étais relativement fainéant de nature. Tout en reprenant mon souffle, je poussai la porte qui n'était jamais verrouillée. Il y avait un peu de lumière à l'intérieur, ce qui me porta à croire qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un debout, probablement Kylie qui étudiait pour un examen. Je retirai mes souliers que je poussai du bout du pied sur le petit tapis, puis me dirigeai vers le salon pour dire à ma petite sœur qu'elle devrait aller dormir. À ma grande surprise, la personne se trouvant dans la pièce n'était pas ma sœur, mais mon père qui semblait s'endormir devant le téléviseur, une canette de bière à la main. Je fis un pas en direction du sofa, ce qui fit craquer le vieux plancher de bois pourrit, et il releva la tête. Son expression était confuse, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir :

- Kenny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés et de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il écoutait. Un film quelconque, avec le volume baissé au complet. Quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait probablement pas :

- Ben… je suis chez moi, non ?

Ce fut à son tour d'hausser les épaules. Il prit une gorgée de bière avant de poser la canette sur la table se trouvant devant le divan, puis me regarda du coin de l'œil :

- T'étais encore avec un vieux salaud, si j'comprends ben.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner mon regard du sien, légèrement honteux. Il était au courant de mon métier, pourquoi devait-il en parler comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose dont il n'avait guère l'habitude ? D'un geste incertain, j'hochai doucement la tête, d'un air presque coupable. La lueur dans ses yeux me parut changer et s'assombrir, mais je n'ajoutai rien, ne sachant pas comment il prendrait ma remarque.

- C'est rien, je connais ce mec depuis longtemps. Il est sympa.

- J'espère. Aucun vieux pervers a l'droit d'faire mal à mon fils… !

À voir sa façon d'agir, je pus automatiquement déduire qu'il était à moitié ivre. S'il l'avait été complètement, il se serait contenté de me dire de rapporter le plus d'argent possible à la maison, parce que les comptes allaient bientôt entrer et qu'il n'avait plus d'argent pour les payer. D'ailleurs, s'il avait été complètement sobre, il aurait évité le sujet et m'aurait dit d'aller au lit, pour pouvoir prendre un coup tranquille. Comme plusieurs alcooliques, son tempérament changeait en rapport à la quantité de boisson qu'il consommait. La règle s'appliquait aussi dans le cas de ma mère.

- Personne me fait mal, papa. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Il ne me croyait évidemment pas puisqu'il poussa un long soupire de découragement. Le voir s'en faire tant pour moi me mettait mal à l'aise, même si j'appréciais beaucoup le fait que mon bien-être le préoccupait… pendant un bref instant.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil une seconde fois, comme s'il doutait de ma sincérité. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour cela. Je n'avais pas été sincère à cent pourcent non plus. D'un geste lent, il s'étira vers l'avant pour saisir une canette de bière qui se trouvait dans une caisse placée entre le divan et la petite table, et me la tendit. Il voulait que je boive de l'alcool avant d'aller au lit… ? Tant pis, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais, de toute façon. Hochant la tête, je pris le contenant qu'il me donna et l'ouvris d'un geste sec. Me voyant en prendre une gorgée, il reprit celle qu'il avait posée sur la petite table quand je suis arrivé, ne se faisant pas prier pour se livrer à l'une de ses activités favorites. Boire me fit le plus grand bien puisque j'étais assoiffé depuis le début de la soirée.

- L'gamin de ton frère est prévu pour dans six mois environ, qu'il m'a dit.

J'étais seul avec lui, et il trouvait le moyen d'inclure mon frère à la conversation. Pas que j'en étais jaloux, mais je pouvais très bien vivre sans en entendre parler. J'avais d'ailleurs oublié le fait que sa copine attendait un enfant. Ma mémoire a tendance à oublier les mauvaises nouvelles.

- Ah bon…

- Fais pas cette tête-là, voyons. J'sais ben que t'es pas capable d'avoir de mômes, mais tu peux toujours adopter, hein. Y'a pleins de solutions pour ça.

- Je disais pas ça pour ça.

Il me regarda bizarrement, comme si je venais de dire la plus stupide des conneries :

- Hey, j'disais ça aussi, à ton âge. J'ai quand même eu mon premier gamin à vingt ans, pis si tu veux mon avis, j'vais peut-être encore en avoir.

Cette remarque ne put que me surprendre : prévoyait-il _vraiment_ avoir encore des enfants avec ma mère, même s'ils étaient incapables de se supporter plus de cinq minutes ? Leur relation semblait s'empirer de jour en jour, ils s'étaient peut-être même trouvés un amant chacun de leur côté. Cela m'était égal, ce serait probablement préférable pour nous tous s'ils se séparaient et qu'ils mettent fin à leurs incessantes chicanes. Je fus sorti de mes pensées lorsqu'une forte main se posa dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffa légèrement, les rendant pires qu'ils l'étaient déjà :

- Arrête donc de t'en faire, Kenny. J'te préfère à ton frère.

Je fus surpris de l'entendre me dire une telle chose. Croyait-il sérieusement que j'étais _jaloux_ de mon frère… ? Il n'avait rien à envier, et le fait que ma mère le préfèrait à moi depuis toujours ne m'a jamais dérangé. J'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de gagner ma confiance en me rassurant et en me valorisant. Pas qu'il ne l'avait pas. J'étais tout simplement indifférent à cet homme, même s'il était mon père.

- Ça me dérange pas. J'suis pas jaloux de Kevin.

Un léger ricanement s'échappa de sa bouche, puis il se remit à me caresser les cheveux, son autre main étant toujours occupée à tenir sa canette de bière. Finalement, sa main qui se trouvait sur ma tête descendit jusqu'à ma nuque qu'il saisit assez fermement pour que nos regards puissent se croiser. Je voyais claire dans son jeu. Comme pour lui donner mon autorisation, je fis un petit sourire en coin, et il comprit rapidement le message. Il approcha son visage du mien, sa main toujours sur ma nuque, alors que je posai ma main droite sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il sembla avoir le souffle coupé une fraction de seconde, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je le touche ainsi. Alors que je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui, il fit de même, réduisant la distance qui se trouvait entre nous. Elle fut complètement coupée lorsqu'il passa sa jambe par-dessus la mienne, sorte de message subtile pour que j'accentue (ou approfondisse) ma caresse. Je ne fus pas surpris en plaçant mes lèvres sur les siennes de constater qu'elles goûtaient l'alcool, mais cela ne m'importunait pas vraiment. Il fut le premier à utiliser sa langue pour donner une toute autre sensation notre baiser, la faisant glisser sur ma demi-mâchoire inférieure, puis supérieure, avant d'aller la frotter vigoureusement contre la mienne. Le geste lui fut rendu sans hésitation, nos deux langues s'entrelaçant et se caressant dans un élan de passion soudain, me faisant presque oublier que son propriétaire était mon géniteur paternel. Finalement, je fus le premier à me reculer, n'ayant guère envie de prolonger les tendresses encore longtemps. Je n'avais pas perdu la tête au point de ne pas me souvenir que j'avais de l'école demain, et j'avais également envie de profiter de quelques heures de repos. D'ailleurs, cela ne sembla pas déranger mon partenaire qui me regarda avec un sourire doux, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je le lui rendis avant de me mettre à genou en face du divan, un air impassible au visage. Je ne montrais que rarement mes émotions lorsque je me livrais à de tels gestes, ne voulant pas influencer celles de l'autre. La plupart du temps, ils risqueraient d'être déçus.

Sans perdre de temps, je sortis de mon sac à dos ce dont j'avais besoin et ouvris le petit emballage d'un geste assuré, contrairement à plus tôt dans la soirée. Un ricanement se fit entendre, que j'ignorai, alors que je m'affairais à baisser la braguette ainsi que le sous-vêtement de mon père. Le ricanement se changea en une sorte de plainte mélangée à un gémissement, ce qui me confirma que j'étais sur le point de lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait à tout prix recevoir. Comme je m'y attendais, aucune main ne fut placée derrière mon crâne ou ne tira sur mes cheveux : il savait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un geste très offensant et que certains pouvaient même le considérer comme étant près de l'agression. Il savait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'une chose que je détestais au plus haut point. Alors, sans attendre, je fis saliver ma bouche, puis y pris son érection grandissante. Un deuxième gémissement se fit entendre, mais fut rapidement étouffer au risque que quelqu'un l'entende. Le goût est toujours le même d'une personne à l'autre, qu'il s'agisse de son propre père ou d'un parfait étranger. Dit ainsi, je suppose que plusieurs pourraient penser qu'il s'agit d'une chose beaucoup moins outrageante.

- Kenny… merde… !

Sans mettre fin à mon geste, je relevai légèrement les yeux pour voir son visage ruisselant de sueur, les yeux à moitié fermés et les joues teintées d'un rose très pâle. À entendre sa respiration sifflante, je pus aussitôt dire que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare pour ses poumons. Il semblait également combattre l'envie de poser sa main sur ma nuque, ses ongles étant rentrés dans les coussins défoncés du divan. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me reculai légèrement pour reprendre mon souffle, mon pouce caressant le bout de son érection pour ne pas mettre fin à son plaisir. Ensuite, j'effectuai quelques va-et-vient avec l'aide de ma main avant de le prendre en entier dans ma cavité humide. Ma gorge continua son mouvement d'aspiration pendant un long instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans le condom en grognant silencieusement mon nom, m'indiquant que je pouvais me retirer. Tout cela s'était passé rapidement. M'essuyant le bord de la bouche en regardant un point invisible sur le sofa, je lui retirai le préservatif souillé pour le mettre dans la poubelle. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me relever, deux bras puissants me saisir à la taille et m'attirèrent contre une poitrine dans laquelle je pouvais sentir un cœur débattre. Une étreinte. Une forme de remerciement. Dans un tel moment, les mots étaient inutiles et superflus.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et que je trouve l'énergie pour me reculer. Nos regards se croisèrent, mais aucune parole ne fut échangée. Ramassant mon sac à dos, je le vis du coin de l'œil s'étirer pour prendre sa canette de bière, comme si rien ne venait de se passer entre nous.

Sans faire de bruit, je montai les escaliers, passai devant la chambre de ma mère, puis celle de ma sœur avant d'arriver à la mienne. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit en soupirant, me passant une main dans les cheveux. J'avais drôlement hâte de prendre une douche.

Dormir. Enfin.

Et lorsque je m'en fais trop, je balaie mes soucis en les remplaçant par des images impropres de toi.

_Personne n'est obligé de savoir.  
_

* * *


	7. celebrate

**A/N: **Après une absence de près d'un an, me voici de retour avec la suite de cette histoire, un peu honteuse. J'ai commencé à écrire le présent chapitre le printemps dernier, quelques jours après avoir publié le chapitre précédent. Parallèlement, mon emploi fut quelque chose que je pris plus au sérieux que quoi que ce soit, et ainsi, je n'avais plus vraiment le goût d'écrire. À l'été, je me mis à rédiger le chapitre huit, probablement le plus important de l'histoire. Je le fis aisément, et il fut terminé en août, alors que ce chapitre-ci n'était toujours pas terminé et ne comptait que deux pages. Le chapitre neuf s'écrivit aussi rapidement que son précédent, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas les mettre à jour puisque le chapitre sept n'était toujours pas terminé. Le voici. (enfin)

Pour ceux et celles qui attendaient cette suite, je suis sincèrement désolée. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, même si le présent chapitre m'a donné quelque peu de fil à retordre.

________________________________________________________________________

**Be my Last**  
_celebrate_

_Célébrer, sur la colline où l'on peut voir la lune  
Ce soir deux personnes s'échangent leurs vœux, un mariage secret  
Célébrer, viens par ici  
Parce que je comprends ce que c'est de toujours pleurer seul_

Vendredi soir, vingt-et-une heure.

La journée que j'ai attendue avec impatience toute la semaine est finalement arrivée, et j'étais tellement excité que je suis rentré de l'école avec Bebe pour l'aider à finir de tout préparer. D'après ce qu'elle m'avaitt dit, nous serons une vingtaine environ, peut-être même plus puisque ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a confirmé leur présence. Je sais que Cartman et Stan seront présents, mais rien n'est certain en ce qui s'agit de Kyle. Les _partys_ ne l'ont jamais enchanté, et sa mère ne le laisserait probablement pas y prendre part de peur qu'il apprenne ce qu'est la boisson. Je ne serais d'ailleurs pas surpris d'apprendre que Cartman ait glissé une quelconque substance illégale dans sa boisson pour le droguer et le tabasser dans le fond de la cours….

L'épicerie se fit rapidement : plusieurs sacs de chips, des nachos, beaucoup de boissons gazeuses et, évidemment, plusieurs caisses de bière et d'alcool que les parents de Bebe nous ont si gentiment achetées. Ses parents étaient permissifs à ce point, ce qui est tout de même rare pour des gens vivant dans un bled comme South Park. Une fois tous nos achats sortis des sacs de plastique et étalés sur la table, il fallut tout trier : mettre les croustilles dans des plats de plastique, les nachos avec de la sauce salsa et du fromage, les boissons gazeuses ainsi que la boisson dans le réfrigérateur… Cela nous prit une bonne demi-heure, en excluant le temps requis pour tout ramasser par la suite. La prochaine étape fut de trouver de la musique qui plairait à tout le monde, de préférence de la musique donnant le goût de danser. Après de longues suggestions et quelques petites disputes, parce que nos goûts musicaux étaient totalement différents, nous nous entendîmes pour un disque de musique techno que j'avais apporté, au cas où. Une banale compilation de morceaux technos que j'avais un jour trouvé dans ma chambre, et qui devait probablement appartenir à mon frère. Dieu seul sait comment le pauvre disque a pu atterrir dans mon étagère…

Avec son système de son, Bebe sortit également de sa chambre une console Play Station, que j'ignorais qu'elle possédait. Lorsque je la questionnai à son sujet, elle me répondit tout simplement qu'on lui avait offerte pour sa fête et qu'elle aimait bien y jouer de temps en temps. Il s'agissait tout de même d'une bonne idée puisque, pour la plupart d'entre nous, une petite partie de jeu vidéo n'est jamais de refus. Elle ne fut pas surprise de l'apprendre :

- Je sais, à croire que vous, les mecs, vous changez jamais, hein… !

Je ne pus que me mettre à sourire devant ce commentaire. Elle avait raison, après tout. Peut-être que nous n'avions pas si grandi que ça, malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser. Une fois la console et le système de son installés dans le salon, nous décidâmes de nous reposer quelques minutes sur le divan, histoire de penser à ce que nous allions faire par la suite. Tout ce que nous avions à faire était presque terminé, si ce n'était que d'attendre que les parents de Bebe partent. Les premiers invités arriveraient probablement après le souper, vers dix-huit heures, ainsi avions-nous encore beaucoup de temps devant nous pour finaliser les préparations. D'ailleurs, lorsque je lui posai la question à propos de ceux qui ne retournerait pas chez eux avant le lendemain, elle se contenta de me répondre qu'ils devront se contenter des sofas ou du plancher du salon. Un petit sourire se dessina à nouveau sur mes lèvres, sa réponse n'ayant rien de vraiment surprenant.

o o o

Comme je m'y attendais, on sonna à la porte vers dix-huit heures trente. Bebe se précipita pour aller ouvrir et accueillir les premiers invités qui, fus-je surpris, étaient Craig et Tweek. De sa politesse habituelle, Craig se contenta d'hausser les épaules en nous saluant presque bêtement. Son compagnon fut un peu plus poli et nous sourit timidement, se cachant légèrement derrière son ami en tremblant. Tweek avait toujours eu cette habitude, comme s'il croyait que nous allions nous attaquer à lui. En plus d'être accroc à tout ce qui pouvait le garder réveillé, il semblait devenir peu à peu paranoïaque… Une fois leur manteau retiré, ils ne furent pas surpris d'être les premiers à être arrivés. En jetant un coup d'œil au salon, le plus grand des deux nous informa que Clyde arrivera probablement avec Stan, ce qui me laissa perplexe. Sortiraient-ils ensemble, finalement ?

- Avec… Stan ?  
- M'ouais. Il faut croire que la tarlouze lui a tombé dans l'œil, hein…

Je me retins pour ne pas lui faire savoir impoliment mon point de vue, parce que nous n'étions pas ici pour nous chicaner mais pour passer du bon temps. Ainsi, je laissai passer l'insulte en faisant croire que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Bebe fit la même chose, s'approchant d'eux pour leur offrir quoique ce soit. Ils acceptèrent tous les deux une boisson gazeuse en attendant que les autres arrivent. Pas question de se mettre tout de suite à l'alcool et ne pas voir la soirée défiler. Craig le savait que trop bien, puisqu'il était un expert de ce genre de fêtes. Il passait ses fins de semaine chez Token sur la débauche avec sa bande…

Les minutes passèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte, jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne à la porte une deuxième fois. Je vis Bebe traverser le salon en flèche, se jetant presque sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Enfin, un visage familier qu'était celui de Cartman. Je ne l'attendais pas tard, sachant très bien qu'il voudrait être le premier à sauter dans les plats de collation et à essayer de trafiquer les boissons au cas où Kyle déciderait de se présenter. À son habitude, il insulta Bebe, puis vint me voir :

- Kyle est pas là ?  
- Non. Je sais même pas s'il compte venir.

Il fronça un sourcil, insatisfait de ma réponse, puis se dirigea vers la grande table, ce que j'avais prévu. Rapidement et presque sournoisement, il se mit à prendre tout ce qui lui semblait riche en gras et se dépêcha à le mettre dans sa bouche. Par la suite, il prit place sur le divan pour regarder Craig et Tweek jouer à un jeu de courses de voitures, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à la porte à toutes les minutes. Inutile de préciser qu'il attendait son Juif préféré. J'étais presque prêt à parier qu'il devait avoir caché un poignard à l'intérieur de sa veste au cas où l'occasion se présentait.

Je restai bouche-bée lorsque Pip entra, retirant poliment son petit chapeau de sur sa tête pour saluer Bebe. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir ici, encore moins que je m'attendais à voir Kyle. Il était cependant venu, avec son éternel air timide et sa façon un peu trop soumise de regarder les gens. Bien qu'il n'était guère apprécié à l'école, je n'avais personnellement rien contre lui. Je me foutais bien qu'il soit Britannique, Canadien ou Australien. Certes, son accent était légèrement différent du nôtre, mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour détester les gens. D'ailleurs, avec le temps, son accent était beaucoup moins prononcé. Dorénavant, à la place de lui faire la vie dure, les gens semblaient préférer l'ignorer et faire comme s'il n'existait pas. J'avais presque envie de me lever et le féliciter d'être venu. Je le ferai plus tard. Je préférais attendre pour voir la réaction des autres quand ils le verront. Ils risquaient d'être beaucoup plus surpris que moi. Évidemment, une fois entré, Cartman s'approcha de lui, se mettant à l'insulter et à le traiter de Français. Pip ne sembla cependant pas impressionné le moindrement, lui disant gentiment d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Cela le laissa complètement de marbre. Le voyant ainsi vexé, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter à ses côtés tout en allant me chercher une canette de bière :

- On dirait bien que Kyle est pas encore arrivé…

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, se prit une cannette de bière à son tour, l'ouvrit et en avala la moitié d'un coup. Je n'en fus pas le moindrement surpris. Son expression passa de vexé à légèrement contrarié :

- Non. Sa chienne de mère doit l'avoir barricadé dans sa chambre… !

L'expression était très bien choisie, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas si saugrenue quand on connaissait bien la mère de Kyle. Je ricanai légèrement, ne voulant pas vraiment dire le contraire de lui de peur de le voir se fâcher encore plus pour rien. Certes, ce ne serait pas surprenant que sa mère tente de le confiner à sa chambre, mais mon petit doigt me disait que le rouquin allait se présenter, que sa mère le veuille ou non.

- Ça serait bien qu'il vienne en tout cas. Ça lui ferait du bien.  
- Il est mieux de venir… ! Sinon, je le ligote sur le banc arrière de mon auto !  
- Hmm, t'as de drôles d'idées quand tu veux… Il va falloir qu'il vienne premièrement si tu veux faire ça.

Je lui donnai un gentil coup de coude qu'il me redonna en grognant. Il me fit une moue, sachant très bien que je m'apprêtais à le réprimander à nouveau en voyant le sourire que j'affichais :

- Tu devrais moins boire, sinon tu vas tomber avant même qu'il arrive !  
- Bah, il doit avoir trop peur que je le tripote pour venir !  
- C'est quand même ça qui risque de se produire si jamais il vient… !  
- Je serais stupide de pas en profiter… ! Et puis, arrête donc d'essayer de me faire passer pour un pervers ! Les Juifs, je les pelote pas, je les assassine ! Tu confonds mes intentions !

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer lorsque j'aperçus la porte s'ouvrir et Bebe pousser un cri d'étonnement. Je jetai un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant. Finalement, mon intuition avait été la bonne : Kyle était bel et bien venu. Une fois qu'il fut entré à l'intérieur, je me permis de mieux le regarder subtilement. C'était la première fois que je le voyais vêtu de la sorte. Pour la première fois depuis je le connaissais, il portait des jeans relativement ajustés au niveau de la taille et même un peu au niveau des jambes. Je ne saurais dire s'il avait froid aux pieds, puisque d'épais bas rayés qui semblaient en laine recouvraient à moitié ses tibias, par-dessus ses pantalons. Il était chaussé de bottes, ce qui était également une première. Elles étaient noires et à peine attachées, lui donnant un air décontracté, ou bien n'avait-il simplement pas eu le temps de les attacher. À la place de ses éternels t-shirts de couleur unie, il portait une veste orange qui allait très bien avec ses jeans blancs. Elle ressemblait un peu à celles que Stan portait, ajustée et en tissu léger. Je ne pus cependant pas voir ce qu'il portait en dessous puisqu'il avait zippé le vêtement presque au complet. Lorsqu'il fut dos à moi, je remarquai qu'il y avait des sortes d'écussons sur ses jeans, l'un d'entre eux représentant une tête de mort, ce qui me fit sourire. Peut-être que Stan avait déteint un peu sur lui… Avant même que je puisse me retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil à Cartman, il était déjà parti à la rencontre de son cher Juif, me laissant seul en ricanant subtilement. Je ne pus comprendre ce qu'ils se dirent, toutefois, Kyle se mit à rougir, ce qui me fit comprendre aussitôt que Cartman devait l'avoir insulté ou complimenté d'une façon peu flatteuse.

Puis, au bout de quelques insultes, ils s'approchèrent de la table où la boisson et la nourriture se trouvaient, Cartman offrant à Kyle de se prendre quelque chose à boire :

- Goûte à ça ! C'est Bebe qui l'a fait ! J'en ai déjà bu la moitié !

Le rouquin sembla hésiter, toutefois, naïf comme il l'était, il acquiesça et prit le verre que le gros tas lui tendait. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier, me confirmant qu'il avait bel et bien ajouté quelque chose au fameux cocktail…

- Beurk… ! Il est bien trop concentré… !  
- Remue-le un peu au pire… !

Il but son verre au complet malgré le goût amer. J'étais légèrement tenté de lui dire la vérité à propos du goût particulier, mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir Cartman sur le dos pendant le reste de la soirée. Si jamais les choses s'envenimaient, j'interviendrais. Par la suite, ils sortirent par la porte arrière donnant sur le jardin, le plus grand des deux prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Prudemment, je m'installai près de la fenêtre pour regarder ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Avec lui, on ne sait jamais, il faut toujours se méfier : ce serait tout à fait son style de sortir une arme des poches de son pantalon pour tenter de l'éventrer… Je fus toutefois sorti de mes observations lorsque Bebe s'approcha de moi, tout sourire, et commença à me parler de tout et de rien. Rapidement, mon attention fut captée, me faisant complètement oublier les deux autres qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Pourquoi sentais-je le besoin de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, d'ailleurs ? Cela ne me regardait aucunement, et je savais très bien que Kyle pouvait se défendre tout seul si jamais cela devait se produire. Je faisais bien des blagues sur mon ami anti-sémite, mais jamais il ne tenterait d'assassiner quelqu'un. Lui faire une peur bleue, oui, sans aucun doute, mais pas tenter de le tuer. Il aurait bien trop peur de terminer ses jours dans une prison à sécurité maximale sans son X-Box et sa mère pour répondre à tous ses caprices.

- Je suis surprise que Kyle soit venu… ! C'est vraiment cool !  
- Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi… Il a dû faire croire à sa mère qu'il allait passer la fin de semaine chez Stan pour qu'elle accepte de le laisser sortir…

Ce fut justement en parlant du loup que je lui vis le bout de la patte, mon cher ami venant d'arriver en compagnie de Clyde, comme Craig l'avait si bien prédit. Il était d'ailleurs vrai que Stan avait dû lui tomber dans l'œil, puisqu'ils se tenaient par la main et relativement près l'un de l'autre. Ils finirent par se laisser lorsqu'ils retirèrent leurs manteaux avant d'aller rejoindre les amis du plus grand, qui jouaient toujours au Play Station assis sur le divan. Étonnement, Stan semblait relativement à l'aise avec eux, ce qui était tout de même surprenant puisque lui et Craig ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus ensemble. À mesure que je les regardais tous les deux, j'étais incapable de m'empêcher de trouver qu'ils se ressemblaient curieusement sur le plan physique. Certains de leurs traits et de leurs manies étaient semblables, comme si l'un avait prit les habitudes de l'autre. Cela était pourtant impossible, puisqu'ils se côtoyaient uniquement pour s'insulter et se bagarrer. Kyle avait également déjà fait ce rapprochement, ce qui prouvait, en quelques sortes, que je n'étais pas complètement fou pour penser ainsi.

Stan était vêtu comme à son habitude : des pantalons et une veste ridiculement serrés, de couleur noir, une tuque qui s'agençait avec les deux principaux morceaux, des souliers de toile qui devaient être beaucoup trop froids pour cette période de l'année et, bien entendu, il s'était maquillé les yeux de la couleur qu'il portait tout le temps. J'étais loin d'être friand des mecs qui se maquillent, mais ce trait de crayon foncé faisait ressortir à merveille la couleur pâle de ses yeux. Sinon, je préférais m'abstenir de tout commentaire, tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas du genre à faire de la peine à mes amis. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il sembla me remarquer et se leva, tenant toujours son copain par la main, et vint me rejoindre à la grande table. Il avait un sourire contagieux aux lèvres, et je me pris à me surprendre de le voir si heureux. Habituellement, il ne s'exprimait pas si ouvertement de peur de se faire remarquer et insulter par les gens qui le traitaient de tarlouze. Cela me fit plaisir de le voir s'affirmer si ouvertement, si je peux dire les choses ainsi :

- Kenny ! Ça va ?  
- Oui, ça va. J'ai pas besoin de te renvoyer la question, par contre. C'est évident.

Il ne put retenir un ricanement amusé, probablement parce qu'il s'était lui aussi rendu compte qu'il agissait différemment qu'à son habitude. Il était une personne qui avait tout pour lui, sans exagération, alors je trouvais cela dommage qu'il doute de lui uniquement parce qu'il avait une sexualité différente de la majorité des gens. J'espère qu'il finira par s'en rendre compte, histoire que cela ne le trouble plus autant que présentement.

- Ouais, ça va vraiment bien. Dis, est-ce que Kyle est venu, finalement ?  
- Ouais, il est là. Cartman et lui sont sortis un peu avant que tu arrives.

Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers moi, abandonnant probablement sa quête de se trouver une collation qui l'intéressait. Pendant un bref instant, il me dévisagea presque, comme si ce que je venais de dire ne tenait pas la route. Prenant distraitement une chip dans un bol, il se rapprocha de moi et baissa le ton :

- J'espère… que le gros con essaie pas de lui faire une vacherie, au moins… ?  
- J'en sais rien… je suppose que ça dépend ce que tu veux dire par ça…  
- C'est difficile à dire… Cartman réussit toujours à me surprendre.

Le doute était clairement visible dans son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, mais c'était en vain puisque la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et que les lumières éclairaient à peine la cours. Se mordant la lèvre, il s'appuya contre la table et réfléchit pendant un instant, fixant le bout de ses souliers :

- Je pense que je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font.  
- Fais comme tu veux. Tu vas en avoir le cœur net, en tout cas.

Ce fut donc en hochant la tête qu'il dit à Clyde de l'attendre et sortit à son tour par la porte donnant à l'arrière de la cours. Ses doutes me laissèrent également perplexes. Je savais qu'il était toujours très protecteur avec Kyle lorsqu'il s'agissait de Cartman, mais peut-être que finalement, il n'avait pas tort et que le gros crétin s'apprêtait à faire une connerie. J'avais envie d'en savoir un peu plus également, mais Bebe me prit le bras avant même que je puisse y penser deux fois, me disant de venir danser avec elle. Tant pis, j'étais ici pour m'amuser, pas pour tenter de régler des conflits entre mes amis. Quelqu'un éteignit la lumière, puis la musique se mit aussitôt à jouer. D'un synchronisme presque parfait, tout le monde présent dans le salon se mit à danser et à secouer la tête sur ce bidouillage électronique que j'abhorrais. Nous avions plutôt l'air d'être en pleine crise d'épilepsie, mais personne ne dit rien parce que ce n'était pas l'important. Ma « compagne de danse » se tenait très proche de moi, tentant probablement de m'amadouer en effleurant son corps parfait contre le mien. Ce genre de choses ne me gênait plus depuis très longtemps, alors je la laissai faire avant d'en mettre un peu du mien, ce qui la fit rire. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil, à quelques mètres de la porte, Pip qui se trémoussait timidement, espérant probablement que personne ne le remarque. Il n'avait pas fini de m'impressionner, on dirait bien. J'aurais été très sceptique si l'on m'avait dit qu'il viendrait chez Bebe ce soir, et je n'aurais jamais cru, qu'en plus de venir, il se joindrait à la foule et tenterait d'effectuer quelques pas de danse maladroits. Pourtant, il était présentement en train de le faire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne totalement différente de celle que j'avais toujours connue. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard circulaire à la foule qui m'entourait, je pus constater que presque tous nos amis de douzième année étaient présents, mis à part Gregory et Christophe, ce qui ne me surprit pas vraiment. Je n'aime pas juger les gens, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver légèrement bizarres. Ils étaient l'opposé parfait l'un de l'autre, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de traîner ensemble, peut-être parce que personne d'autre ne voulait d'eux comme ami, aussi cruel que ce soit. Je pense que même le jeune Anglais, qui n'était guère apprécié non plus, avait plus de connaissances que ces deux-là mis en ensemble. Je ne les détestais pas, mais le francophone ne voulait rien savoir des autres élèves et son seul ami se plaisait à lever le nez sur tout le monde, comportement que je trouve complètement exécrable.

Une silhouette mince à la tuque blanche et aux cheveux roux capta mon attention aussitôt que je la vis; il s'agissait évidemment de Kyle. Je ne le voyais pas très bien dans la pénombre, mais il semblait avoir de la difficulté à se tenir debout puisqu'il s'accotait contre Stan qui était à ses côtés. Cartman était derrière eux et ne semblait pas préoccupé par la démarche étrange du Juif. Intrigué malgré-moi, je m'approchai d'eux et saisis l'épaule de Stan pour qu'il remarque ma présence :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le volume de la musique était tellement élevé que nous avions peine à se comprendre. Mon ami me regarda pendant un instant, se demandant probablement ce que je venais de lui demander. Il était inutile que je me répète, alors je me contentai de désigner Kyle d'un bref mouvement de tête.

- Cartman.

À son tour, il me répondit par des gestes en désignant le gros tas derrière lui, puis il imita une personne fumant de la marijuana, et je compris tout. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? J'étais tout de même surpris que le rouquin ait voulu d'en consommer… Il a dû reconnaître l'odeur, et à voir les yeux de Stan, il était évident que lui aussi en avait fumé. J'avais été exclu, on dirait bien. Pas que cela ne me dérange spécialement, mais un joint de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne, d'autant plus que nous aurions été les quatre à le faire ensemble : cela aurait été une première. Au bout d'un moment, les trois décidèrent à nouveau de sortir à l'extérieur, probablement pour continuer ce qu'ils n'avaient vraisemblablement pas terminé. Je les regardai faire du coin de l'œil, sans trop savoir si je devrais m'incruster parmi eux ou non.

- Kenny, viens avec moi.

Je l'avais à peine entendue, et ce fut une bonne chose que la blondinette me saisisse par la manche sinon je ne l'aurais probablement jamais entendue. Certaines personnes avaient cessé de danser pour aller terminer la soirée en privé, je suppose, puisqu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de gens dans le salon. Craig était assis sur le divan avec Tweek qui semblait s'être endormi contre lui et Clyde qui devait se demander pourquoi Stan n'était pas avec lui. Je reposai mon attention sur Bebe qui me regardait dans les yeux avant de me prendre par le bras et de m'entraînai à l'étage. La lumière vive qui éclairait le couloir m'aveugla sur le coup, mes yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre qui régnait en bas. Sans attendre, mon amie m'entraîna dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle en ricanant comme seules les filles savent le faire. Puis, elle s'approcha de moi, toujours en riant :

- Kenny, tu es trop génial.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer un sourcil, incertain de comprendre :

- Excuse-moi ?  
- Tu es génial… ! En plus d'être mignon, tu es drôle et vraiment gentil… ! T'as probablement toutes les qualités que la plupart des mecs ici n'ont pas… ! Je sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu as tout pour que les filles t'aiment !

Impossible de ne pas se mettre à rougir devant tant de compliments dits par une fille aussi jolie qu'elle. Sans attendre, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer vers elle, toujours en ricanant. Sa main droite se mit à caresser mes cheveux, alors que l'autre demeurait contre mon épaule, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je parte. Elle n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à presser son corps contre le mien, ce qui me fit serrer les dents. À mon tour, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et la serrai contre moi pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espace entre nous deux. Elle ne savait rien à propos de mon travail particulier, croyant probablement que je n'étais qu'un tombeur qui préfère la vie de célibataire à celle de couple. J'ignore quelle serait sa réaction si elle venait à apprendre ce secret, d'ailleurs. J'ignore si elle me verrait autrement et serait dégoûtée, ou bien si cela ne changerait rien entre nous deux.

- Embrasse-moi, Kenny…

Elle n'eut pas à me le demander deux fois puisque mes lèvres se posèrent aussitôt sur les siennes. J'allai chercher sa langue avec la mienne avant de la caresser gentiment, la sienne faisait de même. Doucement, l'une de mes mains quitta sa taille pour aller se loger dans ses cheveux et immobiliser sa tête par le fait-même alors que nous continuions de nous embrasser. La sensation était loin d'être la même avec un homme, cela était certain. Les femmes étaient, selon moi, des êtres délicats avec lesquels il fallait toujours faire attention et manipuler avec soin, si je peux dire les choses ainsi. La douceur de la peau d'une femme, comme celle de son cou, n'avait rien à voir avec celle recouverte de poils d'un homme qui était loin d'être aussi agréable au toucher. Un gémissement se fit entendre alors que ses mains se posèrent sur le bord de mes pantalons, me disant clairement ce qu'elle désirait. Ce fut à mon tour de ricaner alors que je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à me le demander deux fois.

Je baisais des hommes et faisais l'amour à des femmes.

o o o

Lorsque je sortis de la chambre de Bebe, la plupart des invités étaient déjà partis, ce qui me fit me demander quelle heure il était. En regardant l'horloge, je compris qu'il était relativement tard puisqu'il était deux heures et demie du matin. Est-ce que Stan, Kyle et Cartman étaient également partis ? Je décidai d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur, histoire de confirmer mes soupçons. Il n'y avait personne dans la cours arrière, alors j'allai voir devant la maison, dans le stationnement. Je reconnus aussitôt la voiture du gros crétin, ce qui confirma mes doutes. Stan et Kyle ne devaient pas être partis non plus.

- On se revoit lundi prochain, alors. Tu viens, Clyde ?

Le meilleur ami du jeune Juif était toujours là, en tout cas, et son copain aussi. Je décidai donc de m'approcher d'eux, leur faisant un léger sourire qui me fut retourné de leur part. Cartman était assis au volant de sa voiture et, à ma grande surprise, son pire ennemi, comme il le disait, était assis sur le siège du passager.

- Kyle ? Cartman va te porter chez toi ?

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, un malaise s'installa entre nous. Qu'avais-je bien pu dire qui n'était pas correct ? Les deux impliqués dans ma question ne dirent pas un mot, ce qui fit que le troisième dut répondre, tenant la main de son copain dans la sienne et fixant le sol d'un air incertain :

- Ils sortent ensemble.

Je retins ma réaction du mieux que je le pus, même si cela s'avéra extrêmement difficile. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir bien compris, mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui demander de répéter. Ces deux-là, en couple… ? J'étais certain que les poules auraient des dents avant que cela se produise… ! D'autant plus que Kyle me semblait terriblement amoureux de Stan, quelque chose que ce dernier avait également remarqué. D'ailleurs, de tous les mecs de la ville, il avait choisi Cartman… ? Cela ne tenait pas la route du tout. J'espérais seulement que le rouquin n'ait pas agit de la sorte uniquement parce qu'il était sous l'effet de la drogue, sinon il le regretterait amèrement le lendemain. J'étais incapable de le croire, mais dans un sens, si cela est vraiment vrai, c'était tant mieux pour eux. L'important était qu'ils soient heureux ensemble, et personne n'avait rien à redire de tout cela. Je doute qu'ils l'affichent publiquement, par contre. Le plus jeune des deux serait surement trop timide, et aurait peur de se faire malmener par les autres comme ils le font avec Stan. En ce qui s'agissait de son copain, je n'en savais rien, et je suppose que d'une façon ou d'une autre, sa décision sera surprenante.

- Nous allons y aller, moi et Clyde. On se reparle bientôt.

Sur ce, le plus vieux d'entre nous nous fit un signe de la main avant de partir en compagnie de son copain. Je restai debout au milieu du stationnement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de m'en rendre compte et de me tourner vers les deux autres :

- Je vais vous quitter aussi. On se revoit à l'école lundi.

Je leur dis au revoir à mon tour avant de m'engager dans la rue, toujours aussi surpris que tout à l'heure. Si l'on m'avait dit que ces deux-là finiraient par sortir ensemble, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. J'avais encore beaucoup de difficulté à le croire, d'ailleurs. Peut-être… que les extrêmes s'attirent, comme certains le disent. Peut-être qu'ils ne se détestaient pas autant qu'ils le prétendaient. Il n'y a qu'une très mince ligne entre l'amour et la haine, après tout. Peut-être que la haine peut se changer en amour et que le contraire est possible aussi. Je me sentais tout de même étrange face à tout cela. En y repensant, j'étais désormais l'unique célibataire dans notre groupe d'amis. Je ne ferai pas une exception pour me trouver quelqu'un, loin de là, en fait. J'étais très bien comme cela, à m'occuper uniquement de moi-même.

Le froid était bien présent en cette nuit de novembre. Le givre sur les vitres des maisons était facilement visible, et les cheminées semblaient fonctionner à plein régime. Une fois de plus, j'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison et de pouvoir profiter de la chaleur de mes couvertures. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit dans les rues, tout était silencieux, comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour de moi. Les mains dans les poches de mon manteau, j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au couple étrange que formaient Cartman et Kyle.

Je finirai bien par m'y habituer.

_Ne t'attarde pas sur les choses superficielles, profite seulement de l'art qu'est la vie._


	8. cherryblossom drops

**Be my Last**  
_cherryblossom drops_

_Tomber en amour alors que l'amour n'est plus  
__Désormais, je le jure, ce sera mon dernier chagrin__  
Même le cerisier ondulant au grès du vent  
Fleurira un jour ou l'autre_

Le soleil semblait déjà haut dans le ciel ce dimanche matin lorsque j'entendis au loin la sonnerie de mon téléphone cellulaire m'appeler. Légèrement aveuglé par la lumière du jour malgré le fait que mes yeux étaient toujours clôt, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner en tâtonnant le périmètre m'entourant pour trouver la source du bruit. Rien. J'avais l'habitude d'égarer les choses se trouvant dans mon lit, ainsi ne fus-je pas surpris lorsque je découvris l'appareil au pied de mon lit, l'alarme à moitié étouffée par les lourdes couvertures posées dessus. Mollement, les yeux toujours fermés, je l'ouvris pour l'approcher de mon oreille. La personne au bout de la ligne devait avoir une très bonne raison pour oser me déranger dans un sommeil si paisible…

- M'oui ?  
- Kenny… !

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil en entier lorsque les sanglots et la voix pleurnicharde de Cartman se firent entendre dans le combiné. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de me faire un coup… ?

- Kenny, j'ai vraiment fait une grosse connerie… !

Si cela était vrai, ce n'était rien de nouveau de sa part : il accumulait connerie par-dessus connerie, sans exagération. Je lui laissai tout de même le bénéfice du doute en arquant légèrement un sourcil :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ?

Un autre sanglot, qui me laissa un peu perplexe malgré tout. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être sincère…

- Kyle est fâché contre moi et… ! Je l'ai fait pleuré… ! Je me sens tellement con !

J'aurais du le voir venir à des kilomètres à la ronde : après tout, il passait son temps à contrarier le rouquin juif, et il ne me téléphonait pas à tous les jours pour m'en faire part. Un peu exaspéré, je me permis de soupirer :

- Tu lui as encore dit que sa mère était une salope de Juive ?  
- Quoi ? Non ! Ça a rien à voir avec ça !

M'apprêtant à répliquer, je fus interrompu par un bruit sourd contre ma porte, que je devinai aussitôt comme étant le poing de ma mère cognant sur le bois à plusieurs reprises. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter, échappant presque mon téléphone sur le plancher. Elle me cria quelque chose que je ne compris pas, probablement de me taire parce que tout le monde dormait encore. Je roulai les yeux avec exagération :

- Désolé, m'man, mais j'suis au téléphone !

Reportant mon attention sur Cartman, je soupirai tout en m'excusant :

- Désolé, c'était ma mère. Enfin bon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci pour le faire fâcher ?  
- Je l'ai trompé… et j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire…

Sa réponse ne me laissa pas de marbre. Il sortait avec le rouquin depuis à peine quelques jours que déjà il allait voir ailleurs… ? J'étais de plus en plus perplexe face à cette histoire. S'il avait peiné Kyle pour cette raison, cela voudrait-il dire que Kyle était vraiment _amoureux_ de lui… ? Qu'il avait _complètement_ oublié Stan… ? C'était… impossible.

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu l'aimais… ?

Son explication ne tarda pas, précédée d'un grognement irrité :

- Oui, je l'aime, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai trompé… ! Je sais qu'il aime pas ça faire ça avec moi, alors je suis allé voir Butters à sa place… !

La relation qu'entretiennent Butters et Cartman ensemble est des plus… spéciales, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Étant un garçon très naïf et innocent de nature, Butters est incapable de comprendre que mon « ami » se sert et profite de lui. Le plus dommage est qu'il est persuadé que Cartman l'aime sincèrement comme son « meilleur ami ». La réalité est toute autre, cependant. Le gros tas le considère comme un unique objet qu'il peut utiliser à sa guise et jeter à la poubelle quand il n'en a plus besoin. Il est vrai que Butters n'est une personne guère appréciée à l'école, toutefois, je trouve que Cartman va trop loin lorsqu'il décide de se foutre sa gueule. Les sentiments du jeune blond sont des plus purs et sincères ; tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est de faire plaisir à la personne qu'il considère comme étant son meilleur ami. Pour cette raison, il est prêt à se plier à ses fantasmes et ses envies les plus perverses et les plus déviantes. Manipulateur hors-pair, Cartman sait exactement ce qu'il faut dire et comment le dire pour que Butters pense qu'il est sincère. Je me sens parfois coupable de ne rien dire. Toutefois, si la victime en question nie que l'on se sert d'elle, comment peut-on lui faire comprendre le contraire… ?

- Hmm… je vois… et… pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit, au juste… ?

- Je sais pas… c'est sorti comme ça…  
- Et… je suppose qu'il t'en veut, non ?

Un nouveau grognement irrité. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à blaguer :

- Évidemment, merde, il m'a quand même pas félicité… !

Que de perspicacité venant de sa part. Que pouvais-je dire de plus ? Il était dans le tort et cherchait un certain réconfort auprès de moi. Évidemment, je n'approuvais pas ses actes. Il devait tout de même savoir que ce n'était pas le genre de choses à faire lorsque l'on est dans une relation amoureuse… Il s'agissait quand même de Cartman, alors dans un sens, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être surpris. Pourquoi rechercher de l'aide auprès de moi, quand même ? J'étais capable de compter les relations amoureuses que j'avais entretenues au cours des dix dernières années sur les doigts de ma main. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait été bien sérieuse. Comment pouvais-je l'aider ? Il me serait plus évident de consoler Kyle plutôt que lui…

- Bon… alors vous sortez plus ensemble si je comprends bien ?

Un instant d'hésitation. Un malaise. Il était mal à l'aise :

- Je… sais pas. Il… l'a pas dit clairement mais je pense que c'est pas mal le cas…  
- Okay… sincèrement… je sais pas trop quoi te dire… alors, hmm… désolé… ?

Je croyais qu'il continuerait sur son ton rempli de culpabilité, mais j'ai eu tort. On pourrait côtoyer Cartman pendant des centaines des années sans jamais être capable de prédire ses réactions. À chaque fois que l'on croit le comprendre, il nous montre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, comme s'il ne voulait pas… qu'on le comprenne. Ainsi, il se fâcha après moi :

- Bordel Kenny… ! Dis-moi au moins que tu vas trouver un moyen pour arranger ça !

Surpris, un peu bouche-bée, aussi, je fronçai un sourcil :

- Et bien… ça me regarde pas vraiment… et puis… je sais pas vraiment ce que tu devrais faire : j'ai jamais eu de copain, moi !  
- Ben, je sais pas, moi ! Trouve une solution ! T'es intelligent d'habitude, non ?!  
- Hmm… à part me laisser toucher par des mecs, je sais pas trop comment agir avec eux…  
- Oh, Seigneur… ! Je suppose que ça serait moins compliqué si je demandais quoi faire à une tarlouze comme Stan… !

Évidemment, il ne manquait pas une occasion pour se moquer de Stan. Certes, j'y étais habitué. Toutefois, je trouvais que ses commentaires devenaient de plus en plus gratuits et impertinents. Après tout, n'était-il pas comme lui, malgré ce qu'il souhaitait laisser paraître ?

- Ça serait une idée, parce que j'ignore sincèrement ce que tu pourrais faire. Quoique… Stan va probablement t'en vouloir d'avoir fait de la peine à Kyle…  
- Oui, probablement qu'il va m'en vouloir, mais j'en ai rien à foutre de cette putain de tarlouze ! S'il veut pas que Kyle pleure, qu'il m'aide à le ravoir !

_Pourquoi est-ce toujours les mêmes coups  
Que je reçois tout le temps ?_

- Hmm, ouais, je te l'accorde. Mais si… Kyle ne voulait plus rien savoir de toi… ?  
- Si Kyle ne veut plus rien savoir de moi, je m'enferme pour toujours dans ma cave !

Ce n'était pas des blagues. Je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il disait la vérité. Cela revient à ce que j'ai toujours dit : lorsque Cartman désire quelque chose, il finit toujours par l'obtenir, coûte que coûte. Toutefois, si l'échec est imminent, il sera incapable de le supporter et fera en sorte que les responsables de son échec se sentent coupables et lui accordent une deuxième chance. Il est un excellent manipulateur. Je ne le dirai jamais assez.

- Aïe… pourquoi, hmm, est-ce que tu sors pas avec Butters, hein ? Il semble bien t'apprécier, après tout.  
- Quoi ?! Mais je veux pas sortir avec ce débile !  
- Allons, je disais ça comme ça… !  
- Il est même pas amusant en plus ! Il se laisse trop faire !

Butters se laissait trop faire… ? J'allais de surprise en surprise. J'étais certain que Cartman adorait les gens dociles qui l'écoutaient sans répliquer. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pouvait faire subir à Kyle, alors…

- Ça sonne un peu bizarre ton truc… T'aimes Kyle parce qu'il se laisse pas faire ?  
- Quoi ? Non ! Merde, je sais pas pourquoi je l'aime, moi ! Mais c'est sûr que lui au moins, il se laisse pas faire !  
- Okay… ça sonnait un peu pervers en tout cas…

_Je combattrai quand même encore une fois  
C'est un des mystères de la vie_

- Je me fous carrément de ce que tu penses ! Je veux ravoir Kyle !

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Je savais déjà très bien que Cartman ne me considérait pas comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais ce n'était tout de même pas pour cette raison que je le laisserais m'insulter de la sorte. Je prenais le temps de l'écouter et le consoler du mieux que je le pouvais, et en guise de remerciements, il me disait que mon opinion lui était complètement égale. Je suis peut-être un peu trop gentil, mais pas au point de me faire marcher sur les pieds par quelqu'un qui implore mon aide. Je m'efforçai toutefois de demeurer poli, ne voulant pas aggraver les choses :

- J'aime pas vraiment qu'on m'appelle pendant que je dors pour me faire dire qu'on se fout de ce que je peux penser.  
- Je veux pas savoir ce que tu penses mais ce que tu ferais à ma place !

J'avais atteint ma limite. En temps normal, il me fait plaisir d'aider les gens, ou du moins, essayer de les aider. Cependant, comme tout le monde, ma patience a des limites. S'il ne comprend pas lorsqu'on essaie de lui expliquer courtoisement quelque chose, je ne me gênerai pour utiliser un vocabulaire qu'il serait plus en mesure de comprendre :

- Je sais pas ce que je ferais, merde ! Je te l'ai dit que j'ai jamais eu de copain ! Si tu avais tenu ta langue, aussi, ça serait pas arrivé !

Il ne m'arrivait que très rarement de perdre ainsi mon sang-froid, surtout avec un ami. Je savais très bien, d'ailleurs, que je finirais par me sentir coupable et regretter de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Mes paroles semblèrent avoir eu un quelconque effet sur lui puisqu'il y eut un silence inconfortable au bout de la ligne :

- Tu m'aides vraiment pas, Kenny… ! Si je m'excuse, il va sûrement me pardonner, non ?

Je soupirai. Comment pouvais-je lui faire comprendre des choses qui allaient contre ses principes personnels ?

- S'excuser est une chose, mais pas refaire la même connerie en est une autre.  
- J'ai pas l'intention de recommencer non plus… ! Je veux dire, je pensais pas que ça rendrait Kyle triste. Je l'aurais pas fait sinon !

Quand même…

- Hey merde, t'es vraiment naïf quand tu veux… ! Bon. T'as qu'à t'excuser et lui dire que tu le referas pas.  
- Je suis pas naïf, merde, je suis réaliste ! On va commencer par ça et si ça fonctionne pas, on verra par après !  
- Hmm, je continue de dire que tu aurais dû demander l'avis de gens plus… connaisseurs en la matière que moi…  
- Ouais, je voudrais bien, mais je suis pas certain que Kyle serait content que tout le monde sache qu'on a sorti ensemble… !  
- Demande à Stan…  
- … je suis incapable de demander l'aide de cette tarlouze.

_Alors que les saisons se répètent  
Les chaussures s'usent de plus en plus_

- Oh, quand même, Cartman ! Je suis certain que ça lui ferait plaisir de t'aider… ! Enfin bon, je peux retourner me coucher ?  
- Ouais, bonne nuit.

J'entendis aussitôt la tonalité résonner dans mon oreille. Il avait eu le culot de me raccrocher au nez en plus… ? J'aurais voulu me sentir fâché, ou même frustré, mais j'en étais incapable. Son comportement n'avait rien d'anormal et lui ressemblait parfaitement. Ce que je trouvais moins pardonnable était le fait qu'il impliquait Kyle dans tout cela. Je veux dire, quelle personne le moindrement censée ignorerait que la fidélité est l'une des choses les plus importantes dans une relation amoureuse ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit, en plus ? Malgré ses airs de simple d'esprit, Cartman est une personne extrêmement intelligente. Lui avait-il dit tout cela pour lui faire encore plus de peine ? Bien que je détestais l'avouer, il m'avait quand même paru sincère au téléphone…

Tout en soupirant, je me levai de mon lit et ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner lorsque mes pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le plancher froid. Comme pour oublier cette discussion, j'ouvris la fenêtre, espérant que le vent pénétrant dans la chambre emporte avec lui tout ce qui venait de se passer.

_La pluie d'été qui commence à tomber__  
Coule doucement au côté de mes larmes__  
Les images reviennent avec les souvenirs  
Le drame d'automne se reproduit_

L'hiver se pointait déjà le bout du nez alors que les feuilles des arbres étaient tombées et que les fleurs avaient fané. Bientôt, la neige se mettrait à tomber du ciel déjà grisonnant, pour recouvrir le sol d'un fin manteau blanc pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que la nature décide de reprendre vie et recommence son cycle éternel. La brise ébouriffant mes cheveux était fraîche mais me faisait le plus grand bien, la sensation me confirmant, en quelques sortes, que j'étais encore bien en vie. Au loin, on pouvait discerner le cri des oiseaux migrateurs se préparant pour leur long voyage vers le Sud, incapables de braver le froid comme les humains sont capables de le faire. La saison hivernale dans les Rocheuses est des plus pénibles, le froid mordant n'hésitant pas à gifler le visage des gens qui doivent se lever tôt pour se rendre à l'école ou au travail. La noirceur est présente à notre réveil et lorsque nous sortons de l'école, comme si les heures d'ensoleillement n'existaient plus. La déprime s'installe, nous faisant maudire notre situation géographique et souhaiter que l'on soit nés un peu plus au Sud, en Floride ou en Louisiane, où l'hiver n'est guère différent de l'été.

L'automne apporte la douce senteur de la nature morte ainsi que celle du givre embuant toute surface au réveil. En novembre, tout le monde se prépare pour l'Action de grâce, une tradition purement américaine que mes parents ne suivent pas. N'ayant pas l'argent pour organiser un festin pantagruélique comme il se doit, ils préfèrent considérer cette journée comme une journée normale du calendrier. D'ailleurs, puisqu'ils sont en conflit avec leur famille respective, il n'y a aucun intérêt à célébrer cette fête que plusieurs considèrent comme étant sacrée. Ainsi, alors que mes amis passent du bon temps autour d'un succulent repas, je me contente d'errer sur Internet, chose que je ne fais que rarement. Ce dimanche particulier du mois de novembre est l'une des exceptions, tout comme la veille de Noël et le jour de l'An. Bien que, à proprement dire, je ne célèbre pas ces deux dernières fêtes, j'adore tout de même me promener en plein centre-ville de Denver au mois de décembre pour pouvoir m'émerveiller devant toutes les petites lumières aux couleurs vives suspendues un peu partout. Pendant ce temps de l'année, tout le monde semble être empreint d'une bonne humeur contagieuse, même les gens les plus détestables comme Cartman. La féerie du temps des fêtes est comme une bénédiction que l'on nous envoie avant la pure torture que sont les mois de janvier et de février. Pour cette raison, je suis extrêmement heureux d'être né à la fin du mois de mars, alors que tout semble vouloir reprendre vie.

Refermant la fenêtre après que tous mes soucis se soient envolés, je retournai me blottir dans la douce chaleur que me procuraient mes couvertures. Fermant les yeux, mes pensées se tournèrent automatiquement vers la même personne à laquelle je pensais depuis bien longtemps. Si je le pouvais, je dirais au revoir à ces nuits solitaires pour nous deux, mais je crois que cela soit impossible. Je me dis parfois que je suis un peu niais de me tourmenter avec des choses si futiles… Je ne peux toutefois pas m'en empêcher lorsque je vois ces yeux solitaires errer et je me prends à me demander ce qu'ils peuvent bien regarder. Moi ? La personne se trouvant à mes côtés ? Comment pourrait naître un sentiment amoureux dans un champ où seuls les mensonges sont capables de croître ? Si la distance émotionnelle nous permet de grandir et de nous renforcer, alors que nous nous trouvons côte à côte, quelle chose pourra-t-elle nous permettre de faire disparaître la distance physique ?

o o o

- Kenny !! Tu vas te réveiller, bordel de merde ?! Il y a quelqu'un à la porte qui veut te voir !!

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la voix puissante de ma mère me sortant d'un sommeil des plus paisibles. Mon cerveau prit un certain temps à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, encore embrumé par ces heures de repos. Repoussant d'un geste presque mécanique mes couvertures, je me levai et m'habillai avant d'ouvrir la porte :

- M'kay.

Ma mère, beaucoup plus petite que moi, releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux avec un sourcil haussé, remarquant sans doute que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait réveillé :

- T'es vraiment fainéant.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules avant de passer à côté d'elle, sachant très bien que son regard était toujours posé sur moi. Arrivé dans le salon, je remarquai sans grande surprise que mon père n'était pas à la maison. Il devait être au bar, même s'il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi. Ou bien il n'était pas encore rentré, ce qui ne serait pas surprenant non plus. Faisant un léger détour à la cuisine pour me prendre un petit encas, je vis qu'il n'y avait personne sur le pas de la porte. Ma mère n'était pas du style à dire aux invités d'entrer à l'intérieur. Elle avait vraisemblablement honte de l'état dans laquelle la maison se trouvait, et je ne la blâme pas. La table du salon était remplie de bouteilles et de canettes de bière vides. Il y en avait même qui jonchaient le plancher.

_Laisse disparaître la tension que tu portes sur tes épaules__  
Pour que tu puisses enfin sceller le passé quelque part__  
Pas loin d'ici, il n'y a probablement aucun paysage  
Que je n'ai jamais vu_

Ma surprise fut de taille lorsque je découvris que mon invité était Cartman, qui se tenait les bras croisés avec un air impatient au visage. Mon sourcil se fronça aussitôt :

- Cartman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu voulais pas venir chez moi parce que je suis « pauvre »…

C'était vrai : il avait toujours refusé de venir à l'intérieur, probablement parce que la maison était toujours en désordre et sale. Ce n'était pas le luxe auquel sa mère l'avait habitué. Avec le temps, j'avais arrêté de le prendre personnel : il ne voulait pas aller chez Kyle parce qu'il était Juif, et il ne voulait pas aller chez Stan non plus parce qu'il était une « tarlouze efféminé ». Me tirant fortement par le bras à l'extérieur de la maison, il se sentit obligé de se justifier :

- Je veux pas entrer non plus !

Roulant les yeux, je me résignai toutefois à le suivre, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu me réveilles aujourd'hui… !  
- Il se passe la même chose que ce matin ! Et il était bien temps que tu te lèves, espèce de lâche !

Évidemment, j'ignorai son insulte :

- Tu t'es excusé à Kyle ?  
- Hmm. J'ai essayé de lui téléphoner mais… j'ai été incapable de lui parler.  
- Quoi ? Tu l'as appelé et tu as raccroché tout de suite après ?  
- Je… hmm… je pense que j'ai dit « enfoiré » ou un truc du genre…

S'il n'avait pas eu l'air si misérable, je crois que j'aurais éclaté de rire. Il voulait se faire pardonner mais le traitait d'enfoiré… Comment pourrait-il être plus pathétique ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de me taper le front du revers de la main, un peu découragé par cette histoire qui ne me regardait pas du tout :

- Seigneur… je crois que tu as perdu toutes tes chances de le ravoir…  
- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès de dire ça ! C'est sorti tout seul parce que je savais pas quoi dire !  
- Oui, mais peut-être que lui ne pense pas comme ça. Enfin bon, tu as encore besoin de mon aide à ce que je peux voir ?  
- Oui ! Je veux que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui dises que je voulais pas le traiter d'enfoiré et que je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai agi !

Aller… voir Kyle pour justifier Cartman et lui demander son pardon ? Toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus stupide. Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Je n'approuvais aucunement la façon dont cet imbécile avait agit, pourquoi irais-je le défendre devant la personne qui avait raison dans tout cela ?

- Hein ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais le voir ?! Merde, il te trouverait vraiment stupide de passer par quelqu'un d'autre pour t'excuser !  
- Non, il me trouverait pas stupide ! Et même si c'était le cas, au moins je sais que tu dirais pas des conneries.  
- Hmph, c'est encore drôle… ! Je saurais probablement pas quoi dire.  
- T'as qu'à lui dire que je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai agi et que je recommencerai plus !  
- Hmph. Et s'il décide de me mettre une main au visage, hein ?  
- Tu l'embrasseras de ma part.

Embrasser… Kyle… ? J'espère qu'il disait cela en blague… ! Il me trancherait bien la tête si jamais j'osais trop m'approcher de lui…

- Embrasser Kyle ?! Et… si jamais il décide de m'embrasser en retour, hein ?

_Tomber en amour et tout donner  
__Désormais, je l'espère, ce sera mon dernier chagrin__  
Même le cerisier ondulant au grès du temps  
Fleurira un jour ou l'autre_

- Ben, tu viens me le redonner, c'est pas compliqué il me semble !  
- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de… t'embrasser ?

J'avais pris un ton légèrement dégoûté pour lui faire comprendre que, même si Kyle venait à m'embrasser, je ne lui rendrais en aucun cas le baiser.

- Hmph, tu devrais te compter chanceux que je t'en donne la permission ! Qui ne serait pas flatté d'avoir ce droit de toute façon ?  
- … moi.  
- La ferme ! Je suis certain que t'en es ravi ! T'as pas à avoir honte d'avouer qu'au fond de toi, tu me trouves de ton goût !  
- Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

J'étais en train de m'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux, mais j'étais incapable de le laisser avoir le dernier mot. Pas cette fois. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais capable de lui tenir tête, malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser. J'étais déterminé à lui prouver que je n'étais plus le Kenny qu'il était capable de manipuler aussi bien qu'un vulgaire pantin.

- Ça changerait rien. Ça me prouverait seulement que j'ai raison quand je dis que tout le monde m'aime.  
- Si j'étais toi, je parierais pas là-dessus parce que tu risquerais d'être déçu.  
- Non, t'as tort : si Kyle a pu m'aimer, alors tout le monde doit m'aimer au moins un peu !  
- Hmph, si tu le dis. Je voudrais pas faire de peine à ton égo de toute façon.  
- Je doute que tu en serais capable. Mais bon, tu vas aller voir Kyle ou pas ?  
- Ouais, ouais, je peux bien faire ça pour toi.

Dans un élan de joie exagéré que lui seul semble pouvoir ressentir, il me serra dans ses bras, chose qu'il faisait assez souvent lorsqu'on cédait à l'un de ses caprices. Toutefois, il me repoussa aussitôt, semblant réaliser quelque chose :

- Beurk…  
- Quoi ? J'te rappelle que je prends ma douche tous les jours quand même… !

Un frisson le parcourut et il essuya ses mains sur ses pantalons :

- Non, je sais, mais quand même, tu couches avec des tas de mecs !  
- Quoi ? Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi… ! Tu couches avec Butters, Kyle, et probablement d'autres personnes que je veux pas connaître !  
- Quoi ?! T'as du culot pour dire ça, blondasse ! Ça fait deux personnes, alors que toi ça doit être deux personnes par jour !  
- M'appelle pas blondasse, gros tas de merde ! Au moins je fais quelque chose de ma vie !  
- J'suis pas gros ! Et je préfère rien faire de ma vie plutôt que me faire mettre par des vieux croulants !

Je voyais rouge tellement j'étais en colère de me faire insulter de la sorte par une personne que j'avais osé appeler mon « ami ». Les poings serrés, je me demande ce qui m'empêcha de le frapper à cet instant. Il ne méritait que cela. Il n'avait aucun droit de dire de telles choses, de parler de choses qu'il ignorait :

- Je le fais pour aider ma famille, tiens ! Ça te va comme réponse ou je dois inventer quelque chose ?  
- Ça te sert à rien de faire ça parce que ta famille se fout de toi ! Elle ferait jamais ça pour toi !  
- Et alors ? Ça me rend heureux de les voir heureux, alors c'est normal que je le fasse !  
- C'est tellement vain, je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça.  
- Tsk, je veux garantir ma place au paradis, tiens.  
- Je doute que tu puisses l'avoir puisque t'as couché avec des tas de gens.

C'était la première fois que l'on m'attaquait et me critiquait si ouvertement à propos de mon choix de carrière temporaire. Pour être sincère, j'ignorais qu'il dégoûtait tant Cartman, le roi de la porno et des mains longues. Lorsque j'avais avoué à mes amis que j'exerçais un tel travail, ils furent choqués, naturellement, mais pas dégoûtés comme Cartman semblait l'être. Je ne savais pas exactement comment interpréter une telle réaction. Évidemment, je le soupçonnais de ne pas connaître la définition des mots « entraide » et « compassion », mais pas au point de m'insulter avec tant de ferveur. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons jamais été de très grands amis : nous nous retrouvions souvent ensemble simplement parce que Stan et Kyle étaient toujours ensemble. S'ils n'avaient pas été si près l'un de l'autre, je suis presque certain que je n'aurais jamais vraiment adressé la parole au gros tas. Les circonstances faisaient tout simplement en sorte que nous nous fréquentions. Il ne m'a jamais fait part de ses secrets, comme je ne lui ai jamais fait part des miens. Je ne l'ai jamais cru comme étant loyal. Il ne mâchait jamais ses mots, pourquoi cela aurait-il été différent avec moi ?

- Si c'est pas trop demandé, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me méprises à ce point ?

Son grognement habituel ainsi qu'un haussement d'épaule précédèrent sa réponse :

- Parce que t'es pauvre, trop gentil, carrément trop parfait, et blond, en plus.

J'avais compris l'ironie dans sa voix, ce qui me rassura légèrement. C'était évident qu'il n'était pas sincère. Je ne lui demandai toutefois pas de m'expliquer plus clairement. À la place, je me permis de m'exaspérer devant son dernier commentaire :

- Merde, ta haine est vraiment sans limite…  
- Je déteste les gens blond parce qu'ils sont tous des imbéciles !

Une attaque indirecte. Typiquement lui.

- Merci beaucoup. Je serais incapable de me passer de tes préjugés.  
- Mais bon, toi tu fais exception à la règle parce que t'es trop intelligent.  
- Oh, merci, je l'apprécie encore plus.

J'étais sarcastique, bien entendu. Cartman n'était pas du genre à distribuer ses compliments si facilement. Il fallait vraiment les mériter.

- Tu devrais être content que je te fasse un compliment !  
- Habituellement, tu fais tes compliments un peu plus subtils que ça…  
- Je sais, c'est la faute de Kyle. Je suis devenu trop gentil depuis que je sors avec lui.

Dans un certain sens, il n'avait pas tort. Il semblait s'être un peu attendri depuis sa relation avec Kyle. Cela dit, ce ne faisait pas de lui une personne agréable à fréquenter, loin de là. Je doute même qu'avec toute la volonté du monde, il soit capable de devenir courtois. Pour cela, ce n'est pas surprenant que le rouquin se soit lassé de lui et l'ait quitté.

- Je sais pas, peut-être. Mais j'aime bien ça. Je t'aime.  
- Hein ? Tu m'aimes ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_Tomber en amour alors que l'amour n'est plus  
Désormais, je le jure, aujourd'hui sera la première bonne journée  
Même le cerisier ondulant au grès du vent  
Essaie de se rapprocher doucement de toi_

- Oh, je t'en prie, Cartman, arrête de jouer les naïfs, ça te ressemble pas du tout !  
- Je joue pas les naïfs, bordel ! Pourquoi t'as dit que tu m'aimais ?  
- Parce que c'est la vérité. T'as pas pensé à ça ?  
- Quoi ?!

Je m'en voudrai probablement toute ma vie de lui avoir avoué une telle chose, mais curieusement, je me sentais un peu plus léger maintenant que ces deux syllabes étaient sorties de ma bouche. Je me fichais éperdument de sa réaction, et si je le pouvais, je me contenterais d'hausser les épaules et de retourner à l'intérieur. Je n'avais guère envie de lui expliquer des sentiments que je ne comprenais pas moi-même. D'ailleurs, je doute qu'il comprendrait. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il comprenne.

- Tu peux rire de moi, je m'en fiche.  
- Je ris pas de toi ! C'est juste que… merde, tu peux pas m'aimer, j'arrête pas de t'insulter !  
- 'Faut croire que les insultes me dérangent pas tant que ça. Et puis, Butters et Kyle t'aiment même si tu passes ton temps à les insulter.  
- Vous devez tous être masochistes, alors.

Un silence des plus inconfortables s'installa entre nous deux. Je n'osais pas le regarder, de peur de lire quelque chose qui me blesserait dans son regard. Je pouvais toutefois sentir ses yeux posés sur moi, cherchant probablement à prendre contact avec les miens. Tant pis. J'étais soumis de nature, qu'il ne s'attende pas alors à ce que je daigne relever la tête. J'en avais dit beaucoup trop, et cela me rendait affreusement mal à l'aise :

- Je… vais y aller, je dois finir un devoir. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai parlé à Kyle, d'accord ?  
- Okay alors…

Serrant fortement la poignée de porte, je fis un effort pour le regarder et lui faire un léger sourire :

- À demain alors.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse, me dépêchant de pousser la porte et la refermer le plus rapidement possible derrière moi. J'étais ébranlé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce tout ça se passe ainsi. J'aurais même espéré que tout cela ne se déroule pas. Le mal a pourtant été fait, et j'essayais de me convaincre de ne pas avoir de remords. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, je constatai avec horreur que mes yeux étaient humides. Impossible… je ne pouvais pas être en train de… pleurer… ?

Personne ne devait me voir dans pareil état. Rapidement, je montai à l'étage pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, me laissant tomber durement sur le matelas à moitié défoncé. Qu'attendais-je sincèrement de Cartman en lui avouant tout cela ? Qu'attendais-je de moi ? Je savais très bien que sa façon d'agir avec moi n'en sera nullement affectée, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Je m'étais en quelques sortes trahi, puisque je me suis longtemps promis que je ne laisserais pas mes sentiments affecter mon jugement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me retourne mes sentiments, loin de là. D'ailleurs, si tel avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas su comment réagir. Je ne cherche pas de relation stable. Il s'agit d'une chose que je ne peux point me permettre. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

L'amour est l'un des sentiments les plus amers et des plus complexes. Il est facile de faire semblant que l'on stimule un orgasme, toutefois, il est beaucoup plus difficile de cacher un sentiment amoureux. Je… ressens quelque chose pour Cartman depuis bien longtemps. Je désapprouve beaucoup de ses gestes et ne partage point sa vision des choses, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par lui. Nous sommes différents au point où cela peut étrangement ressembler à de l'attirance. Il est loin d'être un exemple de perfection, mais cela me convient parfaitement, puisque je n'en suis pas un non plus. Sa force de caractère est quelque chose que je me prends d'admirer, surtout parce que rien ne semble l'incommoder. Tout le monde semble le craindre, peut-être à cause de son imposante stature. N'empêche que personne ne se permet de lui marcher sur les pieds, contrairement à moi qui est plutôt du genre à me laisser faire.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, je fis un effort surhumain pour me relever et prendre mon matériel scolaire pour faire mon devoir de mathématiques. Je devais rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir, je n'avais donc pas le choix de finir ces exercices avant.

Les équations quadratiques étaient bien loin de capter mon attention…

_Je t'aime, je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer._


	9. time limit

**Be my Last**  
_time limit_

_Je sais ce que tu traverses__  
Et je ne suis pas celui qui devrait t'aider__  
Mais je le fais quand même  
Parce que j'en ai besoin aussi_

Lundi matin. Un froid mordant, semblable à celui caractérisant l'hiver, nous fouettait le visage aussitôt que nous sortions de la chaleur de notre foyer. Un froid mordant qui donnait à tout le monde l'impression « d'avoir qu'une seule narine ». À cette heure encore tôt du matin, les ténèbres régnaient toujours à l'extérieur. Novembre n'est pas le mois des morts sans raison. Les gens se lèvent alors que le soleil dort toujours, et se couchent bien après que ce dernier soit retourné au lit. Alors qu'il disparaît de plus en plus tôt dans la journée, la déprime s'installe dans l'humeur de tous les gens qui maudissent leur situation géographique.

Je pourrais vivre cent ans à South Park sans jamais pouvoir m'accoutumer à cette basse température qui nous engourdit tous les membres. Évidemment, si j'avais ma propre voiture, je pourrais mettre le contact et retourner à l'intérieur de la maison en attendant que le moteur et l'ensemble du véhicule réchauffe, seulement, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je dois attendre à l'arrêt d'autobus. Comme si tout cela était ironique, il semblerait que plus le climat est désagréable, plus l'autobus prend du retard. Nous sommes donc une dizaines d'élèves de l'école secondaire à patienter et à littéralement geler sur place, jurant contre le transport en commun. Il serait d'autant plus agréable de pouvoir fumer à l'intérieur de l'engin puisque nous n'aurions pas à nous geler les doigts à tenir une cigarette ou même à tenter de l'allumer alors que nos articulations ont peine à bouger.

Je suis habituellement le premier à arriver là-bas, puisque ma maison est plutôt éloignée et que je dois marcher une bonne dizaine de minutes pour m'y rendre. D'ailleurs, si je manque l'autobus, je n'ai pas d'autres moyens de me rendre à mes cours, et cela est à mes risques et périls pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, il est évident que je ne veux pas passer la journée en compagnie de mes parents. Deuxièmement, pour continuer avec eux, je sais très bien qu'ils me passeraient un savon s'ils apprenaient que j'étais absent. Ils ne voudraient jamais téléphoner à l'école pour confirmer mon absence, de toute façon. Troisièmement, je préfère m'ennuyer à l'école plutôt qu'à la maison, parce que, au moins, je ne suis pas seul. Les professeurs ont tendance à préférer ignorer le fait que nous ne sommes pas attentifs plutôt que de nous réprimander. Ils ont enfin compris que cela ne servirait à rien, qu'à notre âge, nous sommes bornés.

J'étais tout de même un peu anxieux de me présenter à mes cours après l'épisode de la fin de semaine. Il est certain que, dès qu'il m'apercevra, Cartman va littéralement me sauter dessus pour me questionner et me tourmenter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si j'ai la moindre chance, par contre, il sera trop occupé à embêter Kyle pour s'attarder sur mon cas… ce dont je doute. Le rouquin ne doit pas être prêt à lui parler de sitôt après ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour que Butters daigne se montrer le bout du nez pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Dans un sens, je sais que peu importe ce que je ferai, je devrai confronter la source de mes angoisses. Après tout, ne lui ai-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments viennent brouiller notre semblant d'amitié ? Et même si je regrettais les déclarations que j'avais faites, il était trop tard pour reculer et trop tard aussi pour les remords. En espérant tout de même que le gros crétin ne décide pas d'en parler à tout le monde non plus…

Une cigarette pendante à mes lèvres et mon iPod dans ma main droite, je me permis de pousser un long soupire de découragement en arrivant à l'arrêt d'autobus. J'étais complètement gelé, du bout des orteils jusqu'au cuir chevelu. Mon nez, ainsi que mon visage tout entier, devaient être rouge comme les lumières de Noël ornant les fenêtres de la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Mon petit manteau d'automne ne faisait pas le poids contre ce froid frigorifique… Comme à chaque matin, les rues étaient complètement désertes et la plupart des maisons étaient encore baignées dans la noirceur. La seule lumière provenait des réverbères qui s'éteindraient aux premières lueurs du jour, alors que mon premier cours sera sur le point de commencer. Puis, à mesure que les chansons de Metallica défilaient pour laisser place à celles de Iron Maiden, Kyle finit par apparaître à mes côtés, la mine basse. Retirant un écouteur de mes oreilles, je me permis de le scruter pendant un bref instant, le plus subtilement possible. Son regard était fixé sur le bout de ses bottes. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur instant pour engager une conversation. Je pris tout de même une chance :

- Hey, Kyle.

Aussitôt, il releva ses grands yeux vert, surpris, comme s'il était étonné que je l'interpelle. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été mon meilleur ami, après tout, mais je le respectais énormément et je ne souhaitais que son bonheur. Dans ce sens, ce que Cartman avait fait était inacceptable. Je ne supporte pas que l'on joue avec les sentiments de mes amis.

- Je suis… désolé…

Son expression devint visiblement plus perplexe. Je me frappai mentalement pour m'être exprimé si maladroitement. Il ne devait d'ailleurs pas savoir que j'étais au courant à propos de sa rupture avec notre autre ami… Je ne lui avais pas téléphoné, malgré la requête de Carrtman. Je haussai stupidement les épaules en fixant droit devant moi, évitant son regard, pour mettre les choses au clair :

- À propos de Cartman et de Butters… disons… qu'il m'en a touché un mot…  
- Oh…

Il parut encore plus surpris que précédemment, ses yeux me dévisageant presque. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'il me scrutait de la sorte. Je ressentais toujours ce sentiment étrange lorsque j'étais en sa présence. Le jeune Juif était tout le contraire de moi, innocent, poli et surtout, naïf. J'avais peur de le corrompre simplement en me tenant à ses côtés, tant son être en entier était un chef d'œuvre de pureté et de perfection. Kyle était mon opposé sur tous les points et je l'admirais entre autres pour cette raison. Il ne jugeait jamais les gens sans avoir appris à les connaître avant. Ses paroles étaient toujours posées et justes, comme s'il prenait le temps, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, de réfléchir ardument à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. En plus d'être la voix de la raison, il savait se démontrer très impartial, même avec ses propres amis. Le favoritisme était loin d'être sa tasse de thé. Puis, finalement, il décida de prendre la parole, essayant d'avoir l'air détaché :

- T'as pas à t'excuser. Je m'attendais pas à mieux de sa part.

Si la scène n'avait pas été si tendue, je me serais permis de faire un petit sourire en coin. Il avait raison, mais je savais très bien qu'il avait placé de grands espoirs en son ex-copain. Et aussi insensé que cela pouvait paraître, je n'avais jamais été jaloux de mon ami parce que mon intérêt amoureux s'intéressait beaucoup plus à lui qu'à moi. Cela ne m'aurait servi à rien de jalouser, de toute façon. Kyle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, et s'il avait vu tout cela en Cartman, ce n'était pas une raison pour le détester. Même s'ils formaient un couple un peu étrange, cela m'était égal, l'important était qu'ils soient heureux. Stan m'a un jour reproché de ne pas être assez réceptif à mes propres sentiments…

- Peut-être, mais je sais que tu t'attendais à ce que Cartman soit sincère avec toi…  
- C'est vrai, et j'ai été vraiment stupide de penser ça.  
- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais… Cartman m'a téléphoné pendant la fin de semaine pour me parler de tout ça et… quand j'ai répondu… il a éclaté en sanglots en me disant qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie…

Son sourcil se força presque exagérément :

- Quoi… ?  
- Je te le jure, et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de mentir. Il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait con de t'avoir fait pleuré et qu'il le regrettait vraiment.

Le rouquin sembla réfléchir un instant, comme s'il croyait que j'étais en train de mentir. Je ne le blâme pas vraiment, parce que si j'avais été à sa place, je serais demeuré très sceptique devant une telle révélation. Devant son silence, je me dépêchai d'en ajouter, comme pour l'aider à se faire une idée claire sur le sujet :

- Quand il t'a téléphoné et qu'il t'a insulté… je peux te dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait méchamment. Il savait seulement pas quoi dire… Il voulait s'excuser, mais tu sais comment il est… Il a beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour vouloir le faire.

À mon grand étonnement, Kyle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Dans un sens, je ne devrais pas être surpris : il serait du style à tendre l'autre joue si quelqu'un venait à le frapper au visage. Comment aurait-il pu y avoir la quelconque malice en un être frôlant à peine les cent soixante-cinq centimètres et aux yeux de fillette ? Il avait l'air d'un gamin du primaire avec son visage à moitié caché dans sa grosse écharpe verte et ses mains cachées dans les poches d'un manteau trop grand pour lui.

- C'est quand même curieux qu'il t'ait raconté tout ça…  
- Pas tant que ça… il pouvait se tourner seulement vers moi, alors c'est normal qu'il l'ait fait. Je veux dire, j'aurais été vraiment surpris qu'il demande l'aide de Stan…

Sur ce, mon interlocuteur ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de découragement. Il détestait lorsque Cartman se mettait à insulter Stan en le traitant de tarlouze ou de tapette, parce que, vraisemblablement, il n'était guère mieux que lui sur ce plan. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas friand non plus de ce traitement qu'il lui réservait.

- Tu comptes lui reparler ou lui donner une deuxième chance ?

Silence. Pourquoi lui avais-je posé une telle question, de toute façon ? Cela ne me regardait nullement, et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires. Il ne sembla pourtant pas le prendre mal, ce qui me rassura :

- J'en sais rien… mais pas pour l'instant.  
- Ouais, je comprends.

Je me rendis compte que l'autobus était finalement arrivé lorsqu'il s'immobilisa devant nous, nous invitant à entrer dans un endroit plus chaud et plus confortable. Puisqu'il faisait le village de South Park en entier avant de faire quelques arrêts à Denver, nous étions les premiers à y prendre place, nous garantissant des places assises. Comme à l'habitude, nous nous sommes assis à l'arrière, posant nos sacs sur le troisième banc au cas où Cartman ou Stan décidait de prendre le transport en commun aujourd'hui. Si l'un d'eux devait se présenter, ce serait plutôt Stan puisque sa voiture démarrait rarement en temps glacial comme celui d'aujourd'hui. Il avait tout de même de la chance que son père ait pu lui dénicher un vieux modèle pour un prix frôlant le ridicule.

Une fois assis à nos places respectives, je remis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et appuyai mon front contre la vitre. Si l'un de nos deux amis venait à nous rejoindre, il pourra bavarder avec Kyle alors que je serai probablement endormi. La nuit dernière avait été assez éprouvante pour un dimanche, d'autant plus que je ne cessais pas de penser à ce que j'avais avoué plus tôt à Cartman. Difficile d'avoir l'esprit présent lorsque quelque chose nous tracasse… Le client, un homme dans la soixantaine environ, l'avait remarqué et n'avait pas cessé de me questionner, m'assurant que je pouvais me confier à lui en tout sécurité. J'avais apprécié le geste, mais il n'avait pas accepté de me payer pour m'entendre délirer à propos de sentiments adolescents. Je fis donc un effort surhumain pour avoir l'air aussi excité que lui. Ce devait être assez convainquant pour lui puisqu'il atteignit l'orgasme avant même que je me mette à gémir. Avant que je parte, il m'avait même invité à ce que je boive un café dans la chambre, ce que j'acceptai après un moment d'hésitation. J'avais un petit quelque chose pour le café servi dans les hôtels, à vrai dire. Puisqu'il n'était pas instantané, son odeur avait quelque chose d'enivrant, de plaisant pour les narines. J'aurais pu humer un pareil arôme pendant des journées entières…

J'étais, évidemment, un habitué des hôtels, à un point tel où je pouvais presque dire si les draps dans un lit avaient été placés correctement. Puisque j'allais, la plupart du temps, dans les mêmes hôtels du centre-ville de Denver, je me permettais parfois de jeter une vue d'ensemble à la chambre, histoire de voir s'il ne manquait pas quelque chose, comme un stylo ou même une serviette. Il était facile de remarquer, en jetant un simple regard, qu'un bain n'avait pas été correctement nettoyé. Il suffit de passer une main le long des rebords pour s'en rendre compte si jamais le doute s'installe. Si, un jour, le métier de préposé aux chambres devient aussi rentable que celui que j'exerce présentement, peut-être poserai-je ma candidature.

Je devais m'être assoupi puisque l'album de Iron Maiden que j'écoutais était dorénavant terminé et avait fait place à celui de Rammstein lorsque Stan vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Kyle, qui le salua tout en faisant un large sourire. Dehors, le jour se levait sous mes yeux endormis qui ne souhaitaient que de demeurer clos pour encore plusieurs heures. La fenêtre était froide contre mon front, mais j'appréciais tout de même le contact qui devait être la raison du pourquoi je ne m'étais pas encore endormi. Malheureusement, ce ne risque pas d'être le cas lorsque je vais entrer dans l'école, dans laquelle règne une chaleur des plus étouffantes, ce qui donne encore plus le goût de s'endormir. Peut-être que mon train de vie particulier est de plus en plus difficile à supporter malgré ce que je laisse paraître.

Je fus tiré d'un sommeil profond par la main de Kyle qui secouait frénétiquement mon épaule, me disant que nous étions arrivés et que nous devions descendre avant que l'autobus poursuive son trajet. Toutefois, je fus entièrement réveillé lorsque je sortis du véhicule, le froid me mordant aussitôt au visage. Malgré cela, Stan insista pour que nous fumions une cigarette avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, ce qui me parut une bonne idée. Cela me permettrait probablement de me détendre un peu puisque je ne cessais de repenser à ce qui m'attendait. Le rouquin nous regarda comme si nous étions fous de vouloir demeurer dehors alors que le froid semblait nous pénétrer les entrailles avant d'entrer au chaud dans l'école. Je pris mon paquet de cigarettes de la poche de mon manteau, en sortis une et l'allumai avant de tendre la petite boîte à mon ami qui se servit à son tour. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, j'avais l'impression qu'un certain malaise s'était installé entre nous. Stan ne disait pas un mot, tirant longuement sur sa cigarette avant d'expirer la fumée, le regard perdu dans le ciel. Finalement, ses yeux bleus finirent par rencontrer les miens et il se décida de m'adresser la parole :

- Tu étais au courant à propos de Kyle et Cartman, non ?

Sa question me laissa un peu perplexe, probablement parce que je me demandais pourquoi il me la posait. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler des affaires des autres, encore moins lorsque cela concernait ses amis :

- Hmm, oui, Tu m'en avais parlé, mais je suppose que tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais compris.  
- Vraiment ? Désolé. Il t'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé en fin de semaine ?  
- Oh, hmm, ouais. Qu'il a trompé Kyle avec Butters ?

Je le vis serrer les dents avant de jeter sa cigarette sur le sol et de l'écraser avec son pied, comme s'il essayait de se défouler d'une quelconque façon. Il était évident que cela le touchait énormément puisqu'il était le meilleur ami du rouquin depuis toujours, d'autant plus que ce que le gros crétin avait fait n'avait rien d'exemplaire du tout. Je ne m'attendais toutefois pas à ce qu'il exprime ses sentiments si ouvertement envers moi, puisqu'il demeurait quelqu'un de réservé même auprès de Kyle.

- Tu voudrais en parler avec Kyle mais tu n'oses pas, si je comprends bien ?  
- Ouais, en quelques sortes… je veux dire… je sais pas comment il réagirait, et je voudrais pas lui faire de peine non plus… Tu peux être certain que Cartman va entendre parler de moi, par contre !

Malheureusement pour lui, Cartman ne se laissera jamais impressionner par « une tapette qui s'habille comme une fille et qui se maquille les yeux », pour reprendre ses mots exacts. Je n'étais pas certain de mon rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire, par contre. Bien que je trouve ses actions très déplorables, je m'en voudrais de m'opposer à lui alors qu'il m'a fait assez confiance pour se confier à moi. Enfin, ce n'était pas une grande confession, mais n'empêche qu'il l'a fait et que je suis celui qu'il est allé voir. Si toutefois je tentais de l'excuser, mes deux autres amis me verraient comme une sorte de traître et penseraient peut-être que j'approuve sa façon d'agir, ce qui est complètement faux. Une fois de plus, il était préférable que je demeure neutre dans cette chicane qui ne sera pas réglée de sitôt à voir la mine que faisait le rouquin ce matin.

- Je comprends. Il le mérite, après tout. Kyle a toujours été correct avec lui. C'est aberrant de voir à quel point il a pu jouer avec ses sentiments.  
- Je trouve pas ça vraiment surprenant… c'est de Cartman qu'on parle, après tout. On aurait même dû nous y attendre… !

À ce moment, je me dis qu'il parlait peut-être un peu trop à travers son chapeau puisque le fautif dans toute cette affaire s'était mis à pleurer au téléphone hier… J'ignore si ses sanglots étaient sincères, mais j'étais tout de même incapable de demeurer insensible.

- Ah, si ça se trouve, il a sorti avec lui seulement pour pouvoir baiser avec…  
- Je sais pas… je veux dire… pourquoi coucher avec lui alors qu'il avait Butters ?  
- C'est simple, pourtant ! Il a toujours aimé avoir le dessus sur Kyle, et coucher avec lui était une autre façon de le dominer… !

Étais-je prêt à voir mon ami d'enfance comme une sorte de délinquant sexuel qui n'attendait que de pouvoir assouvir ses fantasmes les plus déviants sur un autre de mes amis d'enfance ? Non. J'étais d'accord pour dire qu'il n'avait pas toujours toute sa tête, mais pas au point de vouloir profiter sexuellement de quelqu'un qui était plus désavantagé que lui physiquement. Il était par contre possible que mes sentiments particuliers pour lui puissent brouiller mon jugement, ce que je ne dirais cependant pas à Stan. Je le fixais du coin de l'œil depuis un moment, pour voir s'il finirait par se calmer un peu, pour me rendre compte que son regard changea aussitôt que Craig et Tweek s'arrêtèrent près de nous pour s'allumer une cigaretter eux aussi. Enfin, Tweek ne fumait pas, mais peut-être que s'il le faisait, cela l'aiderait à être un peu moins sur les nerfs.

- Hmph, saleté de putain de pays de merde… ! On se les gèle, bordel !

Le langage très coloré de Craig me fit froncer un sourcil alors qu'il fit sourire mon ami, qui semblait attendri de le voir tenter de se réchauffer vainement les mains dans les manches de son manteau :

- Tu pourrais porter des mitaines, tu aurais probablement moins froid.  
- Au cul les mitaines, c'est pour les tarlouzes ! Et pourquoi tu me causes, hein, Marsh ? J'ai pas envie d'attraper ta maladie !

Sur ce, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux, visiblement irrité de toujours faire rire de lui à cause de sa sexualité différente. Son rival de toujours semblait vouloir en rajouter lorsque Tweek tira légèrement sur la manche de son manteau, comme pour lui dire de se taire, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur. Il continuait toutefois d'épier mon ami, la cigarette pendant au bout des lèvres, comme pour le défier. Ne souhaitant pas prendre part à leurs chicanes enfantines qui durent depuis que nous avons sept ans, je me contentai de retourner subtilement à l'intérieur pour me diriger à mon casier. Sans attendre, je pris mes livres d'éducation économique, les mis dans mon sac pour ensuite monter au quatrième étage, à la classe dans laquelle se donne le cours. Sans trop de surprise, Kyle y était déjà, ainsi que Cartman. Ce dernier tentait par tous les moyens de faire en sorte que le Juif lui parle, mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait les yeux rivés dans son livre de lecture pour le cours d'anglais et ne semblait pas vouloir prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il le faisait exprès, évidemment, prouvant qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui adresser la parole de sitôt, et encore moins de lui pardonner.

- Kyle ! Aller, Kyle, fais pas chier… ! Kyle, merde… !

Malgré les jérémiades de plus en plus insistantes, l'interpelé refusait obstinément de relever la tête et d'ouvrir la bouche. Malheureusement pour lui, son ancien copain ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir abandonner sans avoir eu ce qu'il souhaitait. Nous étions les seuls présents dans la pièce, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rouler les yeux en entendant Cartman se plaindre. J'étais cependant soulagé qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ma présence, et souhaitais qu'il ne la remarque pas avant que le cours débute. Pour étouffer ses plaintes, je mis les écouteurs de mon iPod dans mes oreilles et le son de la musique à son maximum. Je sortis ensuite mon agenda pour y gribouiller le logo de mes groupes préférés malgré mon manque de talent très apparent pour le dessin; je voulais seulement me changer les idées. En mettant le capuchon de ma veste sur ma tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point j'étais une véritable mauviette de vouloir fuir sans cesse la confrontation avec mon ami. Il fallait bien que je m'attende à ce qu'il m'en parle d'une façon ou d'une autre, après tout. Si je n'avais pas voulu qu'il m'en parle, je n'avais qu'à me taire et à ne rien lui avouer. Je ne cessais de me culpabiliser avec cela depuis qu'il était parti de chez moi hier après-midi, comme si je pouvais revenir en arrière et effacer tout ce qui s'était passé. Ce serait bien trop facile si cela était possible, alors je me devais d'assumer les conséquences de ma décision.

Le silence revint dans la pièce de façon soudaine, ce qui me fit relever les yeux pour en connaître la cause. Il s'agissait de Butters, qui semblait aussi confus que moi lorsqu'il remarqua que trois paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui. Le premier à réagir fut Kyle qui grogna fortement avant de replonger le nez dans son roman, l'air contrarié. Cartman le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, pensant probablement que le blondinet était loin d'arriver au bon moment. Quant à moi, je me contentai de reporter mon attention à mes horribles gribouillages en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus désintéressé possible. Dans un sens, le dénouement de cette folle histoire m'intriguait, parce que je me demandais comment le fautif allait faire pour s'en sortir. Renoncera-t-il à ces baises faciles que Butters lui offre pour ensuite implorer le pardon du Juif ? Ou se contentera-t-il de conter à son ancien copain le mensonge parfait pour continuer de mener cette double relation ? La deuxième option me paraît la plus probable, parce que Cartman n'est pas le type à ressentir le moindre remord, peu importe ce qu'il a fait. D'ailleurs, malheureusement pour Kyle, je ne pense pas qu'il soit une quelconque exception malgré les larmes que son ancien copain avait versées pour lui. Histoire à suivre.

Stan vint s'asseoir à mes côtés deux minutes avant que la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonne, complètement essoufflé. Il lui arrivait très souvent d'arriver en retard, ce qui faisait en sorte qu'il devait se retrouver au bureau du directeur plus souvent que dans les classes. Malgré le fait qu'il était à bout de souffle, il semblait de bonne humeur, probablement parce que Craig lui avait laissé le « privilège » de lui parler. À croire que mon ami aimait souffrir, puisqu'il s'amourachait tout le temps des gens qui ne l'appréciaient guère. Clyde ne le piffait pas vraiment avant qu'ils se mettent à sortir ensemble, et je me demande encore aujourd'hui ce qui lui a fait si soudainement changer d'avis. Les amourettes de Stan étaient aussi compliquées que celles d'une adolescente, sans exagérer le moindrement, alors je préférais me tenir éloigné du sujet.

- Kenny… ! Est-ce que tu as fait le devoir qu'on doit remettre aujourd'hui ?

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, tentant désespérément de retenir un soupir de découragement. En plus de ne pas être ponctuel, il ne fait jamais ses devoirs, pas même ceux que les professeurs notaient. En temps normal, cela ne me dérange pas de donner mes réponses, mais je trouvais que mon ami commençait à abuser un peu trop. Pourquoi ne pas les faire, après tout ? Il travaille dans une boutique de chaussures le samedi et le dimanche pendant la journée, il doit bien avoir le temps de faire ses travaux scolaires le soir. Si je suis capable de trouver le temps dans mon horaire du temps plein à craquer, tout le monde en est capable. Les professeurs vont trouver cela étrange que nos réponses sont tout le temps les mêmes, et je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer des troubles si cela n'est pas nécessaire. J'ignorais ce que je devais lui répondre, cependant. Je pourrais lui dire que je ne l'ai pas fait, mais il va évidemment se rendre compte du contraire lorsque je vais donner ma copie. Ce fut donc à contrecœur que je lui tendis ma feuille :

- Ouais, mais essaie de changer le plus possible les phrases pour que ça paraisse pas que tu as copié.

Il me répondit d'un signe de tête avant de se mettre à retranscrire rapidement les réponses sur sa propre copie qui était, sans grande surprise, encore vierge. Je remarquai que Kyle me regardait avec un air indigné, probablement parce qu'il méprisait toute forme de plagiat, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de Stan. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules pour démontrer mon impuissance, ce qui le fit rouler les yeux cette fois. Puis, alors que je m'apprêtais à me retourner pour faire face au tableau, le regard de Cartman, assis à la gauche du rouquin, croisa le mien. Je sentis un fort sentiment d'inconfort me parcourir, me faisant aussitôt baisser les yeux. Il avait maintenant plusieurs raisons de me questionner sur ma façon complètement stupide d'agir avec lui, et cela ne tardera probablement pas à se produire.

o o o

- Kyle.  
- Hmm, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je voulais te dire un truc, c'est tout.

Il s'immobilisa au milieu du corridor qui traversait en entier les vestiaires des garçons, près des casiers. Ses cheveux roux étaient encore mouillés, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient plats, ce qui était pourtant le contraire. Il avait les joues légèrement rosées à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, ou probablement parce qu'il avait vu Stan nu dans les douches, je n'en sais rien. Me raclant la gorge, j'haussai bêtement les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise de ce que j'allais lui dire :

- Tu sais… à propos de Cartman… tu devrais… enfin, tu devrais tout lui dire avant que vos sentiments commencent à fader. Il y a une limite de temps pour chaque chose, et… tu ne devrais pas dépasser celle-ci, surtout parce que je sais que, malgré ce que tu peux dire, tu l'aimes bien, le gros enfoiré…

Son regard changea au fur et à mesure que je bégayais mon monologue qui n'avait pas le moindre sens, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore compris. Il rougit à nouveau et se mordit la lèvre, visiblement embarrassé. Peut-être que ce que je venais de dire n'était pas si dénué de sens…

- Kenny… Je… Enfin… je te remercie.

Sur ce, il sourit très timidement, lui donnant l'air d'un gamin qui vient de faire un mauvais coup et qui tente de se repentir en amadouant ses parents. Je me contentai de le lui rendre de façon plus sincère, malgré le fait que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu amer face à tout cela. Jamais je n'aurais souhaité, cependant, de rendre mon ami triste en lui disant que je l'enviais secrètement. J'étais d'ailleurs conscient que si je venais à lui faire de la peine, Cartman m'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je sais ce que tu traverses présentement… peut-être que je ne suis pas la personne qui devrait te conforter, mais je pense… en avoir besoin aussi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que j'étais déjà parti, me trouvant stupide de lui avoir dit une telle chose. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment bien exprimé, et je redoute un peu qu'il le prenne mal. Cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout de le consoler, au contraire, même, mais puisque nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, cette tâche ne me revenait pas vraiment. Je pouvais cependant me consoler en me disant que j'avais réussi à éviter Cartman pendant toute la journée, et espérer que cela continue de la sorte.

Je suis un véritable poltron.

Un jour, peut-être serai-je capable d'affronter ces sentiments qui dépassent les mots.

Un jour.

Peut-être.

_Est-ce que le goût des rêves expirés a une saveur amère ?_


End file.
